


Los 4 Varias

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus Di Vongola, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya y Byakuran Millefiore forman el tan afamado e infame V4 compuesto por los chicos más importantes e influyentes del instituto Namimori. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Superbi Squalo, su familia adoptiva y sus mejores amigos? Si quieren saberlo tendrán que leerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de la autora de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y la trama tampoco es mía, la idea principal la saque de Hanayori Dango bueno más bien de su versión Coreana Boys Before Flowers que es la que más me gusta. Pero con todas las cosas que yo le hubiese cambiado y con mucho de mi propia cosecha para adecuarlo al mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn así que sin más que decir… espero disfruten de este fic.

**Titulo** : **Los 4 Varia**

 

 **Resume:** Xanxus Di Vongola, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya y Byakuran Millefiore forman el tan afamado e infame V4 compuesto por los chicos más importantes e influyentes del instituto Namimori. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Superbi Squalo, su familia adoptiva y sus mejores amigos? Si quieren saberlo tendrán que leerlo.

 

3x39 (Xanxus xSqualo)

Dx3 (DinoxSqualo (levemente))

18x27 (HibarixTsuna)  
100x69 (ByakuranxMukuro)  
Dx¿? (a que no adivinan XD)  
(a media que avance el fic puede que aparezcan mas parejas)

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de la autora de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y la trama tampoco es mía, la idea principal la saque de Hanayori Dango bueno más bien de su versión Coreana Boys Before Flowers que es la que más me gusta. Pero con todas las cosas que yo le hubiese cambiado y con mucho de mi propia cosecha para adecuarlo al mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn así que sin más que decir… espero disfruten de este fic.

 

** Capitulo 1: La beca. **

 

-Señor despiértese ya es hora- le llamaba la sirvienta insistentemente para que despertara. Xanxus Di Vongola gruño aun debajo de las sabanas antes de quitársela y mirar mal a la mujer con ojos rojizos repletos por el sueño.

 

-Esta despedida- fueron sus primeras palabras y la pobre mujer salió llorando, mientras el guapo chico se quitaba las sabanas y se sentaba en la cama, para ponerse las pantuflas. Camino al baño para asearse; el día tenía que comenzar.

 

Salió del baño con una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo fuerte y moreno, se dirigió directo a su guardarropa en el que fácilmente cavia otra habitación. Eligio una camisa blanca de manga y botones, una corbata negra que ato descuidadamente y se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir, la sencilla ropa costaba más que el auto de muchos, no cualquiera se podía permitir ropa tan fina y cara, claro que Xanxus di Vongola heredero del imperio Vongola si lo podía hacer. Se puso unos zapatos de marca que costaban más que el salario de un mes de alguien de clase media a juego con su conjunto de ropa y listo para ir a la escuela bajo a desayunar, un desayuno hecho especialmente por el chef francés de la casa, antes de abordar su mustang para ir al colegio.

 

El colegio Namimori, el colegio más prestigioso y por qué no también habia que decirlo más carro de Europa. A él solo acudían los hijos de las personas más importantes de Europa, desde hijos de dignatarios asta hijos de dueños de grandes empresas y mafias. La familia Di Vongola por supuesto tenía preferencia en el colegio teniendo en cuenta que eran uno de los principales donadores de dinero a la escuela.

 

Xanxus entro al aparcamiento dejando su auto entre otros no menos lujosos. Bajo y la gente abrió espacio a su paso como si se abriera el mar rojo, si habia algo que nadie quería hacer era molestar a Xanxus di Vongola el líder de los V4, también conocido como los 4 Varia. Y hablando de los otros tres integrantes del V4 estos ya estaban ahí, sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, Xanxus se sentó tranquilamente dándoles los buenos días.

 

Los otros tres integrantes de este especial cuarteto lo componían, Dino Cavallone, su abuelo habia sido Primo Cavallone el más importante ministro que había tenido el país y sus padres a su trágica muerte en un accidente de auto le habían dejado en herencia varias empresas y millones, entre las que destacaban el conservatorio de música Cavallone.

 

Hibari Kyoya el más joven artista de cerámica en ser reconocido en la bienal, era un prodigo con las manos y ya sus obras se valoraban en millones nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que venía en una familia que se dedicaba a eso y era dueña de los museos más grandes de Europa. Era algo asocial y no le gustaban las multitudes se saltaba muchísimas clases se la pasaba durmiendo y aun así tenía unas notas que eran la envidia de muchos en el instituto.

 

Y el ultimo integrante de este grupo lo era Byakura Millefiore, su familia tenía negocios de transportación marítima pero la verdad y su verdadera fortuna venia de sus tratos con el bajo mundo pues la familia de Byakura era la pura mafia, aunque era Byakura era el más tranquilo y amable de los cuatro, comía tantos dulces que era un milagro que no fuera diabético y era muy optimista.

 

Xanxus era el más caprichoso y temperamental, Dino era bastante... especial con una personalidad algo... abstraída desde la muerte de sus padres y Hibari era el playboy oficial del grupo, con su carácter frio y asocial su manía de mirarlos a todos como solo una panda de herbívoros tenia a cualquiera babeando a sus pies con solo una mirada, para Kyoya las parejas tenían fecha de caducidad y nunca le duraban más de una semana era lo que se tardaba en aburrirse del herbívoro de turno, el y Byakuran con su sonrisa amable y su afabilidad, juntos solían hacer estragos en los corazones de las pobres chicas y chicos que se enamoraban de ellos.

 

La campana sonó dando el inicio de la clase. Los cuatro se levantaron sin prisa nadie en el colegio ni siquiera los profesores se atreverían a regañarlo. Después de todo no había nada que los estudiantes temieran mas en el colegio que recibir la tan nefasta tarjeta roja con una calavera y la firma dorada de V4, nadie que la hubiese recibido había sobrevivido tan siquiera una semana en la escuela, esa tarjeta significaba algo simple, los 4 Varia te querían fuera de su escuela. Esa tarjeta era la declaración de algo simple... te ibas a convertir en el punto de toda la escuela. Los V4 no tenían que mover ni un solo dedo para verte fuera de ella el resto del colegio lo aria, por el simple hecho de hacer feliz al temido y a la vez admirado V4, pues esos cuatro no solo eran ricos, eran además muy guapos y carismáticos a su manera.

 

***

 

-Squalo-le llamo su madre, bueno su madre adoptiva. El chico de largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta y ojos plateados había sido adoptado por Nana e Imetsu Sawada muy joven más o menos a sus dos años cuando había quedado huérfano y sus padrinos lo habían llevado a vivir con ellos y su pequeño hijo Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 

-¿Si mama?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Era una casa de dos pisos bastante humilde el primer piso era una lavandería y el segundo la casa de la familia.

 

-Apúrate hijo Tsuna ya está listo y Mukuro los está esperando van a llegar tarde al colegio-le dijo su madre adecentándole el cabello. Squalo miro a la puerta donde un moreno de ojos castaños le hizo gestos para que se apurara, Tsuna su hermanito. Squalo sonrió mirando el reloj, tendrían que correr hasta la escuela tomo la mochila y se despidió de su madre antes de apurarse hacia su hermano y ambos salir hacia donde ya los esperaba Mukuro recostado del portón de la casa.

 

-Sí que tardaban- les reprocho el de cabello en forma de piña.

 

-Lo siento Mukuro- se disculpo por la tardanza Tsuna con su sonrisa siempre tierna y pacifista. Mukuro rio negando con la cabeza y quitándole importancia, nadie podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Tsuna.

 

-¿Una carrera hasta la escuela?-le pregunto Tsuna. Squalo sonrió traviesamente igual que Mukuro.

 

-A la una, a las dos... y a las tres-los tres chicos salieron corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo y lograron entrar al aula en el segundo en que la campana sonaba y el profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de esta.

 

-A tiempo, Superbi, Sawada y Rokudo- les dijo el profesor indicándoles que se sentaran con una sonrisa divertida al ver que esos tres lograron llegar antes de que cerrara la puerta, los chicos acudían a una escuela pública, eran de familias humildes y se conocían desde el jardín de infancia cuando unos chicos habían molestado a Tsuna y Mukuro lo habia defendido, cuando Squalo habia llegado se habia unido a la pelea y desde ese día se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, Squalo y Mukuro eran muy protectores con Tsuna, tal vez tenía mucho que ver con lo inocente y despistado que era el hermanito adoptivo del de cabellos plata.

 

***

 

-Tsuna hijo necesito que me hagas un favor- llamo Nana al castaño, ya que vio que Squalo estaba leyendo un libro supuso de la escuela, aunque en realidad solo era una novela de terror lo que leía.

 

-Si mama- le sonrió el de cabello castaño levantando su vista del televisor donde veía los muñequitos con Lambo  su hermanito pequeño.

 

-Hay que hacer una entrega de la lavandería y tu padre y yo estamos ajetreados ¿podrías tu hacerla?-le pregunto.

 

-Claro-se levanto Tsuna más que contento de ayudar.

 

-Bien la entrega ahí que hacerla en el colegio Namimori- sonrió Nana.

 

-Eso está muy lejos madre-protesto Squalo levantando la cabeza de su libro no le agradaba que su hermanito fuera a ir a un sitio lejos. Aunque exageraba solo quedaba a una media hora en bicicleta, pero no era en vano que Squalo era sumamente sobreprotector con su hermanito -yo iré- decidió el de cabellos plata.

 

-Pero hijo tu estas estudiando y…

 

-No estoy estudiando mama- sonrió Squalo enseñándole la portada del libro-solo leo una novela.

 

-Oh bueno en ese caso- asintió Nana-pero ten mucho cuidado-le indico entregándole el uniforme que habia que entregar.

 

-Hai mama no te preocupes lo tendré- asintió ese día libraba turno del pequeño restaurante de Sushi en el que trabajaba. –Además Tsuna trabaja hoy-le recordó-dentro de una hora-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermanito que pego un gritito al ver la hora que era y se apresuro a saltar del sofá para subir corriendo a vestirse para el trabajo pero Squalo lo agarro de la espalda de la camisa deteniéndolo-no vayas a irte solo, Mukuro trabaja hoy y va a pasarte a buscar para que vayan juntos al restauran-le advirtió Squalo muy serio.

 

-Hai onichan- sonrió tiernamente Tsuna.  
  
-bien- asintió el peliplata tomando el uniforme que engancho a la bicicleta saliendo con rumbo a Namimori a entregar el uniforme.

 

Cuando llego al colegio Squalo quedo sin aliento, demonios eso no era un colegio era un mundo, era enorme, dejo su bicicleta aparcada y bajo de ella con el uniforme, buscando al estudiante que le pertenecía, Leviathán. Entro al comedor y casi se va de culo, demonios aquello parecía un restaurante de 6 estrellas todo fino y elegante, demonios el desentonaba ahí como un pulgar mal herido. Fue a preguntar si alguien conocía al estudiante Leviathán para entregar el uniforme y salir cagando leche de ese lugar, cuando escucho a unos estudiantes hablar.

 

-Está en la azotea- susurraban con excitación.

 

-Sí parece que se va a arrojar…

 

-Mucho aguanto el Leviathán…

 

-Fue su culpa por molestar a Xanxus Sama…

 

Squalo no necesito escuchar mas así que su cliente estaba en la azotea con paso decidido se dirigió hacia allá subiendo las escaleras al llegar arriba estaba sin aire por tantas escaleras, vio un grupo de chicos reunidos alrededor de uno parado en la baranda.

 

-Leviathán Sama-llamo Squalo y se sorprendió cuando el chico trepado en la baranda le miro, se veía mal se notaba que habia sido recientemente golpeado y de un lado de su cara caía sangre. –¿es usted Leviathán Sama?- preguntó Squalo.

 

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el chico extrañado.

 

-Yo soy Squalo de la lavandería Sawada, le traigo su uniforme- señaló confuso entendiendo poco a poco lo que pasaba… ¿acaso su cliente iba a saltar al vacío?

 

El chico sonrió con ironía.

 

-Factúraselo a mis padres después de que haya saltado.- le dijo.

 

-Claro no hay… ¿saltado? ¿Va a saltar? ¿Ahora?- grito Squalo. El chico se volvió para saltar y Squalo volvió a gritar. -espere, no salte…. ¿Qué puede ser tan horrible para que un joven quiera saltar al vacío? Demonios pero si este sitio parece un castillo-le dijo Squalo- no salte señor, créame usted está en un buen sitio no conoce el infierno de allá fuera de luchar día a día con los exámenes de ingreso y demás-le aseguro Squalo.

 

-Y tú no sabes el infierno que es el V4.- le aseguro.

 

-¿El V4?- pregunto Squalo extrañado.

 

-Si los amos de este estúpido instituto, yo solo tropecé con ese Xanxus y ahora mírame- le dijo Leviathán.

 

-¿El te hiso eso? Pues entonces dale una trompada en todo el hocico yo lo haría- le aseguro Squalo con firmeza arrancándole una sonrisa.

 

-Eres un chico divertido pero nadie puede contra él, él ni siquiera me tuvo que tocar solo esa estúpida tarjeta y la escuela me hiso esto-le dijo Leviathán negando con la cabeza y saltando al vacio, Squalo soltó un escandaloso grito y se arrojo sobre el chico, logrando atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo desde tan aparatosa altura.

 

***

 

-Te digo Mukuro ese sitio es una completa locura- le aseguraba Squalo inclinado sobre la ventana que daba a la cocina a su mejor amigo, Tsuna limpiaba una mesa que un par de clientes acababan de abandonar, Mukuro fregaba los pocos trastes que habían en la cocina, y Yamamoto el jefe y dueño de la pequeña tienda de sushi hacia una nueva orden para llevar, por lo que Squalo estaba sin nada que hacer relatándole a su amigo lo que habia vivido en aquel colegio cuando habia salvado al chico.

 

-La gente rica a veces está loca -le dio la razón Mukuro, cuando de pronto el pequeño restauran se lleno de periodistas que se abalanzaron sobre Squalo haciéndole mil y una pregunta.

 

-¡VOIIII!- grito Squalo que no entendía nada entre tanto griterío si hasta tanto flash lo estaba dejando siego.

 

-Onisan- trataba de llegar Tsuna a su lado. Squalo estaba confundido hasta que Yamamoto Takeshi su jefe se hiso cargo rescatando a Tsuna y metiéndolo a la cocina por la ventana, Mukuro recibió rápidamente al castaño y Yamamoto fue ahora por Squalo al que hiso entrar por la puerta a la cocinita donde Mukuro se puso protectoramente frente a sus amigos aunque no fue necesario, Yamamoto no los dejo pasar al área de la cocina y se encargo de echar a los periodistas de su pequeño restaurante de Sushi.

 

***

 

Era todo un escándalo Superman, le llamaban los periódicos el chico normal que habia salvado al pobre niño rico acosado por Xanxus Di Vongola. Timoteo estaba furioso con su hijo y con ese pobretón habia que solucionar esto y él sabia como hacerlo.

 

-Lussuria- llamo a su asistente que se acerco a él a escuchar las instrucciones de su jefe.

 

***

 

Mukuro se asomo primero y cuando vio el camino despejado le hiso señas a Tsuna y a Squalo para que avanzaran, lograron llegar hasta la casa de los Sawada sin que ningún loco periodista los detuviera pero al llegar quedaron en shock, habían un montón de autos negros frente a la casa de los Sawada manteniendo lejos a los periodistas, Tsuna y Squalo corrieron alarmados a su casa y Mukuro los siguió. Fue así como Squalo Superbi hijo adoptivo del matrimonio Sawada consiguió una beca de esgrima para el prestigioso colegio Namimori, esa era la idea de Timoteo para acallar los rumores, si metían al colegio al chico pobre que ocasiono todo el escándalo el ignorante pueblo vería que en el instituto Namimori amablemente patrocinado por los Vongola no se discriminaba a nadie.

 

**Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Namimori

** Capitulo 2: Namimori **

 

-Me niego a ir- gruñía Squalo mientras era ignorado por Tsuna que cepillaba sus cabellos trensandolos esa mañana con verdadero entusiasmo.

 

-Es como un sueño ir a Namimori- decía Tsuna con entusiasmo.

 

-¡VOOOIIIIII! Es que no me están escuchando- grito Squalo, claro que como siempre era un griton su familia le ignoro.

 

-Deja de gritar-le dijo Mukuro que estaba ahí de presentado… bueno casi siempre estaba en casa de los Sawada eso no era raro-mira esta chaqueta-dijo aprobatoriamente con la beca le habían regalado los útiles escolares al peliblanco y esa chaqueta costaba más que todo el guardarropa de la familia de Mukuro y los Sawada juntos.

 

-¡¡¡VOII!!!- Empezó a gritar Squalo de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por Mukuro que echo a todos de la habitación incluido a Tsuna mandándolos a alistar el desayuno como si esa fuera su casa y se quedo solo con su amigo.

 

-Deja de gritar ¿has pensado en tu familia? ¿en Tsuna?- le pregunto Mukuro.

 

-¿Qué quieres decir cabeza de piña?- le pregunto Squalo receloso.

 

-Si vas a Namimori podrás conseguir trabajo donde sea Squalo, eso está asegurado cualquier empresa se muere por contratar a aun egresado de Namimori, no tendrás que pasar por todo lo que yo y Tsuna para conseguir un buen trabajo si es que conseguimos uno y no acabamos toda la vida trabajando para Takeshi… que no tiene nada de malo el jefe es genial con nosotros pero el restaurante apenas y da-le dijo Mukuro. Squalo tenía que admitir que Mukuro tenía razón si él pudiera conseguir un buen trabajo después de salir de la escuela podría ayudar a su familia y asegurar el futuro de Tsuna incluso podrían mandar a Tsuna a la universidad, el podría ayudar a sus padres a pagar eso.

 

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón- admitió de mala gana.

 

-Genial ahora quita esa cara y termínate de vestir y baja a desayunar antes de que Tsuna y yo nos acabemos todo el desayuno-sonrió Mukuro bajando a desayunar. Squalo le observo salir de su habitación con un suspiro y se termino de vestir.

 

****  
  


-Cuídate Onichan y pórtate bien-le pidió Tsuna a su hermano en el punto en que se tenían que separar, Mukuro y Tsuna para seguir a pie para su escuela y Squalo para tomar el bus que le dejaba cerca de su nuevo colegio.

 

-Hai, hai, aspiro a pasar los próximos tres años completamente desapercibido-confeso Squalo-Mukuro cuida a Tsuna si le pasa algo pateare tu trasero-le advirtió al del cabello de piña como cariñosamente le decían.

 

-Hai, hai déjame a Tsuna chan a mi-sonrió poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del castaño atrayéndolo hacia el.

 

-No le toques tanto pervertido-le advirtió Squalo.

 

-Kufufufu-rio Mukuro con esa risa tan de él.

 

***

 

El mapa estaba en chino para Squalo no entendida ni pio de a donde se supone que tenía que ir y no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie, demonios desde que había llegado solo había visto puras mochilas Luis Vutton, Armani, versaces entre otras y de la joyería de las chicas o los relojes de los chicos ni hablar, si parecía mas un desfile de esos de súper estrellas que se veían por televisión que un colegio, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua el no pegaba ahí ni con cola.

 

Al fin encontró su salón para su alivio y tomo el primer asintió que encontró libre cosa fácil dado que el aula estaba vacía aun. El colegio Namimori iba desde el jardín de niños hasta la universidad, y dado que el acababa de entrar a High School sentía que ese no era su lugar, demonios daría todo por estar en su calurosa aula con Tsuna y Mukuro ahora mismo, pero debía aguantar era por su familia además… no podía ser tan malo, era solo una escuela para niños ricos, pero solo una escuela ¿verdad?

 

***

 

Era el almuerzo Squalo buscaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario para comer el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado cuando frente a él el alumnado se abrió como el mar rojo y vio entrar a cuatro chicos que supuso acertadamente el V4 al escuchar los gritos histéricos a su alrededor de…

 

-Son los V4…

 

-Dios que guapos son…

 

Y gilipolleses parecidas, se echo a un lado antes de que esos cuatro llegaran a su altura y los observo pasar a su lado, notando como el chico rubio lo miraba un momento sin detener su andar con sus amigos, así que ese era el famoso V4… pues la verdad no le veía nada del otro mundo, si eran guapos peor ¿y qué? Iba a darse la vuelta para seguir su camino cuando los cuatro chicos se detuvieron frente a una temblorosa chica que les miro con anhelo extendiendo una linda tarta blanca adornada con fresas hacia el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

 

-Es para usted Xanxus sama-susurro-la hice yo.

 

Squalo vio incrédulo como el tal Xanxus tomaba la tarta la miraba y se la estampaba en la cara a la chica que cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose la carita y echándose a llorar, mientras aquellos cuatro salvajes seguían su camino y al ver que los cuatro chicos se iban el resto del colegio empezaba a dispersarse burlándose de la pobre chica. Squalo sintió lastima por ella y se acercó a ella extendiéndole un pañuelo.

 

-Ay no llores esos cuatro salvajes no lo merecen-le aseguro. La chica le miro con sus ojitos llenos de lagrima tomando el pañuelo barato y normal que Squalo le tendía.-no les des ese gusto-le sonrió.

 

-¿Salvajes?-se escucho una vos detrás del incrédulo.

 

-¿Tu a quien llamas salvajes?- dijo la escandalosa vos de un chico rubio detrás del. Squalo se volteo haber quien hablaba y tuvo que contener una risa al ver al rubio con el cabello en los ojos y una coronita en la cabeza junto a otros dos chicos.

 

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Un perro pastor alemán con ese pelo?- le pregunto Squalo irónico.

 

-tu… oh ya sé quién eres… eres el becado el nuevo. Bien por ser nuevo esta vez te lo perdonaremos, pero la próxima vez que hables así del V4 ellos se enteraran-dijo el orgulloso rubio dándose la vuelta y alejándose, Squalo le iba a gritar cuando sintió la mano de la chica en la suya jalándole con suavidad.

 

-No lo hagas, Belphegor Sempai puede hacer tu vida un infierno-le aseguro la chica.

 

-Ves sin llorar te ves mejor-le ayudo Squalo con una sonrisa amable a terminar de limpiarse la cara.- ¿cómo te llamas?

 

-Daisy- dijo y en ese momento Squalo noto que la chica de cabello verde con una curiosa cicatriz en su bonita cara era en realidad un chico.-Gracias por ayudarme.

 

-eh… no fue nada-dijo Squalo sorprendido.-buscaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde almorzar… ¿sabes de alguno?-le pregunto.

 

Daisy asintió.

 

-Si quieres te lo muestro-dijo tímidamente mirando con una sonrisa tierna a su salvador.

 

-Te lo agradeseria- asintio Squalo.

 

***  
  
-¿este colegio siempre es así…?-Le pregunto Squalo a Daisy cuando este le llevo a una solitarias escaleras donde pudieron sentarse a comer y Squalo se ofreció a compartir su bento con Daisy, quien nunca había probado algo así y se veía entusiasmado, a pesar de ser Italia, Squalo tomaba Bento por que los Sawada eran originarios de Japón así que en su casa habían muchas tradiciones de Japón e incluso su trabajo en el restaurante de sushi era porque los Sawada conocían a los Yamamoto de Japón así que el jefe no dudo en ofrecerles el trabajo.

 

-¿Así como?-pregunto Daisy mirándolo a punto de llevarse un onigiri a la boca.

 

-Tan plástico.-le dijo Squalo. Daisy se encogió de hombros.

 

-Si aquí la apariencia lo es todo-asintió.

 

-Oye… lamento que el chico que te gustara te rechazara-le dijo Squalo.

 

-Oh no, el no me gustaba. -nego Daisy con la cabeza.

 

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué te le declaraste?  
  


-Porque mi mama me obligo tenemos una pequeña empresa, mi madre pensó que si podía seducir a el heredero Di Vongola nuestra vida estaría solucionada pero a decir verdad me alegra que me rechazara el no me gusta-negó Daisy-si es guapísimo pero… no me gusta su carácter-le dijo mirando con entusiasmo a Squalo el pequeño corazoncito de Daisy estaba empezando a latir por su Sempai frente a él.

 

-oh… ¿entonces por que lloraste?-pregunto Squalo.

 

-Por que fue muy humillante-le dijo Daisy como si fuera obvio y Squalo no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con el chico.

 

-Cuéntame más de esta escuela.-le pidió Squalo.

 

-Bueno dado que eres un becado lo primero que debes saber es… mantente alejado de los V4-le dijo Daisy y procedió a explicarle quienes eran los V4 y un poco de cómo era Namimori y cómo funcionaba.

 

***  
  
-Boss- saludo Squalo entrando al pequeño restaurante de sushi.-Daisy-se volvió hacia su compañero de clase-debes irte a tu casa yo tengo que trabajar-le dijo.

 

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con Sempai-aseguro Daisy.

 

-Onishan- apareció Tsuna acompañado de Mukuro detrás de Daisy y el peliplata -¿un amigo ya en el colegio?- sonrió al ver que Daisy portaba el mismo uniforme que Squalo.

 

-Eh… algo así-se hecho la trenza blanca a un lado de su hombro.

 

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, por favor cuida de mi hermano-le saludo Tsuna al chico con una sonrisa.

 

-Presenta, presenta-ordeno Mukuro con una sonrisa pervertidilla a Squalo mirando a Daisy de arriba abajo ocasionándole un sonrojo al chico.

 

-Mukuro guarda tus manos o te las corto-le advirtió Squalo-este es Daisy un compañero del colegio, Daisy el inadaptado con cabeza de Piña es Mukuro Rokudo y el castaño es mi hermanito Tsunayoshi-les presento Squalo.

 

-Eh chicos apurasen-les llamo Takeshi detrás de la barra de Sushi al verlos a los tres ahí-Mukuro los trastes te esperan en la cocina, Tsuna encárgate de las mesas, Squalo necesito que me ayudes a cortar el pescado-les ordeno a sus empleados Takeshi con una sonrisa. Los tres suspiraron y se apresuraron a ponerse manos a la obra mientras Daisy se sentaba frente a la barra y pedía Sushi quería probar lo que su Sempai hiciera nunca había comido comida japonesa pero si la hacia su Sempai sospechaba que se convertiría en su favorita.

 

***

 

Daisy estaba que reventaba tenían un trabajo en grupo y el profesor no le había puesto con su adorado Sempai, había puesto a su Sempai con ese imbécil de Kikyo.

 

***  
  
Bueno Squalo tenía que admitir que el colegio no era tan malo como pensaba, digo no soportaba a la mayoría de los niños ricos ahí, peor Daisy era divertido era como tener una mascota… le recordaba a su hermanito Lambo, y Kikyo era muy amable y estaba asiendo muy buenas migas con su compañero de clase que aprecia también muy fascinado por Japón aunque a Daisy parecía no caerle bien Kikyo.

 

-Daisy, no puedo hoy quede con Kikyo san para trabajar en nuestro proyecto- se disculpo Squalo revolviéndole el cabello a Kikyo-pero anda y ve tu al restaurante de Sushi, Tsuna y Mukuro trabajan hoy-se despidió Squalo de el yendo a encontrarse con Kikyo.

 

Kikyo y Squalo estuvieron estudiando cerca de una hora antes de dar por finalizado su trabajo y Kikyo invito un helado a Squalo. Squalo asesto con una sonrisa y mientras estaban comiendo el helado, acompaño a Kikyo que le guiaba por toda la escuela para que la conociera.

 

-Esta escuela es casi un mundo-rio Squalo escandalosamente contagiando a Kikyo que tropezó, Squalo se fue a adelantar para agarrarlo pero no llego a tiempo y Kikyo dio con todos sus huesos en el suelo y su helado salió de su mano volando directo a los zapatos de Xanxus di Vongola que venía caminando con sus tres inseparables amigos. Squalo abrió sus ojos grande y el pobre Kikyo palideció.

 

-Lo siento- exclamo el de cabello aqua.

 

-Tu… basura-le gruño Xanxus viendo sus caros zapatos.

 

-Lo siento señor- tembló Kikyo- le juro que pagare por los zapatos-le aseguro Kikyo.

 

-¿Acaso insinúas que tú tienes más dinero que yo, Basura?-pregunto Xanxus asiendo a Kikyo palidecer mas.

 

-No yo…

 

-Ya ya no seas amargado Xanxus, mira que estas asustando al bonito chico-dijo Byakuran coqueto acercándose a Kikyo.

 

-Escoria- le dijo a Kikyo dándose la vuelta para irse cuando Squalo lo detuvo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de mal humor.

 

-Oye no tienes que hablarle así fue un accidente y él se disculpo- le dijo Squalo furioso.

 

-¿Como me hablaste Escoria?- le encaro Xanxus también de mal humor.

 

-¡VOOOIIIII! Mafioso bastardo- le grito Squalo acercándose a Xanxus la mal de cabreado y ante la cara asombrada de Kikyo y de los restantes tres miembros del V4 le estampo lo que quedaba de su helado en la cara.

 

-Tu…- Xanxus se arrojo sobre Squalo, pero Dino lo detuvo junto a Hibari mientras Squalo le veía desafiante negándose a retroceder, claro que la sonrisa no le duro mucho cuando Xanxus a pesar de estar agarrado logro alcanzar la larga trenza de cabello platinado dándole un fuerte tirón que hiso gritar a Squalo. Squalo se arrojo sobre Xanxus para romperle la cara pero Byakuran lo detuvo.

 

-Te voy a romper la cara hijo de ****- le gritaba Squalo tratándose de zafar de los brazos de Byakuran. Xanxus se saco a Dino y a Hibari de encima de un empujo y se limpio la cara mirando mal a Squalo.

 

-Vas a desear estar muerto-le juro dándose la vuelta y alejándose. Byakuran miro a Squalo con lastima soltándolo, Dino simplemente lo miro con sus profundos ojos y Hibari le ignoro dándose la vuelta, así se alejaron los V4.

 

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a Kikyo acercándose a él, pero Kikyo pego un chillido y se alejo de Squalo aprisa.

 

-No no me toques… estas marcado por el V4 no te acerques a mi.- se alejo a prisa.

 

-Pero es que se volvió loco- se quedo asombrado Squalo y por qué no algo lastimado también había pensado que Kikyo podía llegar a ser su amigo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Presión.

**Capitulo 3: Presión.**

 

Squalo llego al instituto algo desganado recordando la reacción de Kikyo el día anterior, le había herido que se alejara de esa forma de él cuando el solo había querido ayudar. A medida que caminaba notaba extrañando como todos le miraban a cada paso que daba, receloso se dirigió a su taquilla la cual abrió para tomar sus libros cuando vio ahí colgando dentro de esta una tarjeta roja con la imagen de una calavera y las iniciales 4V. La arranco y la piso aunque ya rápidamente de mensaje de texto en mensaje de texto el chisme se había corrido, Squalo Superbi estaba marcado por el 4V y debían hacerlo abandonar el colegio.

 

Squalo no tardo nada en caer en cuenta que significaba ser marcado con la dichosita tarjeta roja. Iba caminando cuando empezaron a empujarle con algo de fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar contra un contenedor de la basura.

 

-Ten cuidado imbécil-dijo un muchacho alto que le hizo meter su cabeza en el fondo de la basura al agarrarlo de la nuca.

 

Squalo se zafo del gilipollas sumamente furioso con un fuerte codazo en el estomago del tipo que le sostenía, era de poca paciencia justo eso mismo era lo que le había metido en problemas con Xanxus Di Vongola.

-¡VOOOII! HIJO DE PUTA, te voy a matar-le grito a punto de golpearlo pero otro chico le metió el pie asiéndolo tropezar y caer al piso, antes de que Squalo se pudiera parar el profesor salió y les ordeno entrar al salón mirando con desagrado al chico becado. Todos en el salón de clase se rieron despectivamente del becadito menos Daisy quien ni siquiera le miro abrasando un peluche en su regazo y mirando directo a su escritorio como si le encontrara fascinante. Para desesperación de Squalo eso no fue todo, en clase le robaron sus apuntes, mientras que dos chicos jugaban a lanzar bolitas de papel húmedo con saliva a sus cabellos largos y plateados.

 

Squalo estaba borde de su paciencia, su ira crecía por minutos y quería levantarse y arremeter contra todos los hijos de puta de su clase pero no podía se recordaba que estaba asiendo esto por su familia, no podía hacer que lo expulsaran y esa sería la única forma que esos cuatro capullos conseguiría que dejara la escuela porque él no renunciaría, no señor Squalo Superbi no se rendía.

 

-Superbi, huele fatal hágame el favor de salir de mi clase hasta que aprenda a venir decentemente al colegio-le riño el profesor de matemáticas, claro no era para menos después de que le habían metido la cabeza en el zafacón, Squalo solo se levanto molesto y fulminando al profesor con la mirada se mordió la lengua y salió, dirigiéndose al baño para arreglar su cabello que ese día su hermanito le había arreglado con tanto amor como cada mañana.

 

_-~Oh el becado huele feo como un burro con trebejos_

_~el becado huele mal como bacalao sin sal_

_~el becado no se baño a comprarle un jabón_ \- empezaron a cantar algunos de sus compañeros haciéndole burla.

 

-¡VOIII! ¡Montón de escorias infantiles!-les grito Squalo metiéndose al baño, donde se quito la porquería del cabello conteniendo las lagrimas no de miedo ni nada parecido si no de rabia de pura y dura rabia por no poderle caer a todos esos hijos de puta a trompadas, tomo papel para arreglarse su uniforme y limpiárselo. Ver su cabello así le dio una tremenda rabia, su cabello, había jurado a Tsuna que no se lo cortaría si el superaba el cáncer, hacía muchos años, cuando el tratamiento para el cáncer por el que se mudaron de Japón a Europa de Tsuna hiso que este empezara a perder su cabello castaño , Squalo se había querido picar el suyo para acompañarlo ambos eran muy jóvenes unos 8 o 9 años, pero su hermanito le había hecho jurar que se dejaría crecer el cabello por que él iba a superar el cáncer,  y Tsuna lo había hecho, había vencido al cáncer y cuando estuvo curado le había dicho que era porque quería ver a su nisama con el cabello largo, Squalo había cumplido su promesa y desde ese entonces no se lo había picado llevándolo tan largo con mucho orgullo. Una vez estuvo lo mejor posible se dispuso a salir a los leones, bueno ya se tendrían que cansar no podrían seguirle molestando eternamente, ¿verdad?

 

Las horas  de clase pasaban demasiado lentas para alguien en la posición de Squalo... bromas pesadas, le cambiaban el casillero, incluso se habían orinado en el, que como lo hicieron era la duda del millón, pero todo lo que había en su casillero había quedado arruinado.

 

-Oh huele fatal... ¿becadito no arreglas ese mal oliente casillero?-Se burlo una chica que estaba cerca cuando Squalo abrió su casillero.

 

-Son asquerosos, niños ricos, hijos de puta ¡VOII!- les grito Squalo serrando el casillero de un portazo sus libros estaban echados a perder. Molesto se alejó de ahí, pero cuando iba pasando uno de los pasillos se vio rodeado, miro a todos desconfiados al verlos con las manos en la espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar habían sacado las manos de su espalda, lanzándole globos llenos de harina y agua dejándolo hecho un lio, Squalo estaba en shock y apenas alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo. Para su suerte en ese momento llego un profesor que disperso al grupo y miro desaprobatoriamente a Squalo.

 

-¿Que fachas son esas?-le reclamo como si Squalo tuviera la culpa de lo que le acababan de hacer. Squalo solo vio y escucho la risa de los demás... y la mirada burlona de Xanxus al verle hecho un pastel.

 

Squalo le dio un puño a la pared por no estampárselo en la cara al profesor y se alejó casi corriendo de ahí hacia las apartadas escaleras de emergencia, una vez en ella se apoyó en la barandilla y grito con toda la rabia y la bronca que tenia enzima.

 

-!!!!VOIIII!!!!-estaba furioso y las lagrimas de rabia ahora que estaba solo se escapaban de sus ojos, esos mocosos ricos botando la harina así cuando en su familia era un bien preciado cada centavo era valioso

 

-4V, 4 venenos eso es lo que son escúchenme bien no me rendiré ante ustedes, nunca llegara el día en que me doblegue ante ustedes-grito a la nada y eso le hiso sentirse mucho mejor cuando escucho un movimiento al final de las escaleras de emergencia sobresaltado se volteo hacia estas, mirando para su horror como Dino Cavallone uno de los infames 4V se levantaba al parecer había estado tomándose una siesta ahí.

 

Dino se levanto con un gesto de desenfado, las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo con esos hermosos y profundos ojos imposibles de leer.

 

-Superbi- le saludo-pareces un panqueque.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a molestarme tu también como esos bastardo?-se negó a dejarse intimidar Squalo levantando su cabeza en alto a pesar de estar todo empapado y lleno de harina asta por las orejas.

 

-¿Perdona?- le pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

 

-¿Cómo que, qué? ustedes son los que me han hecho esto... ustedes y su estúpida tarjetita... pero no voy a rendirme-le advirtió. Dino suspiro.

 

-Fue tu culpa, no debiste enfrentar a Xanxus si querías una vida medianamente tranquila aquí, pero hasta donde sé, yo no soy quien esta molestándote ¿o sí? no es mi problema si te machacan como si fueras solo material de desecho-le dijo Dino sacando un pañuelo sumamente fino de su bolsillo y limpiándole las manchas de harina de la cara a Squalo dejándolo desconcertado por la diferencia entre sus palabras y sus acciones.

 

-Di Vongola solo fue un gilipollas mimado-dijo Squalo serio, tratando de retirar su rostro pero Dino no le dejo terminándole de sacar la harina del rostro.

 

-Sí, pero no estás en igualdad de condiciones, solo eres un becado y es algo que hasta tu debiste entender.-le dijo Dino tomando su mano y poniéndole el pañuelo ahora para el inservible en la mano.

 

-¿estás hablando en serio?-pregunto boquiabierto-¿entonces solo porque ustedes tienen dinero tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran y uno debe callarse?-boqueo indignado.

 

Dino solo le ignoro empezando a bajar las escaleras.

 

-Piensa lo que quieras pero en la vida real siempre será así, el león se come al gato. Por cierto eres muy ruidoso ya no es divertido descansar aquí-se estiro desapareciendo escaleras abajo dejando a Squalo completa y totalmente desconcertado no entendía a ese chico rubio, era inusualmente desesperante y a la vez amable pensó con el pañuelo en su mano. Decidió mejor no seguir tratando de entender a Dino Cavallone tenía la rara sensación de que eso solo le daría dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a su salón de clase ahora vacio a buscar su mochila, para su sorpresa al entrar al oscura aula no solo encontró su mochila a salvo si no que libros nuevos de clase y el uniforme de deporte pulcramente doblado sobre su silla. “Siento ser un cobarde Sempai” se leía la nota sobre la ropa. Squalo sonrió ligeramente reconociendo la letra… Daisy.

 

 

***

 

Squalo tuvo que llevar el uniforme a lavar a la casa de Mukuro no quería que sus padres vieran el estado en que había quedado su uniforme, también aprovechó para lavarse el cabello y bañarse en la casa de su amigo, así que al llegar a su casa sus padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba viviendo su hijo en la escuela y así lo prefería Squalo esta era su guerra.

 

***  
  
Al otro día al llegar a la escuela fue un poco más de lo mismo aunque esta vez estuvo más en guardia y no le pudieron atrapar para tirarle nada o meterle la cabeza donde no iba. Para relajarse fue al gimnasio a practicar esgrima, para su buena suerte este estaba vacío por lo que se pudo relajar un buen rato practicando sus movimientos, tener una espada en su mano era completamente natural para él. Cuando termino dejo la espada con todas las otras y se quito el casco como los guantes yendo al vestuario cuando se vio rodeado por tres chicos.

 

-No, no de nuevo-susurro para sí mismo en guardia. Pero no se espero lo que estos tres trataron de hacer, le hicieron caer al suelo, entre dos le sostuvieron y el tercero trato de quitarle la camisa de entrenamiento.  
  
-¡Voiiii!- grito Squalo retorciéndose como un pescado para que le soltaran, cosa difícil pues eran tres contra uno, cuando los cuatro escucharon un bufido molesto.

 

-¿Por qué son tan ruidosos?-Era Dino Cavallone levantándose de la colchoneta donde había estado tirado descansando.   
  
-Cavallone-exclamaron los tres. Dino levanto sus ojos azules mirándolos.

 

-¿Todavía están aquí?-pregunto estrechando sus ojos de forma escalofriante.

 

-Pero… pero Sempai…. Xanxus sama….-Los tres no pudieron decir más ante la mirada del rubio y solo alcanzaron a soltar a Squalo y salir corriendo. Squalo quedo en shock cuando los tres chicos se fueron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar al entender lo cerca que había estado de que le pasara algo realmente malo.

 

-Están…. Locos-dijo con sus ojos dilatados.

 

Dino tomo una toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros pasándole un dedo cerca de los ojos limpiándole una lagrima que Squalo no había notado se le escapaba.

 

-Pensé que habías dicho que no te dejarías vencer-le dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

 

-Intentaron violarme-le grito Squalo reaccionando. Dino le miro arqueando las cejas.

 

-¿Sabes cómo hacer panqueques?-le pregunto el rubio de pronto cambiando completamente de conversación.

 

-¿Eh?-pregunto Squalo completamente desconcertado por el cambio de tema tan brusco.

 

-Que si sabes hacer panqueques-le repitió el rubio como si el peliplateado fuera lento de entendimiento.

 

-Eh…. Si-respondió asintiendo completamente desconcertado.

 

-¿Cómo se hacen?-pregunto Dino.

 

-Eh… bueno necesitas…-empezó a darle Squalo la receta completamente desconcertado el rubio Cavallone era demasiado raro para que el peliplata le entendiera.

 

-Bien lo tengo-asintió Dino levantándose y dándose la vuelta se retiro ante la mirada de un aun desconcertado platinado.

 

***

 

-¿Qué ellos qué?-grito Mukuro pero calló al ver el gesto de Squalo que le señalaba a donde Tsuna platicaba con Yamamoto.

 

-Si están completamente locos, son unos criminales-asintió Squalo.

 

-no te puedes seguir dejando Squalo ese no eres tú. El Squalo que yo conozco ya abría ido por el causante de todo esto y le abría dado una buena trompada-aseguro Mukuro.

 

Squalo suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás provocando que su trenza callera para atrás.

 

-Yo solo quería pasar desapercibido hasta finalizar la highs school- se quejo.

 

-Eso me parece mi querido que ya es imposible-le dijo Mukuro y Squalo sabía que lo que su amigo decía no era más que la pura verdad.

 

**Continuara….**


	4. Capítulo 4: El gato tiene mucho valor

**Capítulo 4: El gato tiene mucho valor**

 

 

Squalo se sentía mejor después de la conversación con Mukuro y de haber visto una peli con Tsuna y Lambo. Puede que fuera pobre pero tenía más que esos niños ricos, tenía amigos de verdad y una familia que le adoraba.

 

Pero su paciencia llego a su límite ese día cuando al entrar al salón de clase vio la pizarra escrita con mensajes guarros acerca de su vida sexual, completamente falso porque su vida sexual era inexistente. Se le salieron las maldiciones, mientras todos reían o comentaban bajito, molesto tomo el borrador para borrar la estúpida y ofensiva pisara, cuando Belphegor se le acercó con su típica sonrisa molesta y su corte de cabello estilo perrito y la molesta tierrita en la cabeza.

 

-No te molestes en borrarlo- le mostro su celular que tenía el mismo mensaje sobre la supuesta escandalosa vida sexual del peliblanco. Squalo le fue a dar un puñetazo en toda su cara, pero se contuvo no valía la pena si lo iban a echar que fuera al menos por pegarle al verdadero culpable, así que dándose la vuelta salió de ahí con rapidez directo hacia donde Daisy le había dicho en sus primeros días que quedaba la sala de los 4V. Entro sin llamar, encontrándose a las cuatro ratas a dos patas ahí.

 

-Así que el pobretón vino a disculparse- sonrió Xanxus cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho con una mirada burlona.-ya era hora.- le aseguro.

 

Byakuran y Kyoya le miraron sin emociones mientras Dino le miro con algo de curiosidad preguntándose si ya se habría rendido el chico pena le había parecido que tenía un carácter fuerte.

 

-¿Disculparme? ¿Es que en tu mundo el inocente se disculpa con el culpable?- le reclamo Squalo -Tu eres el que me debes una disculpa- le grito -¿Cómo te atreves a decir todas esas cosas de mi?… yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso- le grito echando su mano hacia atrás y sin que Xanxus se lo esperara le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz. Byakuran y Kyoya abrieron sus ojos con impresión, y Dino sonrió mientras Xanxus había caído sobre el sofá con una mirada impresionada por la osadía de Squalo era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien le enfrentaba así la primera vez en su vida que alguien que no fuera su hermana le ponía un dedo encima. -Escúchame bien- le cogió de las solapas de la camisa de marca sacudiéndolo -La próxima vez que te metas conmigo te matare- le juro empujándolo y dándose la vuelta salió de ahí sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

 

 

***  
  
El chisme de que Squalo Superbi el chico becado había enfrentado a Xanxus di Vongola literalmente el dueño de todo el colegio se corrió como la pólvora y ahora todos miraban con admiración, temor y lastima a Squalo, apartándose de su camino. A Squalo no le importaba él se sentía la mar de bien consigo mismo ahora.

 

***  
  
-Xanxus esta raro- dijo Byakuran jugando billar con Dino, Kyoya simplemente estaba sentado observándolos a todos, mientras Xanxus lanzaba dardos pensativo.

 

-Está enamorado de mí- dijo Xanxus de pronto.

 

-¿Eh?- preguntaron los otros tres integrantes del 4V.

 

-¿Estás hablando del becado?- preguntó Byakuran desconcertado.

 

-Si claro que hablo de él, está loco por mí.- Aseguro el moreno. Hibari Kyoya entorno los ojos.

 

-¿Y haber Sherlock que te llevo a esa conclusión?- preguntó burlonamente, claro que Xanxus ignoro el tono.

 

-¿Es que no lo ven? No reacciono por nada de lo que le hicimos…

 

-Hiciste- le corrigió Dino.

 

-…Pero cuando pusimos en duda su virginidad- prosiguió como si Dino no le hubiese interrumpido -Se apresuro a venir a aclararme que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Eso fue para que no pensara mal de él, ahora lo entiendo todo, está loco por mi actuaba así para llamar mi atención.   
  
Los restantes tres integrantes del 4V se miraron incrédulos ante lo que decía Xanxus… pero si el becado lo detestaba.

 

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- sonreía Xanxus mientras los otros tres negaban con la cabeza dejando a su jefe como un caso perdido.   
  
***  
  
-Así se hace- choco su mano Mukuro con la de su amigo. -Que aprenda que contigo no se mete.- Squalo asintió con una sonrisota.

 

-¿De qué hablan chicos?- se les acercó Tsuna con una sonrisa afable.

 

-De la escuela otuto nada importante- le sonrió Squalo tranquilizadoramente. Tsuna asintió confiando en su hermano regalando a los otros dos chicos más altos que él una sonrisa, los tres tenían la misma edad, Tsuna unos meses menos que Squalo y Mukuro pero debido a la enfermedad que había sufrido Tsuna era mucho más bajito que los otros dos protectores chicos.

 

***  
  
Squalo subía las escaleras rumbo al edificio donde tomaba sus clases de ciencias cuando un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro se pararon frente a él.

 

-¿Es usted Squalo Superbi?-pregunto uno de los hombres de negro.

 

-¡VOII!-grito Squalo sobresaltando -eh…si soy yo- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás cauteloso.

 

-Bien entonces por favor señor acompáñenos-le pidieron los sospechosos hombres de negro.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-negó con su cabeza.

 

-Son ordenes de nuestro jefe Xanxus Di Vongola- le informo uno de los hombros.

“Va a matarme” fue el pensamiento de Squalo, que se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo con los tipos de negro detrás del gritándose los unos a los otros que lo atraparan. Squalo corrió como si no hubiese un mañana si no lograba escapar, tratando de esquivar a los tipos. Cuando creyó haberlos perdido se apoyó en una esquina de la pared tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando le sorprendieron tomándole desde atrás.

 

-¡VOIII!- Grito forcejeando por escapar del agarre que le tenían dos hombres mientras un coche se acercaba y le obligaban a entrar a él, Squalo, empujo arañó y mordió sin ningún éxito, por que los hombres le pusieron un pañuelo en su nariz y boca y cuando trato de gritar no pudo más que aspirar la fragancia del pañuelo quedando inconsciente.

 

***  
  
Cuando Squalo despertó se sintió completamente desconcertado se encontraba cómodamente tendido sobre una butaca, su largo cabello que solía llevar trenzado o atado en una coleta estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, llevaba tradicionales zapatos de madera y un kimono en tonos azules con un precioso obi negro, una costosa pulsera en su mano derecha y una fina gargantilla con un diamante que tenia la severa sospecha que no era de fantasía.

 

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Es más ¿Dónde diablos se supone que estaba? Lo habían secuestrado en el colegio unos matones de negro podía recordar eso, pero no recordaba nada después de que lo subieran al auto, recogiendo los bajos del kimono con su mano se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor, demonios ese salón era realmente hermoso, los asientos, los altos ventanales, parecía como un salón digno de un castillo, tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado y sin aliento… Era un sitio realmente hermoso de esos que solo se veían en películas entonces vio un espejo y al mirarse quedo sin aliento, su pelo estaba brillante pulcramente peinado, su ropa, ese kimono debía costar varios cientos, se veía… guapísimo pensó sonrojándose, cuando vio en el reflejo del espejo al causante de sus pesadillas Xanxus di Vongola entrando al salón donde estaba.

 

-Sin duda ahora si te ves bien- dijo Xanxus aprobatoriamente viendo su obra maestra.

 

-¿TU?- grito Squalo al verlo. -¿Qué pretendes con esto Vongola?- le encaro.

 

-¡Nada!- sonrió Xanxus cruzando sus brasas sobre su pecho -Eh decidido complacerte, fuera de la escuela y en privado podrás llamarme Xanxus y seremos novios- le dijo todo magnánimo, mientras Squalo boqueaba asombrado.

 

-¿Qué?.... ¿Qué coños dices?- le grito.

 

-Se porque has hecho todo esto… por llamar mi atención, estás loco por mi- le dijo Xanxus- he de decir que eso me alagas y que así arreglado… eres realmente bonito así que seremos novios fuera del colegio- le dijo.

 

-Tu… estas demente- le remarco Squalo. -Jamás estaría contigo así fueras el último hombre de la tierra, te detesto.

 

-Venga, venga ya puedes dejar el teatro se que estás loco por mi- aseguro Xanxus.

 

-Estás loco… te detesto después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar- le aseguro Squalo.

 

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero tienes ahora mismo encima?- le pregunto Xanxus- Unos quince mil quinientos dólares… te sienta bien claro que puedes tener mucho mas como mi chico- le sonrió.   
  
Squalo negó con su cabeza incrédulo.

 

-Tú realmente crees que puedes comprar a la gente Vongola. La gente no se compra, los verdaderos amigos no se pueden comprar- le aseguro.

 

-Mencióname una sola cosa que no se pueda comprar- le reto Xanxus.

 

-El aire… y el amor- le dijo sacándose el collar y la pulsera y dejándolas caer al suelo -devuélveme mi ropa- le ordeno -pierde menos tiempo tratando de comprar a la gente y mas tratándotela de ganar y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mi- le advirtió.

 

-¿Estás hablando en serio?  
  
-Completamente- le dijo Squalo firmemente.

 

-Entonces espero que después no te arrepientas- le advirtió Xanxus dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí muy cabreado con esa escoria.

 

***  
  
Squalo se dirigía apresurado fuera de esa casa bordeando la verja cuando noto que a pesar de tener de vuelta su uniforme… aun llevaba los zapatos de madera. Inclinándose se los quito y los tiró sobre la barda… el problema ahora estaba descalzo y tenía un buen trecho que caminar hacia su casa. Justo en ese momento mientras se preguntaba que aria, escucho el ruido de una moto que se detuvo a su lado y el conductor se quito el casco revelando el rubio cabello y el rostro de Dino Cavallone.

 

-Squalo san- saludo el italiano -¿Que hace por aquí?- le pregunto.

 

-Yo…

 

-Sube- sonrió Dino divertido, Squalo miro la calle, luego la casa de Vongola y por último a Dino antes de subir a su moto -toma- le dijo Dino un casco de repuesto. Squalo se lo puso y se agarro a la cintura del rubio cuando este arranco poniendo sus pies sobre los de Dino para no lastimárselos. Dino condujo sin pedir direcciones ni nada hasta la casa de Squalo.

 

-¿Como sabias….?

 

-¿Donde vivías?- completo Dino la pregunta por él. -Byakuran lo averiguo y no los dijo- le dijo Dino encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Yo… ¿Porque eres amable conmigo?- le pregunto Squalo desconcertado bajándose de la moto y quitándose el casco.

 

-Me recuerdas a alguien- le dijo Dino tomando el casco -Por cierto te queda muy bien el cabello suelto- le dijo con una sonrisa acomodándose de nueva cuenta.

 

-Espera- le detuvo Squalo -G…gracias- le dijo. Dino sonrió divertido asintiendo en su dirección y arrancando la moto se alejo de la casa de Squalo que le observó alejarse sin poder despegar la vista hasta que escucho a Tsuna.

 

-Onichan-se volteo a ver al castaño asomado en la puerta con Mukuro detrás del.

 

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Mukuro.

 

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello onichan?- le pregunto Tsuna -se ve bien- sonrió -¿por qué estas descalzo?

 

-Una larga historia- toco Squalo uno de sus largos mechones con una sonrisa entrando a su casa.

 

**Continuará…**

 


	5. Capitulo 5: Viaje de estudios

**Capitulo 5: Viaje de estudios**

 

 

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor?-l e pregunto Byakuran a Xanxus poniéndose cómodo en la habitación de este, este solo bufo y ni se molesto en contestarle, en ese momento entraron Kyoya y Dino.

 

-¿Es cierto lo que escuche?- pregunto Dino directamente entrando a la habitación.

 

-¿Que escuchaste?- le pregunto Xanxus apenas interesado.

 

-Que viene tu primo… Genkishi- le dijo Dino.

 

-¿Genkishi San viene?-preguntaron Kyoya y Byakuran a la vez.

 

-Ah… si- asintió Xanxus sin darle mucha importancia. Genkishi Vongola primo de Xanxus era también la persona que les había cuidado a los cuatro cuando eran pequeños, un par de años mayor que ellos Genkishi había sido alguien cariñoso y un gran apoyo para todos ellos en su niñez, hasta el día que se graduó y se fue a Paris donde estaba triunfando como modelo. Para Dino era aun más especial que para todos ellos, cuando los padres de Dino habían muerto, Genkishi se había encargado personalmente de cuidar de Dino y ayudarlo a salir de la depresión que la muerte de los señores Cavallone en un accidente del cual solo Dino había sobrevivido le había causado.

 

***  
  
Squalo estaba contento con su vida de regreso de arriba había llegado la orden de dejarlo en paz y Daisy se había vuelto a acercar a él después de disculparse una y mil veces, Squalo le había quitado importancia agradeciéndole los libros y el uniforme de deporte que le había dejado aquel día. Squalo suponía en el fondo de su corazoncito que la orden venia de Dino Cavallone, definitivamente de Xanxus Vongola no era.

 

-Mira Squalo Sempai la información del viaje escolar de estas vacaciones- le dijo Daisy entusiasmado guiándolo al pisaron de anuncios. Squalo le siguió y quedo asombrado al ver la información.

 

-¿15 mil dólares un viaje de estudiantes?- grito. -Olvídalo eso es carísimo.

 

-Pero Squalo Sempai esta barato el del semestre pasado fue de unos 28 mil dólares o algo así- le aseguro Daisy.

 

-Ustedes chicos ricos están locos- negó Squalo con su cabeza.-ni siquiera tengo tanto dinero me niego.

 

-Bueno Squalo Sempai si quiere yo puedo…

 

-No- negó Squalo interrumpiendo a Daisy antes de que terminara-en serio estoy bien no me interesa ir-negó con su cabeza.

 

***  
  
-Bueno que bien una semana de vacaciones de la escuela-sonrió Tsuna por el receso escolar. Squalo y Mukuro asintieron de acuerdo los tres sentándose dado que ya habían terminado todo lo que hacer en el restaurante y no había ningún cliente.

 

-Prueben esto-les invito Yamamoto dándole unas nuevas muestras de sushi. Los tres lo hicieron y gimieron de gusto, su jefe realmente tenía talento para eso.

 

-¿Y qué haremos?- preguntó Mukuro dando que Yamamoto cerraría esa semana el restaurante porque tenía que viajar a Japón, por lo que sería el colmo quedarse sin hacer nada teniendo una semana libre tanto del trabajo como de la escuela.

 

-Tengo una idea- sonrió Tsuna tiernamente.

 

***  
  
Dino tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando a la gente que llegaba al aeropuerto hasta que lo vio a él, su antes largo cabello negro ahora llegaba hasta los hombros, le quedaba bien, llevaba unas gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos, sonreía, vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros mientras arrastraba su maleta. Dino se apresuro a acercarse a él, Genkishi Vongola sonrió al verlo.

 

-Hola- le sonrió a Dino dejando su maleta y abriendo sus brazos, Dino se apresuro a acercarse a él y abrasarlo levantándolo ligeramente del suelo. -No sabía que vendrías a resivirme- sonrio Genkishi besando la mejilla del rubio Cavallone.

 

-No podía ser de otra forma- sonrió Dino tomando la maleta de Genkishi y ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarlo. El pelinegro sonrió y tomando el brazo de Dino lo siguió afuera hasta el auto de Dino que había prescindido de la moto para poder llevar al pelinegro.

 

***  
  
-Tierra llamando a Dino-se burlo Byakuran de su amigo que estaba distraído desde que llego unas horas antes con el primo de Xanxus.

 

-Tírate de la ventana Byakuran- le dijo el rubio tranquilamente poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor.

 

-Chicos iremos al viaje de estudiantes- les dijo Xanxus de pronto logrando que los otros tres se fijaran en el.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaron/protestaron todos.

 

-Hemos echo ese viaje unas mil veces es una pérdida de tiempo- dictamino Kyoya.

 

-Oh pero estas ves es especial- sonrió Xanxus misteriosamente.

 

-El becado- dijeron Byakuran y Hibari a la vez mientras Dino solo sonreía ligeramente.

 

***  
  
-No entiendo porque quisiste que viniéramos como los demás en vez de usar el acceso VIP- se quejaba Kyoya con su maleta en una mano, mientras Xanxus caminaba de un lado a otro.

 

-¿Ya podemos subir? –pregunto Byakuran aburrido.

 

-¿Qué esperamos Xanxus?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Genkishi que venía con ellos el no llevaba maleta esta la llevaba caballerosamente Dino además de la propia. Xanxus no se molesto en contestarles si no que en lugar de eso se dirigió a zancadas hacia el pobre Daisy que llegaba tarde y se apresuraba a la línea de abordaje del crucero.

 

-Tu escoria- llamo a Daisy sin saber su nombre.

 

-Hie- grito el pobre Daisy sobresaltado casi echándose a temblar.

 

-¿Donde está el pobretón?- le reclamo saber Xanxus tomándolo del brazo.

 

-¿Se refiere a Squalo Sempai?- pregunto Daisy casi en susurros asustado, al ver la mirada de Xanxus supo que si -El no viene, dijo que era una gastadera de dinero esto así que tomo sus cosas y se fue a la costa de la Toscana, uno de sus amigos tiene familia en Livorno así que les era más barato ir ahí- le dijo Daisy. Byakuran, Kyoya y Dino sonrieron divertidos y burlones. Mientras Xanxus maldecía pero de pronto sus ojos se iluminaba con una idea.

 

***  
  
Mar de adentro en el barco de pesca del tío de los Sawada, yacían Squalo, Tsuna y Mukuro pescando, bueno Squalo y Mukuro cabeceaban aburridos y adormilados, solo Tsuna movía su caña con ilusión de pescar algo.

 

-Onichan, Mukuro- los sacudió sobresaltaron.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Pescaste algo?- pregunto Squalo sobresaltado.

 

-No… pero un crucero se dirige hacia nosotros- les señalo con su dedito un crucero que se dirigía hacia ellos, bueno hacia el puerto pero ellos estaban en el medio, el crucero paro y alguien hablo por el megáfono.

 

-Pobretón... Escoria… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ahhh que casualidad encontrarnos aquí- la vos era sin duda de Xanxus Vongola. Squalo entorno sus ojos.

 

-Tu… bastardo que haces aquí- grito Squalo señalando el barco cabreado.

 

-Estamos de vacaciones- sonrió Xanxus rodeado por la clase.

 

-Pues entonces sigan sus vacaciones y lárguense- les grito Squalo.

 

-Como tú digas- sonrió Xanxus y a una señal suya el crucero se puso de nuevo en movimiento pasando junto al bote de pesca que debido a las olas que levantaba el crucero casi se vuelca mientras empapaba a los tres chicos para rabia de Squalo.

 

***  
  
Llegaron al puerto y desembarcaron, temblando de frio, Mukuro y Squalo a cada ladito de Tsuna tratando de darle al tembloroso chico algo de calor, cuando se encontraron a los 4V acompañados de un lindo chico y algunos tontos más de la clase incluidos a Daisy que se acercó corriendo a ellos.

 

-Sempai, Mukuro San, Tsuna Kun- saludo Daisy con emoción y al verlos temblar de frio se quito su chaqueta pero no sabía a quién dársela, el problema lo soluciono Mukuro tomándola y tapando a Tsuna.

 

-Gracias- le sonrió a Daisy.

 

-Pobretón, escoria- se acercó Xanxus con los demás a Squalo que se puso al frente de Tsuna como Mukuro resguardando al castaño detrás de ellos, cosa que hiso que Kyoya mirara curioso a Tsuna preguntándose que ocultaban los pobretones detrás de ellos, mientras Byakuran se preguntaba si realmente los ojos del otro pobretón eran realmente bicolor.

 

-¿Que quieres imbécil? Por tu culpa estamos empapados- le grito Squalo.

 

-abra una fiesta de la escuela deberías ir- le dijo ignorando su grito.

 

-No iré jamás a ningún sitio al que tú me invi….- Empezó a decir Squalo con firmeza cuando fue interrumpido por Dino que se separo un momento de Genkishi para acercarse a él con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Deberías venir Squalo seguro será divertida- le dijo con amabilidad.

 

-Claro que si, estaré ahí Sempai -sonrió Squalo tontamente sin poderlo evitar haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionado, y que Tsuna riera bajito.

 

-Vale te veré ahí- se despidió Dino alejándose para volver con Genkishi. Cuando se alejo Squalo se golpeo la cabeza el mismo por idiota.

 

-Vamos tenemos que cambiarnos antes de que nos enfermemos- lo jalo Mukuro.

 

-Además Tsuna sigue mojado- le recordó cosa que hiso reaccionar a Squalo asintiendo para irse.

 

-Sempai… aquí tiene la dirección de la fiesta- le tendió Daisy un papelito con la dirección. -Sera una fiesta informal- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Squalo asintió le dio las gracias y se alejo con Mukuro y Tsuna.

 

***  
  
-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir nosotros también?- pregunto Mukuro pasándose las manos nerviosamente por sus jeans de mezclilla y su camisa con diseño de camuflaje militar.

 

-Por qué no voy a ir solo- aseguro Squalo que llevaba unos jeans negro y una camisa blanca y el cabello suelto.

 

-Está bien una fiesta puede ser divertida- sonrió Tsuna que llevaba una camisa de Disney con unos sencillos jeans azules.

 

-No con los chicos de mi escuela dudo que sea divertido.- aseguro Squalo pero Tsuna le ignoro mientras bajaban del taxi en el hotel donde era el baile, se dirigieron adentro solo Tsuna iba emocionado, Squalo y Mukuro parecía que se dirigían al matadero.  Nada más traspasar la puerta y entrar al baile, se sintieron los tres como cenicienta, pero después de las doce de la noche, ¿Una fiesta informal? De donde, ahí todas las chicas estaban de traje y los chicos de etiqueta y puro Armani, vouton y marcas caras.

 

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Mukuro. Squalo asintió y hasta Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo cuando fueron vistos por Belphegor y sus dos amigos idiotas, Fran y Rasiel quien por cierto era además también hermano de Belphegor.

 

-Vaya, vaya pero si el pobretón y sus amiguitos se atrevieron a venir- dijo Belphegor.

 

-Si vinimos y ya nos vamos ahora piérdete- le dijo Squalo dándose la vuelta para irse, cuando Belphegor le puso el pie a Tsuna que tropezó y se fue hacia adelante tropezando con Squalo que al tratar de agarrarlo solo logro tropezar con la mesa jalando el mantel asiendo que el ponche de frutas se derramara sobre él y sobre Tsuna que había caído sobre su pecho. Todo el mundo se volteo a verlos, mientras Mukuro trataba torpemente de ayudarlos a levantarse, el pobre Tsuna estaba mega rojo de la vergüenza, Squalo también estaba rojo pero en su caso de la rabia.   
  
Los 4V vieron la escena completa pero antes de que alguno se pudiera mover ya lo había hecho, Dino con Genkishi, Dino se quito la chaqueta blanca de su etiqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Squalo, mientras Genkishi tomaba su pañuelo y limpiaba la cara de Tsuna.

 

-No perdáis vuestro tiempo ayúdenme a llevarlos a mi habitación- sonrió Genkishi dulcemente a Mukuro y a Dino que se apresuraron  obedecer.

 

***

 

Tsuna y Squalo estaban envueltos en toallas después de haberse limpiado, Mukuro solo estaba sentado platicando ahí con Genkishi, Dino había vuelto a la fiesta por órdenes de Genkishi.

 

-Muchas gracias Vongola San- le dijo Dino -Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

 

-Para nada, si os vais dejaran que esos chicos que trataron de humillarlos ganen- le dijo Genkishi.

 

-Pero no podemos volver así ahí- le dijo Mukuro mostrando su ropa.

 

-NO así no pero si se cómo- sonrió, Genkishi dirigiéndose a su armario -Son japoneses, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a los tres chicos que asintieron-pues tengo la ropa perfecta compre esto cuando venia para Italia de vuelta, había estado en Japón antes- sonrió sacando unos kimonos muy hermosos del guardarropas.

 

Los tres chicos estaban impresionados y no pudieron más que dejarse vestir por un entusiasta Genkishi. Este vistió a Mukuro con un kimono azul con flores de Sakura blancas, a Tsuna le vistió con un kimono rojo y blanco a Squalo le puso uno negro y blanco, se encargo de los cabellos de los tres arreglándolos y sobre todo de los tradicionales zapatos.

 

-En parís creemos que los buenos zapatos os llevan a buenos lugares- les conto -Asi que conserven estos y deseo que os lleven a buenos lugares- les dijo Genkishi de forma amable.

 

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- le preguntó Squalo mirándose en el espejo parecía un muñequito japonés.

 

-Dino- sonrió Genkishi- el habla mucho de ti, creo que incluso estoy algo celoso- sonrió -Gracias por haberlo hecho sonreír- le sonrió -además me comento que tienes una beca en esgrima… yo fui campeón de esgrima así que esfuérzate- le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

 

***

 

Hibari Kyoya fingía escuchar aburrido el parloteo incesante de dos chicas que le rodeaban cuando Byakuran le codeo un costado y le señaló la puerta. Al mirar hacia ella quedo impresionado sin duda Genkishi San había obrado su magia sobre el pobretón y sus amiguitos… se veían… geniales a falta de una palabra mejor.

 

Genkishi se separo de los tres chicos y fue hacia Dino.

 

-Un caballero no deja a un chico tan guapo solo- le señaló a Squalo -Anda sácalo a bailar- le dio un suave empujón y Dino sonrió dirigiéndose hacia Squalo antes de que Xanxus tan siquiera hubiese tenido tiempo a reaccionar.

 

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?- le preguntó a Squalo, que se sonrojo y asintió con timidez para diversión de Mukuro y Tsuna poniendo su mano entre la de Dino. Mukuro y Tsuna se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a sentarse mientras veían a Dino guiar a Squalo en la pista de baile.

 

Byakuran miro a Hibari y antes de que este entendiera que iba a hacer se vio arrastrado hacia los dos japonesitos sentados.

 

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- le pregunto al de ojos bicolor. Mukuro lo miro de arriba abajo como si lo evaluara.

 

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros tomando su mano para ir a bailar, lo que dejo a Kyoya con Tsuna.

 

-Uhmmm, ¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Kyoya a Tsuna después de unos momentos.

 

-Si- sonrió Tsuna con entusiasmo arrastrando a Kyoya el a la pista de baile.

 

Xanxus veía toda la escena molesto así que salió del salón antes de montar un numerito.

 

***

Dino bailaba ahora una suave balada con Genkishi así que un sonriente Squalo decidió salir a dar una vuelta para tomar el aire.

 

***  
  
Mukuro seguía bailando con Byakuran divirtiéndose con el contándose idioteces, Tsuna se había vuelto a sentar sin notar que era vigilado de cerca por Kyoya después del baile, tenia curiosidad por el castañito. Cuando de pronto las puertas de la fiesta se abrieron de golpe y entro un chico fatigado por esta poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

 

-Xanxus Sama…. Xanxus Sama… se cayó a la piscina- logro decir por fin. Byakuran soltó a Mukuro y salió corriendo con Kyoya y Dino, y todos los demás detrás del.

 

-¿Por qué tanto revuelo? -pregunto Mukuro siguiéndolos con Tsuna a remolque.

 

-Xanxus puede hacer todo lo que te puedas imaginar- le dijo Byakuran sin parar -Menos una cosa…

 

-…Nadar- completo Dino por él. Pero al llegar a la piscina todos quedaron en shock, un empapado Squalo, yacía en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Xanxus dándole respiración boca a boca mientras presionaba su pecho para que expulsara el agua.

 

-Vamos imbécil respira- ordenaba Squalo volviéndose a inclinar para darle la respiración boca a boca, cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza y los labios de Xanxus moverse sobre los suyos, abrió sus ojos espantado y noto los de Xanxus también abiertos… ese bastardo… Squalo se separo de el de un fuerte empujón, Xanxus se sentó riendo divertido. Squalo vio rojo y le planto un puñetazo en la cara.-Eres un idiota-le grito, levantándose y tomando una mano de Mukuro y una de Tsuna los agarro alejándolos fuera de ahí con sus mejillas rojas como el fuego.

 

**Continuara…**

 


	6. Capítulo 6: Inesperada ayuda

**Capitulo 6: Inesperada ayuda**

 

 

 

-¿OniChan aun sigues rabiando por eso?- Le pregunto Tsuna sin poder evitar una sonrisita divertida.

 

-¡Voiii!-se quejo Squalo señalando con un dedo acusador a Tsuna que tuvo la decencia de taparse la boca con una mano para poder reír libremente. -no te rías- le grito al castaño.

 

-Jajaja, es que Onichan te ves tan divertido- confeso Tsuna riéndose su hermano se veía cómico cuando estaba enojado.

 

-Ese… ese… bastardo me robo mi primer beso- Se jalo los cabellos plata, Squalo gritando mientras Tsuna rompía a reír de nuevo cayendo a la cama de la habitación de Squalo divertido.

 

***  
  
De vuelta a casa de los Sawada en Italia y a su trabajo en el restaurante de Takeshi, Squalo había decidido por optar fingir que nada paso parecía pensar que si lo ignoraba entonces no había pasado. Cuando Tsuna, y Mukuro hablaban del tema solo fingía que no los escuchaba o que no tenía ni idea de que hablaban para diversión de estos.

 

En ese momento los tres jóvenes estaban limpiando en el restaurante de Takeshi cuando entro un peliplata fumando un cigarro y con una etiqueta negra, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

 

-¿Aquí trabajan, Squalo Superbi, Tsunayoshi Sawada y Mukuro Rokudo?-pregunto el peliplata sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca mientras los tres mencionados y Takeshi lo miraban.

 

-Eh, si somos nosotros- le sonrió Tsuna dulcemente -¿Quién es usted?  
  
-Gokudera Hayato, trabajo para Byakuran Millefyore- se presento tendiéndole cuatro sobres blancos-mi jefe me pidió que os trajera esto de parte de Genkishi Vongola como un favor- les dijo a los tres chicos mirando con curiosidad a esos tres y al dueño del establecimiento. Mientras los tres abrían el sobre Hayato simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió sin una sola palabra más.

 

-Oh esto es para…- alzó su cabeza Squalo para preguntarle algo a Gokudera Hayato pero este ya se había ido.

 

-Es una invitación de cumpleaños- asintió Tsuna.

 

-¿Iremos?- pregunto Mukuro receloso.

 

-Deberíamos, Genkishi Sama fue muy amable con nosotros el día de la fiesta de la escuela de Squa Nii- les dijo Tsuna. Tanto el castaño como el de ojos bicolor se voltearon a ver a Squalo en busca de una respuesta después de todo la decisión final era del de cabellos platas. A Squalo no le hacía ninguna ilusión la idea de ir pero… sentía que se lo debían al amable pelinegro antiguo campeón de esgrima de Namimori, además Squalo lo admiraba había visto todos los trofeos a nombre de Genkishi en el salón de esgrima.

 

-Iremos-suspiro el peliplata.

 

-Si- sonrió Tsuna contento.

 

****

 

-¿Mukuro por que estas aquí?-pregunto Squalo mirando al peli-índigo que estaba rebuscando en su guardarropa.

 

-Buscando ropa para la fiesta- dijo quitado de la pena Mukuro sin rastro alguno de pena.

 

-Ah ya, claro porque mi ropa es más fina que la tuya- se burlo Squalo con ironía.

 

-Mejor que mi guardarropa si es- aseguró Mukuro -Casi toda mi ropa es heredada de Chikusa- se quejo. Al ser una familia de clase baja como los Sawada la ropa pasaba de hermano a hermano y Chikusa que era el hermano mayor de Mukuro le había heredado a él la mitad de su guardarropa.

 

Squalo entorno los ojos y se rindió sabiendo que no lograría alejar a Mukuro de su guardarropa no al menos hasta que comprobara por si mismo que realmente no tenía nada que ponerse a la altura de una fiesta de la alta sociedad…. Estaban acabados. Justo como si sus pensamientos hubiesen invocado un milagro en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa.   
  
-Tsuna no abras la….-Muy tarde para que Squalo terminara de hablar, Tsuna ya había abierto la puerta. Mukuro y Squalo se asomaron y miraron asombrado a dos hombres vestidos de etiqueta negra, camisa blanca y corbata negra, uno de ellos llevaba unas gafas oscuras y el cabello verde con un curioso peinado, el otro llevaba una curiosa bandita en el puente de la nariz y las manos vendadas como un boxeador y su cabello tenía el estilo del césped y era de color blanco.

 

-¿Squalo Superbi?-pregunto el extraño personaje de cabello negro.

 

-Eh, si- se acercó Squalo sacando a Tsuna del camino.

 

-Nuestro boss nos mando a traerle esto- le dijo tendiéndole unas cajas que casi enteraron al pobre Squalo, si no se apresuraba Mukuro a ayudarlo.

 

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Tsuna curioso.

 

-Sasagawa Ryohei y este es mi compañero Lussuria, trabajamos para Hibari Kyoya, al extremo- le informo con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Oh- se sonrojo dulcemente Tsuna. -¿Y qué es?- pregunto señalando las cajas.

 

-Un regalo del jefe- le dijo Lussuria asiéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano y marchándose con Ryohei de ahí.

 

Mukuro y Squalo pusieron las cajas en la mesa de la sala y la abrieron mirando fascinado su contenido. Cada una tenía el nombre de uno de ellos.

 

-Creo que ya tenemos ropa para la fiesta-comento Mukuro.

 

***  
  
Los tres ya estaban listo pero aun no habían podido salir por culpa de la madre de Squalo  y Tsuna que les había obligado a posar para una foto argumentando lo bien que se veían los tres y no era para menos.

 

Squalo llevaba unos elegantes pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata negra amarada flojamente y una chaqueta negra abierta, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y arreglado.

 

Mukuro vestía unos pantalones negros, con correa blanca, una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata negra aun más floja que la de Squalo, unos guantes negros y una larga chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas.

 

Tsuna… Tsuna parecía un muñequito, unos cortitos pantalones negros que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, amaradas con un lazo, la larga chaqueta estaba abotonada y tenía una pequeña colita que tapaba su trasero, se podía ver que debajo de esta llevaba una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo en vez de corbata como su hermano y Mukuro.

 

Después de la foto al fin pudieron huir tomando un taxi hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Cuando los tres llegaron bajaron del taxi entrando a la recepción, entraron con algo de timidez hasta que alguien hablo detrás de ellos.

 

-ahí que ver que cuando te arreglas te ves realmente bien a pesar de ser pobre- fue el saludo que le dio Byakuran a Squalo, a quien le salió una venita en la cabeza.

 

-Gracias por la ropa Hibari Sempai- sonrió Tsuna dulcemente asiendo sentir incomodo al pelinegro parado junto a Byakuran que solo asintió mirando de arriba abajo a Tsuna, la ropa de los otros dos, la había elegido por elegirla pero, ¿la del castaño? El realmente había querido verlo vestido así. Aunque eso era algo que Hibari Kyoya jamás admitiría.

 

-Solo venimos a darle las gracias a Genkishi por su amabilidad y nos marchamos-aseguro Squalo, cuando escucho un bufido detrás del.

 

-Tu-Susurro apretando sus dientes para no gritarle a Xanxus que era el que había bufado. Tsuna los miraba con curiosidad sin entender. Hibari sabiamente movió del medio al castañito no fuera a terminar herido. Mukuro agradeció el gesto internamente.

 

-¿Tu qué haces aquí y vestido así?- le pregunto Xanxus arqueando una ceja.

 

-Lo mismo que tu- le dijo Squalo frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?- pregunto Byakuran a Mukuro y a Tsuna.

 

-Eh…- Tsuna no pudo decir nada cuando Hibari y Byakuran ya los estaban jalando para otro lado a él y a Mukuro.

 

-Bueno ya puedes decir que distes tu primer beso- le dijo Xanxus burlonamente a Squalo quien se puso más rojo que una amapola mitad furia mitad vergüenza.

 

-Eres un bastardo, juro que la próxima vez que te vea ahogándote solo me sentare a reírme- le gruño en vos baja y no le pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento hiso su aparición Genkishi escoltado del brazo de Dino. Acercaron el biscocho en una mesita rodante poniéndolo delante de Genkishi y los invitados comenzaron a cantar la ya típica melodía de feliz cumpleaños, el pelinegro soplo las velas y espero a que los aplausos remitieran para hablar.

 

-Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es un placer y un honor para mí que estén aquí- aseguro amablemente -mas este será seguramente el ultimo cumpleaños que celebrare aquí, pues he tomado la decisión de mudarme completamente a Paris donde seguiré mi carera- les sonrió asombrando a los invitados. -por favor que siga la fiesta- sonrió Genkishi.

 

-Sempai- susurro Squalo con tristeza al ver la mirada devastada que cruzo por un momento el rostro de Dino Cavallone.

 

***

 

-Hibari San prometiste que me ibas a llamar- le decía una chica con un puchero.

 

-Y a mí también Hibari San- le decía un guapo chiquillo y no era el único varias de sus antiguas sitas rodeaban a Hibari acorralándolo, él siempre decía que les volvería a llamar y nunca llamaba a nadie, él era así. Hibari buscaba una forma diplomática de salir de eso, cuando vio pasar frente de si, a Tsunayoshi Sawada con un platito de entremeses en su mano, muy feliz de haber conseguido esos dulces para sí.

 

-Cariño- dijo Hibari acercándose a prisa a Tsuna dejando a sus admiradores desconcertados por la palabra cariñosa en boca del pelinegro para el castañito que miro a Hibari desconcertado pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo, Hibari le había pasado una mano por la cintura y le guiaba a una mesa lejos de las hienas que le perseguían. Tsuna se encogió de hombros sin entender y se sentó en la silla que Hibari retiro para él para comerse los ricos postres del platito que había conseguido.

 

***  
  
-¿Vas a seguir molestando con lo mismo?- le pregunto Mukuro con un bufido a Byakuran -Eres realmente molesto- le aseguro.

 

-Anda venga confiesa uno de tus ojos es un lente de contacto.

 

-Que no lo es- le dijo cansado -Ta te esplique que es un defecto de nacimiento y veo en colores monocromáticos por el.

 

-A ver- tomo Byakuran su barbilla para mirar de cerca y suspiro. -vale empiezo a creer que no son lentes.

 

-Pesado- aseguro Mukuro.

 

-Es un defecto… fascinante…te queda bien- le aseguro el peliblanco con una sonrisa asiendo que Mukuro desviara la vista para que Byakuran no viera como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

 

***  
  
Squalo estaba perdido pero era algo que solo se admitiría a sí mismo, había estado buscando a Dino Cavallone, sentía esta necesidad en su pecho de ver si estaba bien, se decía a si mismo que solo era por que Dino había sido amable con el antes y tenía que devolver el favor pero en el fondo sabía que era más que eso aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Estaba ya cansado de esa maldita casa que más parecía un laberinto cuando escuchó ruido de voces, tomando la dirección de estas cuando lo vio por la puerta entre abierta que daba a una habitación.

 

-No soy un niño ya Genkishi déjame de tratar y mirar como uno, soy un hombre- le reclamaba Dino al pelinegro.

 

-¿Dino?- pregunto desconcertado Genkishi.

 

-Siempre has hecho lo que quieres, no soy más que un juguete viejo y descartado para ti, ¿verdad?

 

-¿Qué? Eso nunca- aseguro el pelinegro -tu eres Dino, mi pequeño Dino.

 

-Ese es el problema Genkishi no soy pequeño, no soy el pequeño Dino no mas-aseguro atrapándole de la cintura acercándolo a él.

 

El corazón de Squalo se detuvo en el justo segundo en que supo que los vería besarse, solo que en vez de verlos besarse, lo que noto frente a sus ojos fue una mano que oscureció su vista y le volteo hacia un fuerte pecho.

 

-No tienes que ver eso- le dijo la voz de Xanxus en un tono bajo. Squalo levanto su mirada viendo a la cara de Xanxus asombrado.

 

-Yo…yo…

 

-Ven será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- le dijo Xanxus y justo cuando se iban a dar la vuelta para marcharse, la puerta que antes había estado entre abierta se abrió por completo para dejar pasar a Dino y a Genkishi.

 

-¿Squalo, Xanxus?- preguntó Dino.

 

-Dino, Genkishi- saludo Xanxus.

 

-Sempais- saludo Squalo asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

 

-Squalo san gracias por haber venido- le sonrió Genkishi tomado del brazo de Dino. -Espero estés disfrutando la fiesta.- le dijo.

 

-Si mucho- se apresuró a decir el peliblanco.

 

-Me alegro. ¿Pero que hacen aquí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Eh…

 

-Veníamos a despedirnos-se apresuró a decir Xanxus salvando la situación-tenemos que salir-añadió. Dino y Squalo le mirar impresionados y desconcertados, Genkishi solo sonrió.

 

-Oh es una pena que tengan que retirarse tan temprano.-dijo el pelinegro del cumpleaños.

 

-Si es una lástima-asintió Squalo con una sonrisa-pero es por fuerza mayor-aprovecho la salida que le había dado Xanxus y asiendo una reverencia se retiro con este.

 

-Estamos a mano- le dijo Xanxus que le guiaba con una mano sobre sus hombros.

 

-¿A mano?

 

-Por lo de la piscina- le dijo Xanxus.

 

-Esto es muy poco para que me pagues eso.

 

-¿Podemos volver ahí si quieres?- sonrió Xanxus divertido.

 

-¡Voi! Vale estamos a mano-se quejo el peliplata dejándose guiar. -oye espera, ¿A dónde vamos?

 

-A un buen sitio para que te desahogues- le tranquilizo.

 

-Pero ¿y mi hermano y Mukuro?

 

-Estarán bien-le aseguro Xanxus-además no tardaremos.

 

Squalo suspiro pero se dejo guiar por Xanxus lo más lejos posible de Dino Sempai y Genkishi sama.

 

***  
  
-¿Que es este sitio?-pregunto Squalo girando sobre sí mismo.

 

-Un bar- le dijo Xanxus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

-¿Y la gente?- pregunto completamente extrañado de ver un bar vacío además de que ellos no tenían edad para estar en un bar.

 

-No hay nadie, los hice sacar a todos- dijo Xanxus encogiéndose de hombros sin entender la mirada sorprendida de Squalo cuando le dijo eso, el dinero podía hacer que el mundo se moviera.

 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 

-Para que puedas hacer lo que quieras- le dijo con tranquilidad-ahora puedes llorar, o gritar que se te va muy bien gritar, incluso si quieres golpear a alguien puedo hacer venir a uno de mis guardaespaldas- le aseguro con amabilidad.

 

Squalo no pudo evitar una sonrisa, se le hacía tierno, extravagante definitivamente pero tierno.

 

-No quiero golpear a nadie- sonrió sentándose en la barra, con Xanxus a su lado. -¿Qué me miras?- le pregunto Squalo.

 

-Los chicos tienen razón no estás nada mal cuando te arreglas escoria- asintió Xanxus.

 

Squalo trato de no ofenderse por lo de “escoria” empezaba a sospechar que Xanxus di Vongola era simplemente así.

 

-Gracias supongo…. Y tú tampoco eres tan pesado cuando te lo propones…. Gracias por esto-le dijo al fin.

 

-Voy un momento al baño no tardo- le dijo Xanxus levantándose. Squalo apoyo su mejilla en una mano y lo observo caminar elegantemente al baño de hombres, luego miro al camarero moverse detrás de la barra y vio el vaso frente a él, oh el amable camarero le había servido agua no le venía mal, pensó tomando el vaso y bebiéndose el contenido de un trago, nada mas tomárselo le vino un exceso de tos eso no era agua y quemaba al bajar por su garganta.

 

Unos tres minutos cuando Xanxus volvió se encontró a un muy sonriente Squalo jugando con un vaso en la barra moviéndole de un lado a otro.

 

-¿Escoria que haces?

 

-Xanxus- grito Squalo escandalosamente al verlo sonriendo y palmeándole una mejilla-mi vida apesta Xanxus… me gustaba Dino san y a Dino san le gusta Genkishi san y ahora mi jurado peor enemigo me ha salvado el culo de hacer el ridículo frente al chico que me gustaba y Genkishi san-le conto riendo.

 

-¿Eh?- pregunto Xanxus extrañado mirando el vaso y tomándolo lo acercó a su nariz oliéndolo y apartándolo de inmediato, era alcohol -tu borracho- acuso a Squalo.

 

-Sí creo que estoy un poquito picadito- rio Squalo escandalosamente con sus mejillas rojas por el alcohol-por hoy has sido un caballero a tu modo Xanxus Di Vongola así que te daré un premio-se levanto agarrándose a las solapas de la chaqueta de Xanxus y parando la trompita se acercó a besar a Xanxus que lo miraba impresionado, pero Squalo jamás lo llego a besar porque de pronto agacho la cabeza contra su pecho y vomito.

 

-Ahhhhh, Escoria- grito Xanxus con asco.

 

***

 

Sentía una orquesta en su cabeza. Squalo dio un gemido torturado abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor desubicado, debía ser un sueño… pero uno muy bonito, estaba en la habitación de un príncipe, en la cama más suave y con las sabanas más elegante que alguna vez había usado.

 

-Así que despertaste.

 

Esa voz hiso saltar a Squalo y caer sentado mientras veía frente a si a Xanxus di Vongola doblar el periódico sobre su regazo y mirarle.

 

-¡¿TU?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamo saber.

 

-¿Es mi casa, donde más se supone que este?- le pregunto Xanxus arqueando una ceja.

 

-¿Tu casa? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?- pregunto.

 

-¿No lo recuerdas escoria? ¿No recuerdas lo que me hiciste ayer en la noche?

 

-¿Ayer en la noche….?- Squalo recordó justo en ese momento toda la noche pasada, todo cuanto había dicho y hecho.-oh-susurro sonrojándose-gomene-se disculpo recordando que había vomitado al moreno enzima.-pagare la tintorería-susurro.

 

-Olvídalo ni siquiera te diré cuanto costaba ese traje prefiero evitarte un ataque al corazón- negó Xanxus asiendo que Squalo se encogiera mas con esas palabras.

 

-Oh dios mira la hora tengo que irme, ¿y Mukuro y Tsuna?-entro en estado de histeria saltando de la cama.

 

-Han de estar desayunando- le dijo Xanxus tranquilamente asiendo que Squalo se detuviera y lo mirara desconcertado -no podía dejarlos en la fiesta solo así que me los traje también y también llame a tus padres y les avise que te quedas aquí dijeron que estaba bien.

 

-oh-sonrió Squalo avergonzado -lo siento- se volvió a disculpar-iré por ellos y nos iremos pronto.- Prometió.

 

-Cámbiate y desayuna algo- le recomendó -la ropa que usaste ayer ya fue limpiada- le dijo, el hubiese preferido comprarle algo nuevo pero presentía que la escoria peliplata se lo pondría de sombrero antes de usarla, mucho ya que no se hubiese ofendido por la fina pijama de seda que las sirvientas le habían puesto la noche anterior.

 

-Arigato- susurro Squalo.

 

***  
  
Tsuna y Mukuro esperaban dentro del taxi, Squalo se volteo una vez mas hacia Xanxus para darle las gracias.

 

-Gracias… sigues siendo un niño rico… pero este es un buen camino para ganarte a tus amigos y no comprarlos- le dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando al taxi sin notar la sonrisa de Xanxus mientras le veía alejarse de su mansión.

 

**Continuara…**

 

 


	7. Capítulo 7: Novios

**Capitulo 7: Novios**

 

Squalo solo iba pasando y no pudo evitar escucharlos hablar.

 

-¿Has visto a Dino?- preguntaba Hibari Kyoya.

 

-No, desde la noticia de que Genkishi se mudaba definitivamente a Paris fue dada anda como alma en pena, en algún rincón anduviera deprimiéndose- le respondía Byakuran.   
  
Squalo no se quedo a escuchar más de la conversación si no que a paso rápido se alejo hacia las escaleras de emergencia esperando encontrar a su rubio Sempai ahí y no se equivoco definitivamente lo encontró ahí.

 

-Sempai- susurro Squalo llamando su atención, el chico rubio solo levanto los ojos y lo miro con una mirada tan cargada de emoción que abrumo a Squalo.

 

-Se va- le dijo al de cabellos largos. Squalo se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

 

-¿Tanto lo ama Sempai?- pregunto el muchacho.

 

-Es mi primer amor- le dijo Dino y Squalo cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para que el dolor no se reflejara en ellos, luego levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

 

-Entonces sígalo Sempai, sígalo a Paris o se arrepentirá el resto de su vida- le aseguro Squalo. -Yo lo haría- aseguro el peliplata.

 

***  
  
-Mucha suerte en París Genkishi- le sonrió Mukuro.  
  
-Escribanos alguna vez- se despidió Tsuna con dulzura.

 

-Cuídese- le pidió Squalo.

 

-Ustedes también- les pidió Genkishi antes de voltearse a los tres miembros de los 4 Varia ahí presente, Xanxus, Hibari y Byakuran beso y abraso a cada uno, miro a su alrededor pero era obvio que Dino no iría a despedirle y si no se apuraba perdería su avión. Se despidió de todos una última vez y se dirigió a la línea de abordaje.

 

-Estoy asombrado de que no viniera- dijo Xanxus -Pensé que al menos vendría a decirle adiós.

 

-No puedo creerlo de Sempai- aseguro Squalo.

 

-Saben que es de mala educación hablar de alguien que no está presente- los sobresaltó la voz de Dino acercándose a ellos.

 

-¡Sempai!- exclamo Squalo escandalosamente -Sempai llega tarde, ¿Como pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo dejarle ir así? ¿Como…?

 

-Respira- le interrumpió Dino divertido mostrándole lo que tenía en la mano un pasaje de avión a Paris. -Salgo en el próximo vuelo.

 

-Oh, Sempai- sonrió Squalo llevándose una mano al pecho con alivio.

 

-Gracias- le dijo Dino acercándose directamente a él y tomando su rostro en sus manos -Sin ti jamás hubiese tenido el valor para hacer esto- aseguro e inclinándose beso a Squalo en la frente, antes de soltarlo y chocar las manos con cada uno de los restantes 4V que le desearon suerte.

 

***

-Sonríe- le aconsejo Mukuro meciéndose en el columpio en el que estaba sentado. Squalo lo miro extrañado -Se te nota que vas a extrañar a tu Sempai… Ah, Squa-chan estaba enamoradito-sonrió y Squalo le lanzo la brizna de pasto que había estado mordisqueando.

 

-Eres un tonto Mukuro- le dijo en el columpio al lado de él.

 

-Lo sé, pero así me quieres- sonrió.

 

-Qué remedio.

 

-¿Tanto te gustaba?

 

-¡VOI! Claro que n…. Un poco si- admitió.

 

-Ya verás que pronto lo olvidaras- le aseguro Mukuro animándolo -Después de todo por lo que vi tu escuela está llena de chicos guapos- bromeo.

 

-Ninguno que valga la pena- aseguro Squalo -Por mi te los puedes quedar todos, yo la mitad del tiempo pienso ingeniosas formas de matarlos sin que nadie se entere- aseguro provocando la risa del de ojos bicolor.

 

***  
  
Squalo estaba en la cafetería sentado con Daisy comiendo, bueno tratando de comer su bento, por que Daisy estaba más interesado en su simple bento que en el caro almuerzo que tenia frente a sí, cuando el ya usual alboroto de las y los chicos tontos se dejo escuchar al paso de alguno de los miembros del 4V. Squalo apenas levanto su vista viendo a Xanxus que se dirigió a él a paso seguro.

 

-El sábado a las 4 en el reloj de la plaza San Luis- le dijo Xanxus asiendo a Squalo parpadear. Xanxus se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Squalo una última vez -Si llegas tarde te mato escoria- le juro y ahora si se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

 

-¿Sempai?- pregunto Daisy. Squalo miro a Daisy tan extrañado como este lo miraba a él. -¿Qué fue eso Sempai?

 

-¿Xanxus Di Vongola enloqueciendo al fin?- preguntó Squalo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

***  
  
El sábado era día de limpieza en la casa Sawada… razón  por la que a Mukuro no se le veía para variar por ningún lado.   
  
Tsuna estaba limpiando las alfombras, Squalo se encargaba de la cocina, su padre Imetsu cortaba el césped, su madre Nana lavaba la ropa y su hermanito Lambo… bueno el juraba que estaba ayudando a Nana a tender la ropa.

 

Para cuando la casa estuvo completamente limpia y al gusto de su madre, Tsuna, Lambo, Squalo e Imetsu se metieron debajo de la manguera con alivio el calor de ese día era pegajoso, día que ya empezaba a declinar pues eran las cinco de la tarde. Cada uno hiso turno para bañarse en los dos baños que tenía la casa y luego se echaron frente a la tele los chicos mientras Nana hacia la comida, eran ya las seis de la tarde.

 

Squalo tenía los pies sobre el sofá viendo sin ver realmente la tele con una lata de refresco en la mano, afuera había empezado a llover.

 

-Nadie esperaría fuera en la lluvia durante dos horas por una cita que dicha cita nunca asesto tener-comento Squalo para sí mismo.

 

-Yo lo hubiese hecho por Nana- comento Imetsu que le había escuchado con Lambo en su falda, Tsuna estaba echándote al otro lado del sofá.

 

-Eso es porque tú estás loco padre- sonrió Squalo.

 

-Cierto- admitió Imetsu.

 

-Tú estás loco… y él también- susurro Squalo saltando del sofá. -tengo que salir- dijo poniéndose los zapatos que tenía en la puerta y tomando el paragua corriendo a la placita San Luis. Ese tonto no podía estar esperando ahí se decía una y otra vez.

 

Al llegar vio con alivio que no había nadie.

 

-Lo sabia- respiro aliviado dándose la vuelta para irse cuando lo vio ahí sentado en una banqueta debajo de un árbol tratándose de guardarse de la lluvia.

 

Squalo se acercó con rapidez al empapado Xanxus di Vongola.

 

-Estás loco- fue lo primero que le dijo.   
  
Xanxus levanto la cabeza y miro al peliplata.  
  
-Tu escoria llegas tarde- le reclamó levantándose de un salto pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso tropezó por culpa del tiempo que llevaba bajo el agua y no cayó por que se apoyo en Squalo con su cabeza sobre el hombro de este inclinándose.

 

-Jamás dije que vendría- Se defendió Squalo aunque sintió remordimiento al ver el moreno cabello goteando agua -¿Y tus sirvientes y guardaespaldas que siempre están contigo?

 

-Los despache a todos se supone que tendríamos una cita de pobres- le dijo Xanxus. Squalo trato de recordarse que Xanxus era así y que no estaba tratando de ofenderlo, recordarse de lo que el moreno hiso por él, el día del cumpleaños de Genkishi le ayudo con el mal humor.

 

-Ven aquí cerca ahí un café, podemos ir a tomar algo ahí así al menos te calientas y luego puedes volver a tu casa-le dijo sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre ambos.

 

***

 

-Esto no es un café- se quejo Xanxus, y propiamente hablando no era un café, era solo una estación de paso, con baños, una máquina automática de papitas y una de café expreso, además de un balconcito desde donde salías y podías ver la ciudad.

 

-Deja de quejarte- le ordeno Squalo sacando dos cafés de la maquina y pasándole uno a Xanxus. Este miro el café con desconfianza pero lo probó descubriendo que no estaba tan malo como creía.

 

-Sabe bien- admitió el moreno. Squalo escondió su sonrisa detrás de su café y lo guio al balcón para que pudiera admirar las estrellas de la ciudad. -Waoh- susurro el moreno ante la vista que se extendía ante sí.

 

-¿A que es lindo?- pregunto Squalo con una sonrisa.

 

-Pues si lo es- tuvo que admitir Xanxus, cuando de pronto se apagaron las luces.

 

-¿Hmm?- pregunto Squalo dándose la vuelta y bajando las pequeñas escaleritas que llevaban al salón donde estaban los baños y las maquinas expendedoras para salir, pero se encontraron con las puertas que comunicaban esta área con el balcón serrada. El encargado había echado un vistazo rápido al salón y al no ver a nadie no se había molestado en mirar el balcón solo había serado las puertas del balcón las del salón había apagado las luces y se había ido.

 

Xanxus se acercó detrás de Squalo y trato de abrir la puerta con sus dos fuertes manos pero nada.

 

-Maldición estamos encerrados- pateo Squalo la puerta.

 

-Ya, ya calma solo tenemos que hacer una llamada- dijo Xanxus sacando su móvil de su bolsillo -Oh mierda- Se quejo el agua había dañado el celular.

 

-No puede ser- se quejo el peliplata.

 

-¿Y tu móvil?- le pregunto Xanxus.

 

-No tengo- le dijo Squalo.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes? ¿Quién no tiene móvil hoy en día?- le reclamo el moreno.

 

-Becado- le recordó levantando su mano y señalándose -y tengo dos hermanos mis padres no se pueden dar el lujo de comprarnos un móvil a cada uno.

 

-Maldición- gruño Xanxus abrasándose a sí mismo con frio.

 

-Ven vamos ahí- le señalo Squalo una cabina de fotos que estaba en una esquina de la pared de los balcones, era mucho mejor que quedarse simplemente a la intemperie muriéndose de frio. Se metieron juntos y apretujados en la pequeña cabina de fotos sentándose lado con lado. -Estas empapado quítate esa camisa al menos o enfermaras- le dijo Squalo quitándose su abrigo y tendiéndoselo para que se lo pusiera en lugar de la camisa.

 

Xanxus obedeció y se quito la empapada camisa dejándola caer al piso y se cubrió con el abrigo de Squalo. Luego miro al peliplata y suspiro pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia si dentro del abrigo.

 

-¡VOI! ¿Qué coños…?

 

-Cállate solo nos mantengo caliente- le ordeno Xanxus silenciándolo. -Esto es tú culpa por dejarme esperando en el frio- se quejo.

 

-Yo jamás dije que iría- se defendió Squalo.

 

-Tampoco dijiste lo contrario- le acusó Xanxus. Squalo abrió su boca para protestar pero miro a Xanxus y suspiro.

 

-Vale lo siento- dijo ganándose una sonrisa del moreno.

 

-Bueno supongo que por esta vez solo por esta vez te perdonare. No te acostumbres escoria- le advirtió Xanxus.

 

-Tú no abuses- le grito Squalo.

 

***

 

Cuando la mañana llego, ambos jóvenes yacían dormidos dentro de la cabina de foto, Squalo estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Xanxus con su peli-plateada cabeza acostada en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del moreno quien a su vez tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el platinado cabello, sosteniendo con sus brazos a Squalo de la cintura, en algún momento de su tonta discusión se habían quedado dormidos cansados.

 

Esa fue la escena que el encargado de la mañana se encontró al abrir y revisar la cabina de fotos, echándole una regañina a los jóvenes hasta que Xanxus le echo una de sus letales mírales y le mando a callarse la boca y a que le diera su móvil, con el que llamo a su chofer.

 

El equipo de Xanxus no tardo en llegar a recogerlo.

 

-Venga- le abrió la puerta del auto a Squalo, este negó con la cabeza. -Venga te llevo a tu casa- le insistió.

 

-No es necesario vivo cerca iré caminando- le aseguro. Ni siquiera sabía que le diría a sus padres por no haber dormido en la casa no necesitaba llegar en una cara limosina a su casa de clase media con el moreno.

 

-¿Te veré el lunes en la escuela?- le pregunto Xanxus que sabía que no ganaría la discusión estaba empezando a conocer al peliplata. Squalo asintió. Xanxus se inclino y le susurro al oído.

 

-Ya que pasamos la noche juntos debería hacerme cargo, ¿No crees?- pregunto en tono jocoso ganándose una patada en la espinilla.

 

-No te pases Vongola- le advirtió Squalo mientras Xanxus reía entrando a la limosina.

 

-Te veré el lunes en la escuela- Se despidió serrando la puerta y bajando la ventana miro a Squalo.-Siempre pensé que nuestra primera noche juntos sería diferente- dijo cuando el auto se puso en marcha.

 

-¡VOIIII!- grito Squalo indignado a la limosina que ahora se alejaba, en el fondo Squalo suponía que ahora él y Xanxus di Vongola eran algo parecido a amigos. Bueno no sabía si tanto como amigos… pero al menos no eran enemigos ya se podría decir.

 

***  
  
-¿Sempai, una noche entretenida?- pregunto Daisy pícaramente.

 

-¿Eh?- le miro Squalo sin entender.

 

-Ahí Sempai- le señaló el peli verde el pizarrón.

 

-¡VOIII!- grito Squalo con sus mejillas encendiéndose, ahí en el pizarrón de boletines yacía una foto de él con Xanxus en la mañana cuando este se inclino a susurrarle al oído aquella broma de la primera noche juntos. -¿Quién hizo esto?- reclamó saber.

 

-Pues no lo sé pero creo que fue Belphegor o al menos ese yo vi a Fran ponerlo, y Fran y Rasiel no mueven un dedo sin que antes Belphegor lo sepa- aseguro Daisy con lógica.

 

-¿Donde esta ese bastardo con corte de perro?- pregunto Squalo.

 

-Eh… yo lo vi en el desayunador- le dijo Daisy y apenas alcanzo a correr detrás de Squalo para alcanzarlo mientras este se dirigía a zancadas al desayunador del colegio.

 

-¡Tu! ¿Qué coños significan estas fotos? -Se arrojo Squalo sobre Belphegor zarandeándole de la camisa como a un pelele.

 

-¿Qué van a significar?- le aparto Belphegor de si con elegancia -La pura verdad que eres un ofrecido que paso la noche con Xanxus Sama creyendo que a si lo podrías tener.

 

-Te voy a romper la….

 

Squalo no pudo decir nada ante los ya usuales gritos de que el 4V se acercaba y nada tardó en aparecer, Xanxus, Kyoya y Byakuran. Kyoya y Byakuran arquearon las cejas con curiosidad al ver la foto de Xanxus y Squalo en el boletín de anuncios del desayunador también mientras Xanxus se dirigió directamente a Squalo.

 

-Xanxus sama ya todos sabemos lo que intento este pobretón, no tiene que…..

 

Empezó a decir Belphegor pero fue monumentalmente ignorado por Xanxus quien le paso un brazo por los hombros a Squalo atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

 

-Ah nombre del 4V tengo un anuncio que hacerle a todos… desde hoy, Squalo Superbi y yo estamos saliendo así que cualquier cosa que le hagan al será como si me la hubiesen hecho a mi escorias-les advirtió Xanxus dándole a todos una mirada letal que juraba muchas torturas a quien le retara, tantas que rogaría por la muerte.   
  
Belphegor se desmayo fingidamente de la impresión siendo sostenido por Rasiel y Fran, Byakuran y Hibari sonrieron divertidos por el nuevo rumbo de las cosas y Squalo miro a Xanxus boquiabierto.

 

-¡VOIII!- grito el peliplata -Tu bastardo- le acuso a Xanxus -¿Quien te crees para tomar esa decisión por…?- Squalo no pudo seguir diciendo nada mas por que Xanxus sello su boca con un beso que hiso al peliplata abrir sus ojos de impresión y callarse, mientras todos los que miraban se morían de envidia.

 

**Continuara…  
  
**

 

 


	8. Capitulo 8: Trampa

**Capitulo 8: Trampa**

 

 

-Hai- saludo una tierna chica de cabellos castaños cortos. Squalo miro a todos lados asegurándose de que hablaba con él y dado que no había nadie mas era obvio que hablaba con el.

 

-Eh… Hola- saludo.

 

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- le pregunto dulcemente la chica.

 

-Eh claro-dijo extrañado dado que la cafetería estaba vacía.

 

-Soy Kyoko Sasagawa- se presento.

 

-¿Oh eres de Japón?- preguntó Squalo con una sonrisa. La chica asintió.-Pues un placer soy Squalo Superbi-se presento.

 

-El placer es mío Superbi-sempai.

 

-Puedes decirme Squalo-le dijo el peliblanco.

 

-Entonces por favor tú llámame Kyoko-chan -le pidió la chica.

 

-Sera un placer Kyoko-chan- asintió Squalo.

 

-Oh onigiris hace mucho tiempo que no veía unos-sonrió señalando el bento de Squalo.

 

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó Squalo divertido su bento casi nunca sobrevivía a Daisy y hoy que se liberaba de su peli verde amigo aparecía esta chica.

 

-Por favor-aceptó uno comiéndolo y gimiendo de gusto.-Delicioso-asintió Kyoko con una sonrisa. Squalo le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.-esta noche habrá una reunión en una discoteca de los chicos de nuestra clase. ¿Quieres ir?-le pregunto.

 

-Yo eh…no cre…

 

-Daisy San irá, seguro se sentiría mejor si tú fueras y a mí también me gustaría que fueras-le pidió con una tierna mirada.

 

-Bueno supongo que un pequeño rato no hace daño a nadie-dijo Squalo ante la mirada de la chica.

 

***

El ambiente de una discoteca no era el favorito de Squalo pero al menos no se la estaba pasando mal.  
  
-Sempai toma-le tendió una cerveza ligera Daisy sentándose a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

 

-Yo no tomo Daisy-sonrió Squalo.

 

-No creo que una haga daño, además son un regalo de Kyoko-chan-le sonrió Daisy bebiendo de la suya-vamos a bailar sempai-sonrió Daisy.  
  
-Anda tú Daisy yo iré luego-le animó el peliblanco, viendo a peli verde saltar a la pista de baile de vuelta. Squalo por su parte se levanto y subió las escaleras de la discoteca saliendo a un pequeño balcón que estaba solitario, bueno… no tanto, habían como tres o cuatro personas bien dispersas entre si. Por otro lado, había un chico tocando la guitara con suavidad, tenia el cabello violeta, al igual que sus ojos, un pendiente sobre una de sus cejas y otro que iba de su labio a su oreja, además de un tatuaje de una lagrima color violeta, el chico apenas le miro cuando Squalo se paró a su lado mirando por la baranda del balcón el bullicio de la ciudad.

 

-Agradable noche-le dijo el hombre que poseía una voz muy sexy. Squalo asintió.

 

-Tocas muy bien-le señaló la guitara.

 

-Gracias-asintió el de pelo violeta.

 

-¿Eres músico?-le preguntó.

 

-No, solo toco la guitarra por gusto y entretenimiento, soy corredor de motos profesional-le tendió su mano que Squalo estrecho.

 

-Se oye… Interesante y peligroso- le comentó el peliplata encantado.

 

-Es genial si te gusta la adrenalina, yo lo amo-le aseguró el peli-violeta. Squalo asintió terminándose su cerveza distraídamente mientras el peli violeta volvía a tocar una melodía con su guitara. Squalo bostezó no había notado el mucho sueño que tenia, sería mejor irse, pensó dándose la vuelta y parpadeando tratando de mantenerse despierto.

 

-Déjame y te ayudo- le sostuvo el peli violeta. Squalo trato de decir algo pero su lengua pesaba, sintió puro terror al notar que no podía mover su cuerpo al momento de quedarse inconsciente en brazos del desconocido.

 

***  
  
La luz del sol en su cara le despertó. Squalo abrió sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces a lo que se acostumbraba a la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Estaba cómodamente envuelto en las sabanas blancas de la mullida cama, era una bonita habitación, era….Squalo salto cayendo sentado en la cama con horror, esa no era su habitación era una de hotel, en el espejo noto un papel con unas palabras escritas en color violeta… “gracias por la pasada noche”. Squalo sintió que se le revolvía el estomago mientras bajaba su mirada y se miraba así mismo… estaba desnudo.   
  
Oh cielos Squalo tuvo que echarse a un lado para lograr vomitar en el suelo y no en la cama. No podía ser. ¿Alguien se había aprovechado de él? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Así no podía haber sido su primera ves, no podía haber sido así.

 

***  
  
Squalo había dado una escusa vaga en su casa se le había echo tarde y se había quedado en casa de Daisy le dijo a sus padres que no estaban muy contentos por el hecho de que no llegara a dormir de nuevo pero lo dejaron estar confiando en su hijo adoptivo. Squalo se bañó y se cambió para irse directo a la escuela aun se sentía mal y profundamente deprimido, no quería creer que había tenido sexo con un desconocido pero todo apuntaba a que así era. Entró a la escuela con pasos pesados y deprimidos hasta que noto que lo miraban fijamente, eso no le daba buena espina. Dudaba que fuera el 4V, Xanxus le había dejado en paz desde que anunciara su supuesto noviazgo hacia dos días y le robara un beso. Apresuro el paso para buscar a Daisy, ese enano peli verde parecía saber todo cuanto pasaba en la escuela.

 

Entró a la cafetería y sonrió al ver a Daisy pero este le miro con espanto.

 

-Sempai-dijo Daisy pálido.

 

-¿Daisy qué pasa?-le preguntó Squalo.

 

-Sempai-repitió Daisy y señaló con su mano temblorosa hacia atrás de Squalo, Squalo se volteo y lo vio entonces, en el televisor plasma de la cafetería había una foto suya, en la cama cubierto por las sabanas blancas solo se veía su cabeza que descansaba en el pecho del guapo chico de pelo violeta de la noche anterior el cual parecía descansar con el torso desnudo y con una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la otra rodeando a Squalo. Squalo sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. Oh no por dios no, pensó con desesperación. Justo en el momento en que los tres miembros del 4V entraban a la cafetería.

 

-Xanxus sama-se acerco Belphegor a prisa al moreno. Xanxus apenas lo miro como si pensara que era escoria.-Mire Xanxus sama tiene que ver esto.

 

Squalo quiso moverse romper el televisor lo que fuera pero cuando reaccionó ya era tarde Xanxus veía la imagen con sus ojos ligeramente dilatados en el momento en que se volteo hacia Squalo.

 

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó Xanxus con un tono que hubiese echo temblar asta al mismo demonio.

 

-No es lo que crees-dijo Squalo casi sin voz.

 

-¿No eres tú en la cama con otro hombre?-preguntó el moreno amargamente.

 

-No es lo que piensas-le dijo Squalo desesperado.

 

-¿Entonces que carajos es?-le grito Xanxus y Squalo se encogió al verlo tan furioso pensando que le pegaría pero Xanxus se limito a tomarlo de los brazos.

 

-Alguien me drogo anoche-le juro.

 

-¿Y tú eres tan estúpido para caer en eso?-le pregunto irónico soltándolo y dándole la espalda se alejo del peliblanco antes de matarlo golpeando al primer imbécil que se cruzó en su camino, Kyoya y Bykuran le dejaron pasar a su lado sin decir ni pio. Squalo no callo al piso cuando Xanxus lo soltó solo por que Daisy lo sostuvo. Daisy le jalo fuera de ahí.

 

-Sempai será mejor que por hoy se vaya a su casa creo-le dijo el peli verde. Squalo asintió ido, dirigiéndose fuera de la escuela.

 

***  
  
-Oni-chan -llamó Chrome a la puerta de su hermano.

 

-¿Qué quieres peste?-pregunto Mukuro a su hermana apenas levantando la vista del libro que leía.

 

-Squalo-nichan te busca… ¿le digo que pase?

 

-Claro que si tonta-le dijo Mukuro entornando los ojos. -¿No se supone que estés en tu colegio?-le preguntó como saludo a Squalo cuando entro en su cuarto, él y Tsuna libraban clases por que la escuela estaba cerrada por reunión de personal ese día. Pero Mukuro calló al ver la cara de Squalo, su amigo no estaba bien lo supo de inmediato.

 

***

 

-¿Estas demente?-le pregunto Mukuro a Tsuna por enésima vez.

 

-No no lo estoy-le dijo Tsuna calmadamente.

 

-Pues lo parecieras, no debí contarte nada es mas si Squalo se entera que te conté me arrancará la piel a tiras-aseguro Mukuro. Habían tratado de ocultarle a Tsuna lo sucedido pero Tsuna era medio lento no estúpido y se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a su hermano, sabedor que a Squalo no le sacaría nada había ido donde Mukuro y le había literalmente torturado con esos ojitos de cachorro que tenía el castaño hasta que Mukuro confesó todo.

 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ese chico nos va a ayudar?-pregunto Mukuro.

 

-Solo lo sé-le dijo Tsuna mientras Mukuro lo miraba como si el castaño estuviera definitivamente loco.

 

-Es aquí-dijo Tsuna mirando la dirección que habían sacado de internet y que tenían en un papel escrito, la casa frente a ellos… aunque casa… se le quedaba pequeño a aquella mega mansión.

 

Tsuna llamo al timbre y un guardia le hablo por el interfono.

 

-Hola, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, busco a Hibari Kyoya-sama-dijo Tsuna al interfono.

 

-¿Tiene cita?-preguntó la voz al otro lado.

 

Tsunayoshi iba a decir la verdad como siempre, o sea iba a decir que no, pero Mukuro se le adelanto.

 

-Si la tenemos, somos amigos de su colegio, Byakuran-sama nos envió -mintió descaradamente el de ojos bicolor. Las grandes rejas de entrada se abrieron y un guardia les reviso de arriba a bajo antes de escoltarlos a la casa, los hicieron pasar a un salón donde ninguno se sentó por temor a ensuciar algo, todo demasiado lujoso, fino y caro como para arriesgarse a romper algo.

 

Estuvieron esperando unos cinco minutos hasta que el pelinegro de oscuros ojos llamado Hibari Kyoya apareció. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro, nada más.

 

-Ninguno de los dos tiene cita-fue lo primero que dijo.

 

-Una mentirijilla de nada-dijo Mukuro con descaro.

 

-Maldito Herbivor….

 

-Hibari-san por favor-le interrumpió Tsuna haciendo una reverencia-por favor escúchenos-le pidió.

 

Kyoya miro mal a Mukuro que solo sonrió divertido.

 

-Kufufu~-no pudo reprimir Mukuro su risita era divertido como el infierno molestar al pelinegro.

 

Kyoya apretó los dientes pero al ver la mirada tierna del castaño le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá, Tsuna lo hizo inseguro.

 

-Tienes cinco minutos… ni uno más-le dijo Hibari-empieza hablar te quedan cuatro minutos y 45 segundos.

 

-¿Sabe lo que paso con mi hermano?

 

-Toda la escuela lo sabe-se cruzó de brazos Hibari aburrido.

 

-Mi hermano es inocente mi hermano… no es así, si él dice que lo dragaron yo le creo.

 

-Tal vez, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 

-Por favor se que usted tiene los medios para ayudarnos, ayúdenos a encontrar a ese hombre el de la foto-le suplico Tsuna-creo ciertamente que a mi hermano le pusieron una trampa y es culpa de ustedes-aseguro Tsuna.

 

-¿Nuestra?-pregunto Hibari divertido.

 

-Si ustedes hicieron que ese montón de niños ricos vieran a mi hermano como un enemigo seguro alguno le tendió una trampa… y si ese hombre violo a mi hermano… eso es algo horrible-se estremeció Tsuna y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Hibari se movió antes de saber que estaba haciendo y sus dedos limpiaron los ojitos del castaño.

 

-No llores-le dijo con una suavidad que él nunca había usado… ese herbívoro le provocaba un sentimiento de protección que no sabia que tenia-la verdad Xanxus esta como un loco-confeso-tal vez tengas razón… os ayudare-le dijo Kyoya, viendo como los ojitos del castaño se abrían con emoción y sonreía.

 

-Arigato, Hibari-sama.

 

-Kyoya-le corrigió automáticamente.

 

-Gracias Kyoya-le dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

 

-Hibari para ti-le dijo seriamente al de ojos bicolor.

 

-Kufufu~

 

***  
  
-Una lagrima violeta no es un tatuaje tan común-comento Byakuran que había llegado por la llamada que le hizo Hibari y este le había pedido que se uniera a la búsqueda cosa que no dudo en hacer el peliblanco.

 

-Las tiendas de tatuaje-asintió Hibari-enviare a Lussuria y a Ryohei por separado así cubriremos mas terreno.

 

-Yo enviare a Hayato-asintió Byakuran-tu y yo también podemos buscar.

 

-Nosotros queremos ir-dijo Mukuro.-esto es personal.

 

-Bien puedes venir conmigo-sonrió Byakuran divertido.

 

-Entonces el viene conmigo-señaló al castaño.

 

***  
  
No fue hasta la quinta tienda de tatuajes que pudieron averiguar algo Byakuran y Mukuro. Cuando Byakuran le tendió la foto al artista del tatuaje este dijo que no sabía quién era hasta que Byakuran le tendió un fajo de billetes que casi saca los ojos a Mukuro de su órbita, ¿cómo podía darle tanto dinero solo para algo de información?

 

-Es un motorista profesional. Su nombre es Skull, podéis conseguirlo en la pista de…

 

Mukuro anoto la información y ambos salieron, una ves en el auto Byakuran marco un numero en su móvil y se lo tendió a Mukuro que lo tomo y se lo puso en la oreja extrañado.

 

-¿Tienes algo?-la vos al otro lado del teléfono era la de Kyoya.

 

-Dile que lo tenemos y la dirección-le indico Byakuran. Mukuro así lo hiso.

 

-Nos veremos allí-aseguro Hibari colgando sin nada.

 

-Si cuídate-dijo irónicamente Mukuro al teléfono por la forma en que le había colgado el otro el teléfono. Le devolvió el teléfono a Byakuran que se limito a marcar otro teléfono.

 

-Ve a esta dirección-le dijo a la persona que le había respondido el teléfono y colgó. Cuando llegaron al sitio, ya ahí estaban el grupo de guardaespaldas a quién debía ser quien había llamado Byakuran. Hibari no tardo ni cinco minutos en llegar con Tsuna en Bugatti Veyron que hacía a Mukuro querer babear, el auto de Byakuran también le hacía querer babear si a esas iban, un precioso Ferrari Enzo rojo.

 

  
-Ryohei, vélalo-le ordeno señalando a Tsuna en el auto.-tú vienes conmigo Lussuria.

 

-Pero yo quiero ir. Yo quiero preguntarle por qué hiso algo tan feo a mi onisan.-protesto Tsuna quitándose el cinturón y bajando del auto.

 

-Tú te quedas no estas para ver esto, no será muy amable-aseguro Kyoya.

 

-Pero…

 

-El tiene razón Tsuna te quedas aquí, vélalo con tu vida-le ordeno Mukuro a Ryohei.

 

-Al extremo-asintió el de pelo blanco.

 

-Tú también te quedas-le dijo Byakuran al pelo piña.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!-protesto el de ojos bicolores.

 

-Gokudera vigílalo de cerca-le dijo alejándose con Hibari y Lussuria y unos cinco guardaespaldas.

 

-No me voy a quedar aquí-gritaba Mukuro pero no pudo seguirlos porque Gokudera Hayato se interpuso en su camino fumando tranquilamente sin alterarse por las protestas de los dos chicos.

 

-Al extremo-solo asentía Ryohei cada que oía una ingeniosa maldición de Mukuro hacia Kyoya y Byakuran, Tsuna solo hacia pucheros pero no tenia la boquita tan sucia como Mukuro.

 

***  
  
Dos guardaespaldas trajeron casi arrastras al peli violeta.

 

-¿Que coños os pasa?-exigió saber el peli violeta mientras se soltaba de ellos.

 

-¿Skull Cascala?-pregunto Byakuran serio al peli violeta.

 

-Si soy yo. ¿Quién coño son ustedes?-les reclamó saber Skull.

 

-Quienes somos nosotros es lo de menos, lo que importa es lo que podemos hacerte herbívoro-le aseguró Hibari.

 

-Miren como tiemblo-se burlo Skull, también llamado El especialista inmortal, por su forma temeraria de correr en el circuito.

 

-¿Reconoces a este chico?-le mostro Byakuran la famosa foto. Algo brillo en los ojos de Skull pero solo fue un segundo.

 

-Si lo conocí ayer en un bar y es obvio que lo conozco no-dijo irónicamente.

 

-¿Qué le hiciste bastardo?-le pregunto Byakuran.

 

-Que no hicimos-dijo Skull irónicamente.

 

Hibari ya había sacado sus tonfas dispuesto a pegarle al peli violeta pero Byakuran lo detuvo.

 

-El no se fue a la cama contigo voluntariamente… y tu no pareces ser de los que los prefieren jóvenes de colegio… ¿Quién te pago?-le exigió saber.

 

-No sé de que hablas-se encogió de hombros Skull.

 

-Bien tal vez necesitas algo de persuasión… Lussuria-le hiso un gesto al peli verde de estrambótico que sonrió satisfecho echando un par de golpes de boxeo mientras se acercaba. –Lussuria es un experto en artes marciales y todo tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tal ves quieras hablar… antes de que Lussuria haga que sea realmente doloroso.-le recomendó Byakuran.

 

-Da tu mejor golpe-le dijo Skull a Lussuria sin miedo.

 

-Alto todos-hablo una hermosa vos femenina muy firme y decidida. Los varones se volvieron hacia una hermosa mujer que se quitaba la capucha de su abrigo revelando su cara. Era hermosa, su cabello era violeta así como sus ojos, pequeña pero realmente bonita. Y no era otra que…

 

-¡One-san!-Dijeron Kyoya y Byakuran a la vez, aunque en realidad no era la one-san de ninguno de ellos, en realidad era la hermana mayor de Xanxus, Viper Mammon Di Vongola señora de Hibari.

 

-Viper-susurro Skull y en sus ojos brillo el más puro dolor que podía sentir un hombre al mirar a la pequeña dama Vongola.

 

-Skull-se acercó Viper a él-Mi Skull-susurro parándose delante de él. Viper había sido llamada por la vieja ama de llave contándole el insoportable estado de Xanxus que ya había golpeado/acabado a la mitad de sus guardaespaldas, a cuanto imbécil se le cruzara en el camino y había despedido a la mitad de las sirvientas de la casa. Viper había tomado el avión de su esposo directo de China a Italia entonces se había enterado de lo que pasaba gracias al encargado de seguridad de su hermano y había reconocido en la foto a Skull Cascala y había ido directo a buscarlo para que le aclarara las cosas.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se alejo Skull de ella un paso como si su sola cercanía le doliera en el alma.

 

-Sabes que hago aquí.

 

-Tu hermanito no-dijo con desprecio-los Vongola siempre han sido lo más importante para ti, mercenaria, más que yo, más que el amor, más que tú misma-le echo en cara. Viper cerró sus ojos un momento asestando el ataque y los volvió a abrir mirándolo con sus profundos ojos.

 

-Mi Skull… el Skull que yo ame, jamás hubiese hecho algo así aun jovencito de colegio, un jovencito lleno de ilusiones y sueños como el solía ser-aseguro.

 

-Las ilusiones se mueren y los sueños se rompen sobre todo si tiene algo que ver con un Vongola-aseguro Skull. Hibari y Byakuran no decían nada solo miraban tratando de procesar y entender todo.-Tú te encargaste de eso con los míos Viper, cada pequeña ilusión, cada pequeño sueño, aplastado por tus caprichosas manos-los ojos de Skull estaban llenas de lagrimas que no soltaba, se había jurado nunca más llorar por Viper di Vongola.-Y tu hermanos se encargo de eso con los de ese niño-le dijo.

 

-¿Te acostaste con él?-le pregunto Viper sus ojos aguados pero de sus ojos si callo una única y solitaria lagrima por las acusaciones de Skull, si ella sabía que no había tenido el valor para luchar por su amor y había asestado el esposo que sus padres le habían elegido pero lo había hecho por Skull, sus padres hubiesen destruido al joven y prometedor corredor de motos, si Viper no hubiese aceptado el destino que sus padres le dictaron.

 

Skull la miro a los ojos y se quedo en silencio durante todo un largo minuto.

 

-No-dijo al fin.-Hubo una chica, se ofreció a pagarme por acostarme con el muchacho, pero no me intereso realmente no necesito pagar por sexo-se encogió de hombros-pero luego dijo que ese chico se interponía en su camino con Xanxus Di Vongola, locura y media de que ese pobretón no le quitaría el amor de su Xanxus-dijo irónicamente-pensé que eso lograría dolerle a un Vongola al menos en el orgullo y aseste acostarme con el chico. La muchacha drogo su bebida, yo lo lleve al hotel ahí  la chica nos esperaba, lo desnudo ella y le tomo las fotos yo solo me quite mi camisa-dijo con simpleza-luego se fue y nos dejo para que en sus palabras “me divirtiera”. Pero un virgencito de colegio no me atrae, así que solo me levante me puse mi camisa y me fui dejando al chico en la habitación.-Confeso Skull, para gran alivio de Viper.

 

-Yo sabía que mi Skull no era capaz de algo así -sonrió Viper.

 

-No soy tu Skull, tu lo decidiste Viper, no mas… señora de Fon Hibari -escupió el nombre con rencor.

 

-Yo te amaba Skull te ama de verdad-le dijo dejando las lagrimas caer de sus ojos.

 

-Mentirosa-le dijo Skull negando con la cabeza con rabia-si me hubieses amado hubieses huido conmigo… Yo habría dado la vida por ti-le echo en cara mientras sentía las lagrimas salir de sus ojos para su frustración.

 

-Tu vida no hubiese dado para lo que mis padres te hubiesen hecho si yo huía contigo-le dijo Viper con un suave sollozo.

 

-Tú eras mi mundo.-le dijo Skull.

 

-Y tu el mío, por eso hice lo mejor para los dos.-le aseguro Viper limpiándose los ojos con firmeza.

 

-Lo mejor para ti, no para mi Viper-le dijo Skull dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí no valía la pena seguir con una discusión que no llevaba a nada, Viper había hecho su elección y no había sido él, el ganador había sido Fon, ese jodido chino que tenia los millones que Skull no.

 

-Espera…-le detuvo Kyoya relacionando al fin de toda la novela que se había desarrollado frente a ellos.- ¿Quién fue la chica?

 

-Kyoko… algo no recuerdo su apellido, castaña, bastante simple con grandes ojos.-le dijo Skull alejándose de ahí.

 

Eso fue suficiente para Byakuran y Kyoya sabían quien era la culpable pero miraron a una triste Viper frente a ellos sin saber que decir o hacer, pero no tuvieron que hacer nada, cuando de detrás de una columna salió un hombre que no habían visto antes vestido con un traje chino el largo cabello negro atado en una trenza larga, Fon Hibari, medio hermano de Kyoya. El hijo del primer matrimonio del señor Hibari cuya primera esposa una hermosa china había muerto, Fon había heredado a temprana edad el patrimonio de su madre sumamente rico y cuantioso dejando a  Kyoya como el heredero de la fortuna del padre de ambos que aun vivía y administraba su fortuna.

-Fon -sollozó Viper al ver a su marido arrojándose a sus brazos. Fon la abraso contra su pecho acunándola susurrándole palabras al oído que los otros dos no pudieron escuchar.

 

-Todo estará bien mi Viper, te lo juro yo me encargare-pudieron escuchar que le susurraba a la mujer, Fon había llegado poco después que su esposa, pero se había ocultado para saber quien era el famoso Skull Cascala el hombre por el que había competido en el corazón de su esposa desde su mismo día de boda sin conocerlo. El se había esforzado por ganarse el corazón de Viper y sabia que su esposa lo amaba pero también sabia que no era el único por quien el corazón de Viper latía, sabía que si bien se había echo un lugar en el corazón de la dama de los Vongola, jamás había logrado desterrar al peli violeta del corazón de su esposa. Y ahora que lo había visto… por primera ves realmente Fon se sentía inseguro- Vamos a casa -le dijo con suavidad a su esposa besando su frente. Viper asintió dejándose llevar por ella.- Ustedes se encargan del resto -le dijo con una afirmación a Byakuran y a Hibari refiriéndose al caso de Xanxus.   
  
El peliblanco y el moreno asintieron viendo a la pareja marcharse. Kyoya y Byakuran se volvieron ahí no había nada mas que hacer y fueron al encuentro de un cabreado Tsuna y Mukuro que los esperaban, era hora de resolver todo eso.

 

**Continuara….**

 

 


	9. Capítulo 9: Al estilo Vongola

**Capitulo 9: Al estilo Vongola**

 

Squalo estaba en su casa cuando recibió un mensaje de Kyoko-Chan, quería verle en la escuela urgentemente. Si había un lugar al que Squalo no quería volver ese día era al colegio, pero Kyoko había sido muy amable con él y se le hacía muy mala onda dejarla esperando así que le dijo que iría, se puso su abrigo sobre sus camisa y tomando la bicicleta se dirigió a su tan odiado Namimori. Iba tranquilamente hacia el edificio B donde había quedado de encontrarse con Kyoko sin saber lo que le esperaba. Dos chicos que estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos tensaron una cadena que estaba en el suelo en el momento justo en que Squalo pasaba con su bicicleta haciendo que este tropezara y saliera volando de su bicicleta, raspándose las rodillas y las manos al caer al suelo y eso realmente había dolido. Se incorporó del suelo cuando de repente se vio rodeado por varios chicos y chicas con el uniforme de su escuela, la sensación de Dejavu le hizo estremecerse ya sabía lo que vendría aun antes de verles con los globos en la mano.

 

Apenas alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con uno de sus lastimados brazos por la caída cuando le empezaron a llover encima los globos llenos, de harina, agua y hasta pintura. Alguien le roció con un extintor haciéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo, se sentía asfixiado, en la nebulosa que le creó el ser rociado con el extintor de fuego notó como le prendían fuego a su bicicleta… su padre había trabajado horas extras para comprársela. No le dieron tregua, seguían lanzándole los globos en el suelo, dolía cuando chocaban con su piel.  
  
“Que alguien me ayude… quien sea” pensó para sí mismo tratando de levantar pero sus brazos le fallaron y tropezó cayendo de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y fue cuando lo sintió.

 

***  
  
Xanxus había llegado al colegio, no sabía siquiera que lo había llevado a ir ahí, pero ahí estaba. Fue cuando vio al corillo de chicos reunidos y supo sin duda lo que pasaba, salió de la limosina antes de siquiera pensarlo y acercándose con paso apresurado hacia los chicos; le quito el extintor al graciosito que rociaba a Squalo con este y le pegó con el mismo en el estomago, a otro le quito uno de los globitos de la mano y se lo reventó en la cabeza, a otro… simplemente le dio una ostia en plena cara, pronto todos retrocedieron y sus guardaespaldas hicieron un perímetro alejando a la gente mientras que Xanxus se acercaba a Squalo y lo tomaba en brazos levantándolo del suelo al estilo princesa.

 

-Yo no fui -susurró Squalo- soy inocente.

 

Xanxus siguió caminando con él hacia la limosina, el chofer ya le había abierto la puerta diligentemente.

 

-Yo no…

 

-Te creo -le interrumpió Xanxus con los dientes apretados- te creo ¿me oyes? -le juró y Squalo dejo escapar un sollozo de lo profundo de su garganta apretando con sus manos la camisa de Xanxus mientras este subía a la limosina sin soltarlo.

 

***

 

Squalo estaba cubierto por un albornoz, yacía sentado en un cómodo diván mientras Xanxus tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el suelo y con una gasa limpiaba uno de los raspones que se había hecho en su rodilla al caer.

 

-Eres un tonto debiste huir -le dijo Xanxus apretando los dientes al ver el estado de las rodillas y las manos de Squalo por su caída.

 

-No es que me dieran mucho tiempo -se quejó Squalo cuando le escoció la herida. Xanxus alzó la mirada al escuchar su gemido por el ardor y le miro a los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

 

-Date un baño y luego te termino de curar así es imposible escoria -le dijo a la defensiva alejándose de él.

 

-Idiota -le insultó Squalo para atrás sin entender por qué era así de pronto- Salte para que me pueda bañar -le ordenó a Xanxus, que se sobresalto y salió apurado del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a Squalo en el baño solo.

 

 

***  
  
-Señor… sus amigos están en la sala y le buscan -le anuncio una sirvienta. Xanxus no tenía ganas de ver a nadie- Dijeron que no se irían hasta que los viera -añadió la sirvienta como si hubiese adivinado su pensamiento, Xanxus entornó sus ojos molesto por sus fastidiosos amigos, pero salió de la habitación dispuesto a irlos a despacharlos él mismo de su casa, pero al llegar a la sala donde sus amigos esperaban vio que estos no estaban solos, si no que estaban con el amigo y el hermanito de Squalo si no se equivocaba.

 

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Xanxus serio.

 

-Tenemos algo de lo que creemos te debes enterar -le dijo Byakuran.

 

***

Xanxus los escuchó serio asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que Kyoya y Byakuran les contaba.  
  
-Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir con Squalo, el agradecería saber lo que sucedió y puede que necesite su ayuda -les comentó al de ojos bicolor y al castaño.

 

-¿Mi oni-chan esta aquí? -pregunto Tsuna. Xanxus asintió.

 

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mukuro receloso.

 

-Supongo que él os contará -le dijo Xanxus tocando una campanita y cuando la sirvienta apareció le ordeno llevar a Tsuna y a Mukuro con Squalo. Una vez a solas con sus amigos se volvió hacia ellos.

 

-¿Qué hace Squalo aquí?-le pregunto Hibari preguntándose si Xanxus habría hecho alguna locura.

 

-En la escuela se metieron con él… yo lo rescate-se defendió el moreno-Quiero que traigan a Kyoko aquí-les dijo Xanxus serio.-Me consta personalmente que Squalo fue amable con esa chica… ella no tenía derecho a hacerle eso -aseguro.

 

***  
   
-Estoy bien en serio Tsuna-le sonrió Squalo a pesar de que Tsuna había tratado de envolverlo como una momia aunque solo tuviera heridas en sus rodillas, manos y una en un lado de su mejilla. Ya le había contado a su hermano y a su amigo lo que le había pasado y estos le habían contado su aventura personal con Byakuran y con Kyoya. De primera Squalo le gritó a Mukuro por bocón pero le perdono rápidamente ante la mirada que le echó Tsuna- Sera mejor volver a casa.

 

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea-intervino Mukuro-digo mírate, a Imetsu-san y Nana-chan les daría un ataque si te vieran así-aseguró Mukuro-creo que lo mejor es descansar fuera de tu casa por hoy mañana seguro tienes mejor pinta, si no te ponemos pantalones largos y guantes-sonrió.

 

-La escoria de tu amigo tiene razón-les sobresalto la voz de Xanxus en la puerta de la habitación-pienso que por hoy al menos deberías quedarte aquí-le dijo-tu hermano y tu amigo se pueden quedar también si quieren así no estarás solo -añadió.

 

-Gracias-le sonrió con dulzura Tsuna.

 

-Yo creo que no es una mala opción, podeos llamar a Imetsu y decirle que tendremos una pijamada los tres-dijo Mukuro. Squalo suspiro.

 

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros.

 

***

  
  
Kyoko caminaba tensa en silencio detrás de Byakuran y al frente de Hibari que la escoltaban a donde Xanxus la esperaba. Xanxus estaba de pie mirando por la ventana cuando escucho a los chicos llegar. Se volteo viendo a Kyoko.

 

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto directamente-el te dio su amistad sinceramente… ¿Por qué lo traicionaste de una forma tan baja?

 

-Por que no es justo-le dijo Kyoko molesta-yo he estado toda mi vida enamorada de ti y tú ni siquiera me has mirado una sola vez, en cambio ese arrimado que acaba de llegar que no tiene nada…. A él… a él si lo miras-le dijo con rencor.

 

-Por que él al menos es sincero y no un tramposo como tú-le dijo Xanxus cabreado.

 

-Señor-hablo Ryohei quien trabajaba para Hibari, su mirada era oscura y torva mientras se acercaba a su hermana y le plantaba una bofetada.-me disculpo por las acciones de mi hermana.-hizo una reverencia.

 

-Tú no tienes la culpa Ryohei, me consta que le eres fiel a Kyoya… pero no quiero que tu hermana vuelva a poner un pie en Namimori nunca más y si vuelve a atentar contra Squalo….

 

-Ella no lo hará-juro Ryohei-será enviada de vuelta a Japón-dijo rotundamente.

 

-No-grito Kyoko-el es mío.

 

-¡Cállate! -le grito Ryohei por primera vez a su hermanita y esta cerró la boca sorprendida puesto que él nunca la había gritado.-Te enviaré a un internado a Japón… estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti Kyoko nuestros padres no te enseñaron a ser así, fue un error traerte de Japón-aseguro Ryohei.

 

-Nisan-los ojos de Kyoko se llenaron de lagrimas ella nunca quiso decepcionar a Ryohei ella amaba a su hermano.

 

-No digas mas-le ordenó Ryohei cortante-Boss le solicito permiso para retirarme y llevarme a mi descarriada hermana-le solicitó a Hibari haciéndole una reverencia.

 

-Ve Ryohei… tomate el día -asintió Kyoya-mientras más pronto mandes a esa pequeña arpía a Japón será mejor para todos-dijo inflexible y Ryohei asintió.

 

***

 

Fon para variar no vestía su usual traje chino, si no que estaba vestido con una etiqueta negra, mientras se bajaba de la limosina y entraba al bar, sabía que ahí estaba Skull Cascala, lo había tenido vigilado, pero quería verlo más de cerca por el mismo quería saber a quien se enfrentaba, quien era su enemigo en el corazón de su Viper.

 

Lo vio ahí, estaba sentado en una mesa, tenía una cerveza en la mano, un grupo de chicas y chicos le rodeaban le invitaban a bailar pero él no les prestaba ninguna atención, las piernas cruzadas, los ojos serados disfrutaba de la música, usaba sombra violeta en los ojos, Fon lo noto y tuvo que admitir que le quedaba bien.

  
Al rato las chicas y los chicos cansados de ser ignorados por el motorista se retiraron con pucheros. Fon pudo ver como el guapo motorista se relajaba al estar solo, terminándose la cerveza y pidiendo otra a un camarero que se apresuró a obedecer seguro para complacer al guapo peli violeta con la esperanza de una mirada o algo más.   
  
Fon se levanto y camino a paso decidido a la mesa de Skull sentándose en esta y acercándose al peli violeta.

 

-Espero que no te importe que me siente aquí-le dijo en perfecto japonés. Skull le miro y se encogió de hombros, Fon noto que vestido de etiqueta Skull no le reconoció como el “esposo chino” de Viper.

 

-Por qué no-le sonrió Skull de medio lado. La verdad estaba aburridísimo y haber visto a Viper le había afectado, la tenia olvidada… o eso le gustaba creer, en realidad jamás la olvidaría y odiaba tener que admitirlo. El chico a su lado tenía el cabello negro largo, suelto y sedoso y el cuerpo que marcaba aquella etiqueta se notaba que aria babear hasta un monje…. Y Skull estaba lejos de ser un monje tal vez un buen polvo era lo que necesitaba para volver a “sacarse” a Viper de la cabeza. Se preguntaba si el pelinegro estaría dispuesto a ser su polvo, a hacerlo morder la almohada hasta que Skull se quedara sin razón y sentido. En parte lo que les había dicho a los chicos era la verdad aquel peli plateado era bonito pero no era su tipo era solo un niño virgen y demasiado inocente, pero la otra parte que no les había dicho era que Skull solo disfrutaba de estar arriba cuando se trataban de las suaves curvas y de la suave piel de una delicada mujer, con un hombre… con un hombre buscaba alguien que fuera más fuerte que él, alguien que pudiera dominar su cuerpo y su mente dándole la ansiada liberación que tanto anhelaba-¿Una cerveza?-le preguntó Skull enderezándose y regalándole una sonrisa coqueta al pelinegro.

 

A Fon esa sonrisa le descolocó por qué no la esperaba, no había pensado que… le alteraría tanto, empezaba a entender a Viper, Skull era muy guapo y junto con esos ojos violetas, esa sonrisa juguetona y ese aspecto descuidado… se te metían debajo de la piel.

 

-Si claro, porque no-le devolvió la sonrisa a Skull.

 

***

Skull estaba borracho, Fon estaba picado pero ni de cerca estaba tan borracho como el peli violeta, de Fon solo se podría decir que estaba… contento.

 

-Venga vamos Skull-Fon sostenía a Skull de la cintura para ayudar al tierno borrachito a caminar, hacia su limosina, el chofer diligentemente abrió la puerta, Skull ni siquiera pareció notar a donde lo metía el chino. Fon le indico al chofer que los llevara a un hotel, registraría y dejaría en uno a Skull para que pasara la mona o eso eran sus planes hasta que Skull dejo caer la cabeza en su regazo con una risita tonta de persona alcoholizada. -¿Skull?-pregunto Fon también con una sonrisita algo tonta por el alcohol.

 

-Eres tan guapo-sonrió Skull divertido desabrochando la bragueta del pantalón de Fon con manos torpes pero a la vez hábiles por contradictorio que se escuchara.

 

-Skull-trato de pararle Fon pero fue tarde el peli violeta había tomado su pene en su mano sacándolo de su pantalón y el chino había sufrido de seguro de muerte cerebral por lo rápido que su sangre emigró de su cerebro a su pene, poniéndose grande, duro y gordo en las manos del peli violeta, quién sonrió encantado.

 

-Me encanta tu pene, es tan bonito-sonrió Skull tontamente inclinándose y besando la cabeza en forma de hongo de este, para luego darle unos lametones haciendo que aliento escapara de los labios de Fon, diablos eso se sentía tan bien. Pero ni de cerca tanto como se sintió cuando un Skull de continuas risas tontas se metió toda la cabeza de su pene a la boca como si fuera una piruleta. El cerebro de Fon volvió a funcionar pero solo para mover su mano hasta los violetas cabellos del motociclista y animarlo a meterse todo su pene en la boca. Fon nunca había durado tan poco en una mamada pero Skull era realmente bueno, esa boquita parecía haber sido hecha para su pene, solo otra persona le había mamado así de bien en el mundo y esa había sido Viper y le había costado aprender de las pacientes instrucciones de Fon hasta lograrlo, en cambio la boquita de Skull… demonios que bien se sentía sobre su pene, apenas cinco minutos de esa tortura y Fon se corrió sin tiempo a advertirle al peli violeta que se lo trago todo y levanto su carita relamiéndose los labios. Fon gimió roncamente al verlo y atrayéndolo del cabello hacia él para besarlo posesivamente

 

***  
  
Skull se había quedado dormido poco después de haberle hecho la mamada para frustración de Fon quien entro cargando a Skull al hotel, dado que el hotel era de su propiedad ni siquiera se registro solo subió a su propia habitación en  el hotel y dejó a Skull en la amplia cama, quitándole los zapatos y desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa; posteriormente se sentó en una amplia butaca a observarlo, recordando la mamada que este le había dado en la limosina y recordando a su amada Viper, eso no había estado bien, tenía que decirle a su mujer, era lo correcto, él amaba a su esposa y no quería perderla. Suspirando saco su móvil y marco el teléfono de Viper esperando pacientemente a que despertara y le contestara.

 

***  
  
Viper no había querido oír mucho apenas que Fon estaba con Skull en un hotel se había vestido a prisa y había ordenado a su chofer que la llevara al hotel “imperial” de su esposo. Había subido al ascensor impaciente haciéndosele eterno el tiempo que tuvo que esperar a llegar a la planta más alta y entrar en la habitación, donde encontró a su esposo sentado en una butaca esperándole y vio a Skull en la cama durmiendo a piernas sueltas. Los miro a ambos un largo minuto antes de dirigirse a Fon, sentarse entre sus piernas y escuchar sus explicaciones, desde porque había ido a ver a Skull hasta como habían terminado en la limosina, Fon ya estaba mucho mejor, para empezar nunca estuvo borracho solo algo entonado y para seguir ya se había bebido un buen y cargado café que le había pedido al servicio de habitaciones.

 

Viper se sintió emocionada, confundida y asustada.

 

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó a su esposo con miedo- ¿Te gusta mi Skull? -le repitió- Se sincero por favor -le rogó al chino mirándolo a los ojos. Fon suspiro.

 

-Si me gusta, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto, hasta hace poco solo lo odiaba porque sabía que el aun estaba en tu corazón pero ahora me gusta, es guapo… divertido…. Pero no lo amo Viper -le aseguro- Lo acabo de conocer, en realidad como Skull y no como el hombre por el que competía por el corazón de mi esposa -le tranquilizó.

 

Viper quedo en silencio por largos minutos pero no en vano era una Vongola astuta y calculadora a pesar de todo.

 

-El podría ser nuestro -le susurró al oído sorprendiéndolo- Tuyo y mío. Podríamos tenerlo para siempre Fon -le tentó como la serpiente del paraíso al oído- ¿Lo imaginas en nuestra casa en china? solo para ti y para mí. Sé que te gusta siento tu erección contra mí con el solo pensamiento de lo que te describo, el en nuestra cama, desnudo esperando por ti y por mí. Yo podría tener por fin a los dos hombres que amo y sé que si le dieras una oportunidad tú aprenderías a amarlo también, Fon. Mi Skull es fácil de amar, tan inocente, infantil y a la vez duro y maduro. El ya no sería más mi Skull, seria nuestro Skull-le dijo sensualmente a su esposo mordisqueando su oreja.   
  
Una parte de Fon quería ser racional y decir que era una locura, pero la forma en que su esposa lamia su cuello sumando como hablaba podía imaginárselo perfectamente, el cuerpo desnudo del peli violeta entre sus negras sabanas de seda, siendo embestido por él mientras le daba placer oral a su hermosa Viper, era una imagen decadentemente excitante que lo tenía más duro que una roca… joder podría cortar diamantes con lo dura que tenia la polla por la culpa de la imagen que su esposa había invocado a su mente. No amaba a Skull… no aun, pero no podía negar que el peli violeta le ponía caliente como el infierno al parecer tenía debilidad por los peli violetas.

 

-Pero, ¿y Skull? No creo que el acepta de buena gana -aseguro.

 

-No tenemos que preguntarle, mírale esta la mar de borracho, solo tenemos que subirlo en nuestro avión privado y cuando despierte estaría en China-sonrió Viper besando los labios de su esposo.

 

-Eres retorcida amor.

 

-Soy una Vongola -sonrió divertida sabiendo que tenía a su esposo en el bolsillo, la fantasía de tener a su amado Skull como su esclavo sexual la tenía más caliente de lo que nunca en su vida había estado.

 

**Continuara…**


	10. Capitulo 10: La vuelta y el secuestro

**Capítulo 10: La vuelta y el secuestro**

-Déjanos aquí-le ordeno Mukuro a Byakuran, a él le había tocado llevar esa mañana como favor a Tsuna y a Mukuro a su escuela publica después de que estos dos se quedaran a dormir con Squalo en la Mansión Vongola.

 

-Pero si aun falta como una cuadra para vuestra escuela-dijo mirando el GPS para asegurarse.

 

-Si pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos vean llegar en un auto como este- señalo el rojo Ferrari de Byakuran.

 

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi bebe?-pregunto el peliblanco extrañado.

 

-Que tú bebe seguro vale más que toda mi escuela-le dijo Mukuro entornando sus ojos.

 

Byakuran rio pero les ignoro dejándolos en la misma entrada del colegio demás esta decir que todos los alumnos que estaban cerca se voltearon a mirar aquel hermoso auto, mientras Mukuro y Tsuna bajaban tragando saliva.

 

-Gracias-le dijo Tsuna siempre educado, Mukuro solo miro mal a Byakuran que rio antes de alejarse de ahí.

 

***

 

-¡Oye suéltame!-se quejó Squalo mientras Xanxus literalmente lo arrastraba fuera de su auto, hacia dentro del colegio. El moreno ignoro completamente al peliblanco mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cafetería donde a esas horas estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes desayunando. Xanxus entro con paso decidido llamando la atención de todos. En el quicio de las escaleras que llevaba al comedor, Kyoya quedo de pie mirando con una expresión divertida, Byakuran que ya había dejado a Mukuro y a Tsuna no tardo en unirse a Kyoya viendo como Xanxus hacia callar con un gesto a todos.

 

-Escúchenme bien todos y quiero que esto se riegue-les advirtió-si alguien vuelve a tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Mi Novio… voy a prenderle fuego a la escuela con todos ustedes dentro-les juro Xanxus.

 

-Sempai pero las foto…-trato de decir Belphegor pero fue interrumpido pro Xanxus.

 

-Eso fue solo un vil montaje, ¿acaso creen que no lo investigaría? La culpable de ese montaje no fue otra que Kyoko Sasagawa quien fue expulsada de esta escuela-les advirtió-así que estáis advertidos, no os volváis a meter con Squalo por que la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso-les aseguro pasando un brazo por los hombros de un asombrado Squalo atrayéndolo hacia él. Squalo al fin relaciono pisando a Xanxus para que lo soltara.

 

-¡VOII! No decidas por ti solo que somos novios-le grito.-yo nunca te he dicho que si.

 

-Me alegra escuchar eso seria una completa perdida que alguien tan guapo e inteligente le hubiese dado el sí a él-se escucho una vos divertida y conocida, detrás de Byakuran y de Kyoya hizo su aparición el rubio Dino Cavallone tan guapo como siempre. Squalo lo miro impresionado, Xanxus confundido por verlo ahí, Kyoya y Byakuran sonrieron ligeramente al verlo chocando sus manos con las de Dino-He vuelto-sonrió Dino ante la confundida cara del peliblanco.

 

-Sempai…-susurro Squalo.

 

-Bienvenido de vuelta Dino-le choco la mano Xanxus palmeándose las espaldas.

 

-Pero sempai… no se supone que… París…-Squalo no sabia ni como expresarse mientras se acercaba al rubio.

 

-Algunas cosas no funcionan siempre como esperamos-sonrió Dino acercándose a Squalo con una sonrisa divertida poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros se inclino y beso su mejilla.

 

-Oye… no beses lo que es mío-le advirtió Xanxus haciendo reír a Dino que retrocedió con las manos arriba divertido.

 

-No soy tuyo-le señalo Squalo con una venita en la frente.

 

Kyoya miro con una sonrisa aburrida la escena frente a él, hasta que su móvil en su bolsillo vibro, lo saco de este retrayéndose de la escena frente a él. Era un número desconocido, lo contesto con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-Hibari al habla-dijo serio.

 

-Kyoya sempai-esa vocecita no era de otro que de Tsunayoshi, Hibari le había dado su teléfono el día anterior pidiéndole que le llamara si tenia alguna emergencia.

 

-¿Si, que sucede?-suavizo un poco su tono de voz sin darse cuenta.

 

-Perdone que le moleste, pero… de casualidad…. Yo… es…

 

-Tranquilízate Tsuna y respira hondo-le ordeno Kyoya, a la sola mención del nombre de Tsuna, Squalo dejo de pelear con Xanxus para mirar a Kyoya y literalmente echarse encima de él tratando de escuchar.

 

-Me da mucha pena llamarle pero es que necesito hablar con mi hermano-le dijo Tsuna y por el tono, Kyoya podría apostar a que este estaba rojo como una amapola.

 

-Estas de suerte herbívoro-le dijo aunque la forma en que le dijo herbívoro para desconcierto de sus amigos fue casi… dulce, amable… no había una palabra para describirlo pero no era con el usual desprecio con el que se las decía a todos.-Está al lado mio, tratando de subir por mi hombro para pegar su cabeza a mi teléfono y ver que hablamos-le dijo con suavidad aunque sus ojos fulminaban a Squalo por estar pegado a él-te lo paso-le dijo tendiéndole su móvil a Squalo que lo tomo de inmediato.

 

-¿Qué?-pregunto Squalo después de escuchar a su hermano hablarle-¿Pero por qué? … no… no te preocupes y no te muevas, no tampoco llames a papá sabes que tiene que estar en el trabajo, yo iré ahora mismo para ella… si hermanito no te preocupes todo estará bien iré a tomar el bus para haya ahora mismo-le juro colgando y entregándole el teléfono de vuelta a Kyoya.

 

-Te llevo-se ofreció de inmediato el pelinegro aunque aun no sabia que pasaba. Squalo fue a protestar pero mientras más rápido llegara mejor así que se mordió la lengua y asintió.

 

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Xanxus.

 

-Al parecer Mukuro se peleo en la escuela por Tsuna así que están ahora detenidos en la oficina del director, y Tsuna no sabe qué hacer así que voy para allá.

 

-¿Muku-chan se peleo?-pregunto Byakuran curioso.-pues yo también voy-se apunto solito.

 

-No es necesario-aseguro caminando detrás de Kyoya hacia el auto de este.

 

***

 

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?

 

Pregunto Squalo con una venita en la frente mientras entraban a su antigua escuela publica, la gente los miraba alucinados dado que no solo se denotaba por sus autos y ropas que los 4 Varia, entiéndase Kyoya, Mukuro, Xanxus y hasta Dino que le habían acompañado tenían dinero si no que hasta iban con guardaespaldas. Los cuatro miraban fascinados como era una escuela publica… era tan pequeña en comparación a Namimori… y tan… ordinaria. Squalo paso por alto el que ninguno le contestara solo porque tenía prisa por llegar con su hermanito. Se dirigió directo a la oficina del director ya la conocía perfectamente… estuvo muchas veces en ella.

 

Nada mas entrar, a la salita de espera de la oficina, Tsuna se levanto del asiento en el que esperaba y se lanzo sobre Squalo abrazándolo. Squalo le abrazo acariciándole el cabello castaño.

 

-¿Que paso?-le interrogo revisando que no tuviera ningún golpe en la cara, pero Tsuna parecía estar en perfecto estado sin notar que Kyoya le miraba de arriba a bajo revisando lo mismo.

 

-Unos chicos de ultimo año, se acercaron a preguntarnos por el auto de Byakuran sempai, y nos preguntaron que si ahora nos prostituíamos y el era un cliente-dijo Tsuna frunciendo el entrecejo molesto.-yo le dije que no era así que Byakuran sama era un sempai de la escuela de Squalo. Entonces ellos preguntaron si tu te habías echo la puta de la nueva escuela de niños ricos, Mukuro se molesto y le pego una trompada en la cara, el tipo ataco a Mukuro para atrás y se enredaron a pelear pero entonces los amigos del tipo se fueron a meter en la pelea y iban a ser tres contra Mukuro así que yo le lance a uno mi mochila y a otro le di una patada en los huevos como tú me enseñaste oni-chan-le dijo Tsuna.

 

-Muy bien hecho-asintió Squalo.

 

-La cosa es que todo se desmadro por que ellos fueron por los chicos de su salón, pensé que sería nuestro fin Muku-chan no podría con todos, pero llegaron los de nuestro salón a defendernos y las dos clases entera se enredaron a pelear-le conto Tsuna.-El problema es que ese tonto director nos odia-aseguro-y culpo de toda la pelea a Mukuro y ahora lo quieren suspender.

 

-Ese idiota director me va a escuchar-aseguro Squalo echando a su hermano a un lado con suavidad para ir a al oficina del director-¿y Mukuro?

 

-Dentro de la oficina del director-le conto Tsuna-dice que quiere tenerlo vigilado de cerca hasta que lleguen sus padres para que no forme otro "salpafuera", pero no fue culpa de Mukuro-juro Tsuna-ellos empezaron, ellos nos ofendieron y ofendieron a mi nisama-aseguro.

 

-Déjamelo a mi-dijo un cabreado Squalo entrando a la oficina del director sin ningunas consideración-tu viejo decrépito- fue lo primero que le dijo al director que le vio con hastió de ver de vuelta al grito peliblanco. Mukuro sonrió al verlo poniéndose de pie ahora eran dos para luchar-¿Cómo que va a suspender a Mukuro? Porque no se va y suspende a esos gilipollas que insultaron a mi hermano-le grito señalándolo.

 

-Veo que estar en una escuela para niños ricos no ha mejorado en nada su lenguaje-aseguro el director calmadamente.

 

-Te voy a matar viejo-le grito Squalo siendo sostenido por Mukuro.

 

-Le recuerdo señor Superbi que usted no es parte de este plantel escolar mas así que le solicito que se largué de mi escuela-le ordeno el director.

 

-No expulsaras a Mukuro.

 

-Eso es así viejo esos imbéciles eran mayor y empezaron solo porque nos odie no tiene derecho a tratarnos así, toda la escuela puede atestiguar que ellos empezaron-aseguro Mukuro.

 

-Eso solo porque ustedes son famosos en esta escuela y queridos pero yo se bien que no son mas que unos revoltosos y los estudiantes de tercer año, son chicos ejemplares que….

 

-Viejo me estas cabreando-advirtió Byakuran con un oscura aura a su alrededor sin levantar la voz mirando con ojos fríos y diabólicos al director.-Xanxus, Kyoya, Dino podrían llevar a Mukuro y a Squalo a la sala de espera-les solicito a su amigos que sonrieron divertidos apresurándose a obedecer, habían logrado cabrear al siempre sonriente y amable Byakuran, eso era difícil de ver, Byakuran podía ser amable, alegre, playboy y todo lo que quisieran pero en el fondo seguía siendo un mafioso como todo los Millefyore.

 

-Pero…-empezó a protestar Squalo no había terminado de defender a Mukuro.

 

-Créeme será mejor que vengas-le dijo Xanxus- todo estará bien-le aseguro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando al pobre director solo con el peliblanco.

 

Tsuna no había entrado a la oficina, Kyoya no lo había dejado, y ahí estaban parados los seis mirando la puerta fijamente hasta que poco después esta se abría y por ella salió un sonriente Byakuran como siempre para desconcierto de los tres chicos pobres y diversión de sus amigos que ya se podían imaginar lo que había pasado.

 

-Ya todo está arreglado- sonrió Byakuran-los chicos de tercer año, serán obligados a daros una disculpa y serán suspendidos en castigo-les conto Byakuran a Tsuna y a Mukuro sacando una bolsita de malvaviscos de su bolsillo y metiéndose uno a la boca.

 

-¿Y yo? ¿Y mi expulsión?-pregunto Mukuro desconcertado.

 

-Oh, el director se dio cuenta de su error, no abra ninguna expulsión para ti-le aseguro tranquilamente Byakuran mientras sus amigos se aguantaban las ganas de reír, conociendo como conocían a Byakuran sería un milagro si el pobre director no se había orinado encima.

 

***

 

-¿Tus amigos son algo escalofriantes, viste lo rápido que hicieron cambiar de opinión al viejo Finigan sobre lo de expulsarme?-pregunto Mukuro desde la cocina lavando los utensilios de cocina del restaurante de Sushi de Takeshi como siempre.

 

-No son precisamente mis amigos-suspiro Squalo.

 

-Los sempai son geniales y muy amables por ayudarnos-sonrió Tsuna inocentemente.

 

Mukuro y Squalo miraron a Tsuna y suspiraron por lo inocente que era.

 

***

 

Al otro día en la escuela, Squalo se dirigía hacía la salida tenia que estar en el restaurante en una hora, pero no llego muy lejos por que la limosina de Xanxus se detuvo frente a él y este bajo del negó auto.

 

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto a Xanxus frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Ven-le jalo del brazo para que entrara a la limosina echándolo dentro.

 

-Oye que no soy tu juguete-se quejo Squalo frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Cállate ya veras a donde vamos-le ordeno Xanxus.

 

-Tengo que estar en una hora en mi trabajo-protesto Squalo, siendo completamente ignorado.

 

***

 

Tsuna y Mukuro que salían más temprano que Squalo estaban ya en su turno en el restaurante limpiando las mesas cuando Takeshi se les acerco.

 

-Se van a escapar y me vana dejar solo ¿verdad?-pregunto tenia ese sentimiento el pelinegro.

 

-Pero que cosas dice jefe-le dijo Mukuro mirándolo como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo a este.

 

-¿A dónde escaparíamos jefe? ¿a casa?-pregunto Tsuna divertido-usted sabe donde vivimos-rio.

 

-Tienen razón-se rasco la cabeza Takeshi-voy a la bodega a buscar unas cajas-les dijo dándose la vuelta.

 

-Que ocurrencias las del jefe, tanto trabajar con pescado a debido afectarle el cerebro-comento Mukuro, para diversión de Tsuna. En ese momento escucharon la puerta del restaurante abrirse.

 

-Bienvenidos clien….-Tsuna cayó al ver a Kyoya y a Byakuran ahí-Kyoya sempai-le sonrió de inmediato-Byakuran sama-asintió hacia él con una sonrisa amable.

 

Kyoya no le dijo nada solo se acerco a Tsuna y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia fuera del restaurante.

 

-¿Oye para ahí a donde crees que llevas a Tsuna?-le detuvo Mukuro agarrando a Tsuna y obligando a Kyoya a que soltara la muñeca de Tsuna que tenia sostenida. Byakuran fue a dar un paso adelante para ayudar al pelinegro cuando Tsuna inocentemente les dio la salida.

 

-¿Qué sucede Kyoya sempai, le sucedió algo a mi oni-chan?-pregunto Tsuna preocupada. Kyoya asintió de inmediato. Tsuna no tuvo que escuchar mas se apresuró a quitarse el delantal y dejar que esta vez cuando Kyoya le tomo de la mano lo arrastrara afuera apresurando su paso.

 

-Esperen yo tam…. Oh demonios el jefe-Mukuro miro a la puerta y hacia la cocina no podían dejar a Takeshi tirado pero estaba preocupado por Squalo.

 

-Hayato-hablo Byakuran a su guardaespaldas-quédate aquí hasta que regresemos, tomaras el turno de Mukuro y llama a alguien para que cubra a Tsuna-le ordeno a su peliblanco guardaespaldas a quien dé la impresión se le callo el cigarrillo de la boca. ¿El? ¿Trabajar en una tienda de sushi? Gokudera Hayato se señalo a su propio pecho para estar seguro de que su jefe hablaba de él, cuando este asintió.-vamos-le dijo Byakuran a Mukuro- démonos prisa.

 

-Gracias-le dijo Mukuro a Hayato dándole su delantal de la tienda de Sushi y apurándose detrás de Byakuran.

 

***

 

Squalo vio desconcertado como entraban a un aeropuerto.

 

-¿Oye tu idiota que significa esto?-interrogo a Xanxus, quien solo abrió la puerta y le hizo salir frente a un pequeño avión privado. Squalo iba a protestar pero no alcanzo a hacerlo cuando vio a Mukuro y a Tsuna que esperaban frente a la escalerilla del avión viéndose desconcertados con Byakuran y Kyoya a cada lado. Se apresuró a correr hacía su hermano y su amigo que lo abrazaron.

 

-Nisan te ves bien-dijo Tsuna desconcertado.

 

-¿bien?

 

-Si tus amigos nos dijeron que te paso algo pero nada mas-le conto Mukuro dándose cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa.

 

-¿A mi? Peor si yo estoy bien lo único que me a pasado hoy es que ese- señalo a Xanxus-me secuestro-aseguro.

 

-Ya dejen de quejarse nos vamos de vacaciones-les contó con una sonrisa complacida Xanxus.

 

-¿de vacaciones?-repitió Squalo.

 

-Si ¿es que tienes problemas de audición?-le pregunto Xanxus-os llevaremos a la isla de Capri-les conto.

 

-espera no podemos irnos así, a nuestros padres les dará un infarto-le dijo Squalo.

 

-Para nada, ya hable con los señores Sawada y los señores Rokudo estuvieron encantados… aunque tus hermanos dijeron que se morían de la envidia-le dijo a Mukuro, Xanxus. Los tres chicos se miraron, Tsuna se veía ilusionado ante la perspectiva, Mukuro desconcertado, Squalo parecía que iba a protestar.

 

-¿Chicos os vais a apurar?-pregunto Dino asomándose por la puerta del avión. La protesta de Squalo murió en su boca.

 

-¿En serio mis papas dijeron que si?-pregunto Tsuna.

 

-Claro puedes llamarlos si quieres-le dijo Kyoya antes de que le contestara Xanxus de mala forma.

 

-Oh… seria bonito ir-le comento a su hermano y a Mukuro con ilusión.

 

-Bueno… supongo que esta bien entonces-dijo Squalo entre su hermanito y Dino se había vencido su resistencia.

 

-Son vacaciones kufufu~-termino riendo Mukuro-¿Pero y la escuela? El martes ahí clases-les recordó era viernes y el lunes era feriado.

 

-Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo-aseguro Byakuran.

 

-¿Entonces que esperamos Kufufu~?-se apresuro Mukuro a subir con entusiasmo las escaleras del avión, Kyoya, Byakuran y Tsuna los siguieron.

 

-Pero ni siquiera llevamos ropa-les recordó Squalo ni ropa ni tampoco que tuvieran dinero para comprar en las islas de Capri.

 

-No te preocupes por eso iremos de compras allá-le aseguro Xanxus.

 

-Pero…

 

-Anda cállate y se lindo no le arruines el viaje a tu hermano y a tu amigo-le señalo Xanxus lo ilusionados que estos dos se veían. Squalo suspiro con un mal presentimiento pero subió al avión como los demás tomando asiento dentro del avión privado… era la primera vez que estaba en uno.

**Continuara…**


	11. Capítulo 11: El beso

**Capitulo 11: El beso**

 

-Bienvenidos a Capri- sonrió Byakuran a Squalo y compañía viéndolos pegados a la ventana de la limosina mirando el paisaje de camino al hospedaje. Se iban a quedar en unas cabañas de un complejo turístico propiedad de los Vongola, las cabañas quedaban sobre el mar junto a la playa y eran hermosas. Cuando llegaron todos bajaron del auto y guiaron a Squalo, Mukuro y Tsuna a los que serian sus cabañas en esas pequeñas vacaciones para sorpresa de estos cada uno tenia su propia y preciosa cabaña de un cuarto, con baño propio, una pequeña cocina, comedor y salita.

 

Squalo tenia que admitir que nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, fueron de compra y aunque para su vergüenza los 4V pagaron todos, al menos ellos lograron convencerlos de ir a un centro comercial de clase media y no a uno de esos de clase alta donde solo pisar costaba dinero. Solo tomaron lo necesario para frustración de los chicos de Namimori que no entendían por que tanto remilgo por el dinero. Pero así eran Mukuro, Squalo y Tsuna y si asestaban algo era por que no tenían ni una mísera media para ponerse, solo lo que traían puesto y pasar cuatro días con la misma ropa no les hacia ilusión.

 

***  
  
Había sido un día muy interesante, su primer día en la isla de Capri, Squalo acababa de salir de bañarse y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

 

-Pasa-dijo desde el baño cubierto solo por una bata y con una toalla en la cabeza, pensando que sería Tsuna o Mukuro. Para su vergüenza no era ni su hermano ni su mejor amigo era Xanxus. –¡Tú!-le grito-¿Qué haces aquí?-le reclamo cerrando la puerta del baño avergonzado.

 

-Tú me dijiste que pasara-se defendió Xanxus.  
  
-Pues sal y espera a que me vista-le grito Squalo. Xanxus entorno los ojos pero salió de la cabaña y espero pacientemente asta que Squalo abrió la puerta ya vestido con un pijama de pantalón y lo dejo pasar.

 

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Squalo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

Xanxus le fulmino por la mirada por haberlo echo esperar y lo empujo en la cama. Squalo callo en la cama. Cuando se alzo en sus codos incorporándose para reclamarle a Xanxus, este tomo su tobillo alzándolo y poniéndole algo en este.

 

-Es barato como tu para que no protestes-le dijo, era una bonita pulserita de chico para tobillos, echa de algún tipo de cuero con un caracol en forma de triangulo.-te queda bien-asintió Xanxus. Squalo se sentó mirando estrenado a Xanxus y al regalo.

 

-Eh… gracias-dijo después de unos momentos el peliblanco era un regalo sencillo le gustaba. Xanxus asintió.

 

-Anda y descansa mañana será un gran día-le aseguro el moreno saliendo y dejando a Squalo solo.

 

 ***  
  
Squalo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cómoda cama, pero no podía dormir no tenia caso era imposible, así que con un suspiro se levanto y poniéndose la bata del hotel por sobre su pijama se dispuso a dar un paseo por la playa, tal ves eso le ayudara a conseguir el sueño. Salió en silencio de su habitación y se acerco a la playa con una sonrisa, se quito sus chancletas y cargándolas en la mano se dispuso a caminar por toda la orilla con las suaves olas lamiendo sus pies. Se le dibujo una sonrisa el sitio era perfecto debía admitirlo. De pronto vio sobre unas rocas una figura sentada, pensó en volver cuando reconoció la rubia figura… Dino Cavallone.

 

-Sempai-saludo tímidamente acercándose a él. Los ojos azules del rubio se levantaron y miro a Squalo, por unos segundos antes de regalarle una suave sonrisa.

 

-Squalo-le saludo asiéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, así lo hiso el peliblanco.-¿Que haces despierto tan tarde?

 

-No podía dormir. ¿Y usted sempai?-le pregunto.

 

-Tampoco podía dormir-le dijo el rubio jugando con una pequeña concha de caracol en sus dedos. Ambos se quedaron por unos largos minutos así en silencio uno junto al otro sin decir nada solo con el ruido de las olas y la luz de la luna asta que al fin Squalo rompió el silencio.

 

-¿Por qué volvió sempai? No pensé que lo volvería a ver por aquí-confeso Squalo.

 

-No funciono-le dijo Dino mirando al mar sin mirar al peliblanco. Squalo no presiono solo miro al rubio en silencio asta que este continuo hablando.-No me gusto la vida en Paris, solo estaba todo el día sentado en su departamento mientras él trabajaba y hacia todo… no podía vivir así… sentía como cada ves se alejaba más y más casi como si fuera inalcanzable sin importar lo cerca que yo estaba-termino el rubio en voz baja.

 

-Lo siento sempai-le dijo Squalo y lo decía sinceramente le hubiese gustado que todo saliera bien para el Cavallone. Con timidez Squalo levanto una mano y la paso por los hombros de Dino. Dino se movió y apoyo su cara en el plano pecho de Squalo rodeando la pequeña cintura con sus manos. Squalo levanto su otra mano y con timidez acaricio las hebras de cabello rubio.-se que ahora no lo parece sempai… pero todo va a estar bien-le juro Squalo.

 

Dino no dijo nada solo permaneció ahí sentado sintiendo las carisias suaves en su cabello tan tranquilizadoras tan reconfortantes. No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así tal vez unos minutos, unos segundos unas horas no lo sabia, solo que se sentía mucho mas tranquilo cuando Squalo lo soltó.

-Yo… será mejor que me vaya a dormir-susurro Squalo levantándose, haciendo que las manos que rodeaban su cintura le soltaran y Dino se irguiera. El rubio sostuvo la mano de Squalo a la altura de la muñeca y miro al peliblanco, con el cabello en una trenza sobre su hombre derecho y el rostro limpio y franco, era hermoso, Squalo Superbi era una persona hermosa.

 

-Gracias-le dijo Dino a Squalo soltando su mano.

 

-Siempre sempai-le sonrió Squalo antes de alejarse de vuelta a su cabaña. Dino se quedo sentado hasta que no vio mas al peliblanco y entonces se levanto el también debería volver a su cabaña, fue al levantarse que lo vio, ahí brillando en la arena una pequeña tirita de cuero con un bonito caracol, era de Squalo, este lo había tenido en su pie debió habérsele soltado, pensó el rubio inclinándose a tomarlo.

 

***  
  
Squalo estaba en la arena sentado mirando a un muy infantil Mukuro haciendo un castillo de arena y a Tsuna chapoteando en la orilla, cuando llego Xanxus, con Byakuran y Kyoya. Los tres vestían pantalones de playas, y camisas abiertas en colores solidos dejando ver sus bien formados torsos.

 

-Ven-jalo Xanxus a Squalo.  
  
-¿Qué? Espera que me estoy divirtiendo-se saco su mano de la de Xanxus.

 

-Oye que estamos aquí-le dijo Mukuro acercándose a Squalo mientras que Tsuna salía del agua solo con su bañador acercándose aprisa.

 

-Hola-sonrió Tsuna abrasándose a la cintura de su hermano y mojando sus pantalones de playa y su camiseta blanca en el proceso.

 

Xanxus se volvió hacia sus amigos

 

-Ayúdenme-les pidió.

 

-No las debes-le recordó simplemente el pelinegro acercándose a Tsuna y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Ahí algo que te quiero mostrar-le comento a Tsuna que le miro emocionado.

 

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tsuna dejando que Kyoya le envolviera en una toalla para secarlo.

 

-Vamos ahora-jalo de nuevo Xanxus a Squalo. Squalo mando una mirada de auxilio a Mukuro sabiendo a Tsuna ya perdido, pero Mukuro no pudo ayudarlo por que cuando se fue a mover hacia su amigo, Byakuran se paro frente a él sonriendo.

 

-¿Qué te parecería ir a dar un paseo?-le pregunto Byakuran a Mukuro mientras Xanxus secuestraba al pobre Squalo.

 

***

 

Squalo estaba asentado con Xanxus a la parte de atrás de un helicóptero, mientras sobrevolaban la isla.

 

-Es hermoso-sonreía Squalo mirando por los cristales, hasta que Xanxus toco su hombro y le hizo mirar por el lado de él. Squalo así lo hiso y quedo sin aliento al ver un hermoso corazón dibujado en un campo.

 

-¿Ves eso escoria?-le pregunto Xanxus con una sonrisa-es mi corazón, eres al primero que se lo muestro-le comento y se volteo a mirarle a los ojos, atrapando a Squalo con su mirada como una polilla a la luz-no lo rompas-le pidió aunque mas sonaba como una advertencia. Squalo no supo que decir, era como si su cerebro se hubiese tomado unas vacaciones sin su permiso. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, cuando Xanxus siguió hablando.-Ahora veras a donde vamos-sonrió mientras el helicóptero empezaba a descender y los dejaba en tierra, Xanxus bajo ayudando a Squalo y el helicóptero volvió a elevarse en el aire.

 

-¿Para donde vamos?-pregunto Squalo.

 

-Confía en mí-le dijo Xanxus extendiendo su mano. Squalo miro primero la mano del moreno y luego su rostro antes de suspirar y tomar su mano dejando que este lo guiara. Caminaron unos momentos asta llegar a un hermosa área preparada con una comida para dos en plena y desértica playa. La boca de Squalo se abrió de impresión era hermoso y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la mesa para dos dejándose sentar por un caballeroso Xanxus que le retiro la silla.-comida típica de Capri, quise que la pudieras probar-le dijo Xanxus mostrándole la mesa.

 

-Es… perfecto-tuvo que admitir Squalo con una sonrisa, que le devolvió Xanxus sentándose frente a él.

 

***  
  
-Ne, ne, ne, dijiste que me llevarías a dar un paseo me estoy aburriendo-le advirtió Mukuro a Byakuran mirándole mal. Byakuran sonrió divertido llevándose un malvavisco a la boca.

 

-Paciencia, estoy esperando a que traigan algo-le dijo divertido.

 

-¿El qué?-exigió saber Mukuro con las manos en su cintura.

 

-Eso-le dijo señalando un Pagani Zonda que se acercaba, el conductor bajo y le dio las llaves a Byakuran era un empleado del peliblanco. –pensé que querías dar una vuelta en este bebe-le dijo Byakuran mientras Mukuro casi casi babeaba.

 

-Si quiero-dijo como si se estuviera casando con el auto, provocando la risa del peliblanco-¿puedo conducirlo?-pregunto y Byakuran podría jurar que los ojos de Mukuro brillaban mientras le preguntaba. Byakuran jamás habría dejado que cualquiera conducirá a su bebe, pero solo se encogió de hombros y le paso las llaves del conductor a Mukuro quien corrió subiendo al asiento del conductor acariciando el volante del auto.

 

-Por favor no babees sobre el auto-le pidió Byakuran divertido.

 

-Por este bebe merece la pena babear-aseguró Mukuro para diversión de Byakuran.

 

-Te gustan los autos ¿verdad?-pregunto el peliblanco.

 

-Me encantan- admitió el de ojos bicolor metiendo con cuidado la llave en el contacto para encender el auto como si se tratara de una doncella que estuviera desvirgando para diversión de Byakuran.

 

***  
  
-Quiero ir hasta ahí arriba-sonrió Tsuna señalando la parte alta del camino.

 

-Para que no ahí nada interesante-le aseguro Kyoya a Tsuna sin dejar de escribir en su blackberry. Tsuna hiso un mohín de disgusto el pelinegro literalmente no le habría prestado atención en todo el rato.

 

-Voy a ir-le advirtió Tsuna.

 

-Bien ve, te espero aquí-le dijo Kyoya encogiéndose de hombros, Tsuna se cabreo y dándole la espalda subió la pequeña vereda que daba círculos hacia arriba. Kyoya noto que subió pero no le dio mucha importancia le esperaría ahí, o eso pensaba asta que lo escucho gritar, todos sus sentidos entraron en alerta su adrenalina creció de golpe mientras se olvidaba de su teléfono y subía corriendo la vereda tratando de llegar de inmediato con el castaño.

 

-¡Tsuna!-le llamo al llegar arriba-¡Tsunayoshi!-repitió alarmado y preocupado.

 

-Subiste- sonrió el castaño divertido saliendo de detrás de una estatua. Al verlo completamente bien y con esa sonrisita picara Kyoya quiso retorcerle el pescuezo.

 

-Pensé que algo te había pasado-le reprendió.

 

-Y viniste a rescatarme como todo un príncipe-sonrió Tsuna encantado-anda quita ese ceño fruncido-sonrió-y mira qué hermoso se ve todo desde aquí arriba-le dijo señalándole la ciudad de bajo de ellos. Kyoya miro y tuvo que admitir que el castaño tenia razón era una bonita vista.

 

***  
  
Esa noche Squalo noto que no encontraba su pulsera del pie la que Xanxus le había regalado, así que preocupado salió a buscarla después de poner patas arribas su habitación sin encontrarla, ¿donde pudo haberla perdido? Xanxus le mataría si se daba cuenta que la había perdido, apostaba que era la primera vez que Xanxus compraba algo por si mismo para otra persona.

 

Caminaba por la playa cuando vio a Dino en la misma piedra que la noche anterior.

 

-Sempai-se acercó a preguntarle por su pulsera del tobillo cuando vio su cara-¿sempai está bien?-se sentó a su lado.

 

-Si lo estoy… solo estoy algo aburrido-le sonrió tranquilamente.

 

-Puedo quedarme aquí un rato-se ofreció Squalo.

 

-Me gustaría-le sonrió Dino recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Squalo este automáticamente subió su mano para acariciar las finas hebras de cabello como el oro del Cavallone.-Sabes tú eres especial Squalo-le comento Dino.

 

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿Por qué no tengo tanto dinero como ustedes?-pregunto con humor.

 

-No… por que el mundo alrededor de ti brilla, tienes carisma-le dijo levantando su cabeza y mirando al peliblanco a los ojos-cuando estoy junto a ti… me siento tranquilo, seguro… como si todo fuera a estar bien.

 

-Que cosas dice sempai-rio divertido Squalo.

 

-No, es en serio, eres realmente fuerte Squalo, tu voluntad… como jamás te doblegaste aun cuando toda la escuela te hacia la vida imposible… me gustaría ser como tu-le dijo Dino asiéndolo sonrojar.

 

-Que cosas dice sempai… pero yo también creo que tu eres especial. Eres amable… eres… no sé como explicarlo pero en parte no me rendí, por sempai-le dijo Squalo.

 

-¿Por mi?

 

-Si por ti-asintió Squalo cuando de pronto sintió una mano de Dino acariciar su mejilla y este se inclino sobre el, Squalo sabia que lo besaría antes de que el rubio lo hiciera y aunque una parte de su corazón latía agitada y con entusiasmo, la otra… la otra sentía que no estaba bien, justo en el momento en que los labios de Dino tocaron los suyos con dulzura se recordó a si mismo en el helicóptero con Xanxus mostrándole aquel corazón en el campo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, su corazón dolía, no se sentía correcto. ¿Por qué?

 

-Dino-Antes de que pudiera pensarlo esa vos los hiso voltear a ambos ahí estaba Xanxus… y les miraba… les miraba como un demonio.

 

-Xanxus…-Squalo no sabía que decir, solo sabia que tenia que decir algo esa mirada… era su culpa pudo escuchar claramente en su corazón como un eco las palabras del moreno “Es mi corazón, eres al primero que se lo muestro no lo rompas”. Xanxus le miro por un segundo y Squalo se sintió brumado y rebasado por esa mirada, su corazón pulso dolorosamente con culpa cuando el moreno le miro así, pero Xanxus no le dijo nada, solo se acercó a ellos y antes de que uno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Xanxus le planto un puñetazo en la quijada a Dino que lo mando a la arena.

 

-No por favor-le detuvo Squalo agarrándolo de la muñeca para que no golpeara de nuevo a un Dino que se levantaba del suelo en silencio. Squalo soltó a Xanxus cuando este le miro a la cara, esa mirada pesaba como un bloque en su corazón. Xanxus no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta se alejo. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Squalo cuando lo vio alejarse.

 

-¿Qué he hecho?-pregunto el peliblanco.

 

-No te preocupes te protegeré-le prometió el rubio. Squalo le miro y negó con su cabeza.

 

-Esto… esto estuvo mal-dijo horrorizado consigo mismo apartándose caminando de prisa de vuelta alejándose de Xanxus, de Dino, volviendo a lo único que era seguro para él, Tsuna y Mukuro. En ves de ir a su habitación fue a la de Tsuna, necesitaba… no sabía lo que necesitaba su cabeza estaba echa papilla, solo sabia que su corazón dolía.

**Continuara….**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Una solución al estilo Vongola.**

A la mañana siguiente Squalo fue a desayunar por que Tsuna y Mukuro lo arrastraron con ellos al hermoso restaurante del complejo. Se sentaron en la mesa que estaban Kyoya y Byakuran ya desayunando, pero apenas habían dicho buenos días cuando Dino llego, Squalo no se atrevió a mirar a Dino estaba demasiado nervioso y sus nervios no se apaciguaron nada cuando Kyoya y Byakuran hablaron.

 

-¿Alguien sabe que paso con Xanxus?-pregunto Byakuran-esta mañana se fue sin ni siquiera decir adiós en el avión de su familia-dijo mirando a Squalo interrogante sospechando acertadamente que sea lo que sea que había alterado al moreno, tenía algo que ver con el peliblanco.

 

-Herbívoro-le hablo Kyoya directamente a Squalo sin ningún tasto-¿Qué hiciste esta ves?-le pregunto.

 

Squalo solo dejo la servilleta en silencio en la mesa y se levanto retirándose de ella, Mukuro y Tsuna se miraron, Mukuro asintió y se levanto yendo detrás del peliblanco, Tsuna se quedo y miro serio a Kyoya.

 

-No tiene que hablarle así a mi hermano Kyoya san-le pidió/advirtió-puedo haber sido Xanxus Vongola el que le hiciera algo.-dijo levantándose con mucha más calma que su hermano-disfruten su desayuno caballeros-les dijo Tsuna con una pequeña reverencia saliendo para poderse reunir con Squalo y con Mukuro.

 

-Sera mejor que llame al avión de mi familia para poder volver-dijo Byakuran cuando estuvieron solo él, Dino y Kyoya-me parece que estas pequeñas vacaciones se acabaron-comento serio.

 

***

 

-Y eso ¿Tsuna?-le pregunto Squalo viendo que Tsuna tenía entre sus manos una pulsera idéntica a la que Xanxus le había comprado a él, de cuero con un caracol en forma de triangulo, la que había perdido en la playa.

 

-¿Esto?-lo levanto Tsuna para que Squalo lo viera mejor-lo compre en el pueblo, se supone que tienes que dárselo a la persona de la que te enamores, es para que nunca se vaya-le respondió Tsuna con una dulce sonrisa-la compre para un día dárselo a la persona de la que me enamore nisan-le conto.- ¿Nisan?-pregunto al ver que Squalo se ponía pálido. Squalo se quedo en silencio y negó con su cabeza arrebujándose en el asiento sintiéndose aun peor. ¿En realidad Xanxus la había comprado con ese sentimiento en mente? ¿En realidad le había lastimado?

 

***

 

Squalo entro a la escuela el martes en la mañana con cautela pero cuando Daisy lo saludo tan normal como todos los días supuso que nada pasaba… estaba asombrado no le hubiese extrañado recibir otra tonta tarjeta roja… e incluso esta vez le parecía que se la hubiese merecido. Sus clases trascurrieron con normalidad, a la hora del almuerzo se dirigió a la cafetería para sentarse y comer su bento, Daisy no le acompañó puesto que tenía detención con el profesor por no haber entregado su trabajo de ciencias a tiempo.

 

Estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente solo su bento en la mesa de la esquina, cuando el alboroto usual que se formaba siempre que se acercaba uno de los 4 V se dejo oír, todos se pararon amontonándose a ver a sus ídolos, no así Squalo que se quedo sentado pero dejo de comer su bento, viendo parado en el rellano de las escaleras que llevaban a la cafetería a Xanxus alto fuerte e imponente flanqueado por Hibari Kyoya y Byakuran Millefyore. Xanxus les indico a todos con un gesto de su mano que se callaran.

 

-Escuchen todos tengo un anuncio que hacer a nombre del 4V, escorias-les advirtió serio-a partir de hoy Dino Cavallone no pertenece mas a los 4V-les informo serio Xanxus ganándose exclamaciones de sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluso Kyoya y Byakuran le miraron impresionado por la repentina noticia-y también les informo que haré que a partir de hoy Dino Cavallone y Squalo Superbi, sean expulsados de este colegio-les informo a todos dándose la vuelta y marchándose sin una sola palabra más.

 

Kyoya y Byakuran miraron a Squalo por un segundo parecía que bajarían y se acercarían a él para interrogarlo pero al final fueron por Xanxus para interrogarlo a él, para investigar el por qué de esta repentina acción y averiguar si tenía que ver algo con su abrupta partida de la isla de Capri.

 

-Tú-se acercó Belphegor a Squalo frunciendo el entrecejo-¿qué hiciste? Seguro que este es tu culpa-aseguro- ¿Cómo te atreves a envolver a Dino en tus cosas pobretón?-le reclamo. Squalo apenas levanto su mirada mirando mal al rubio.-Que te expulsen a ti da lo mismo pobretón este no es tu lugar, pero ¿a Dino? Esto es tu culpa sin duda, toma las responsabilidades de….

 

-Yo tomare la responsabilidad por ambos-interrumpió Dino que acaba de entrar acercándose a ellos-así que deja en paz a Squalo-le solicitó a Belphegor con simpleza.

 

-Pero… Dino-sama… si usted insiste en estar del lado de este pobretón… nunca más lo podremos defender.-aseguro Belphegor.

 

-No necesito que me defiendas…. No te lo he pedido-le dijo Dino firmemente acercándose a Squalo-vamos-le pidió. Squalo cerró su bento tomo su mochila y siguió a su sempai.

 

***

 

-Lamento todo esto-le dijo Squalo en un susurro cuando estuvieron a solas en las escaleras de incendio sentados. Dino negó con la cabeza sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

 

-No tienes por qué, no fue tu culpa-le aseguro.

 

-No te van a expulsar en realidad, ¿verdad?-pregunto Squalo preocupado.

 

-Podría ser, después de todo los Vongola son los accionistas principales de Namimori-le recordó-pero no te dejare solo Squalo te protegeré-le prometió el rubio.

 

-¿Acaso Dino-Sempai tiene un plan?-le pregunto Squalo.

 

-Lo tendré-le prometió Dino con una sonrisa estirando su dedo y pasándolo por la frente de Squalo-ahora quita esa carita… todo estará bien-le aseguró Dino. Squalo sonrió tímidamente y asintió.-hasta luego-sonrió Dino levantándose y saliendo de las escaleras de incendio. Squalo lo observó marchar pensativo.

 

***

 

Dino estaba tocando el piano pero aun así lo escucho entrar, no dijo nada ni paro hasta terminar la pieza que tocaba, la persona detrás de él tampoco se movió solo se quedo de pie contra una de las paredes de la sala mientras Dino terminaba la pieza. Cuando lo hizo cerró la tapa del piano y se volteo a mirar al serio pelinegro.

 

-Hola Kyoya-le dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

 

-Dino-dijo Kyoya serio-Sabes siempre he dudado de las decisiones de Xanxus, es imprudente e impulsivo, pero nunca había dudado de las tuyas, eres vago pero centrado, pero esto…. Demonios Dino si te hubieses enredado con uno de mis hermanos y lo hubieses botado a los tres días no estaría tan enfadado.

 

-No gracias, Fon no es mi tipo y Alaude nunca me gusto-le dijo Dino encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Dino-le advirtió Kyoya fuertemente no estaba para broma-sabias que él había elegido a Squalo, ¿Por qué coños te metiste?

 

-Por que lo quiero-dijo Dino simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Kyoya negó con la cabeza.-Y no dejare que le expulse de esa forma.

 

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-le interrogó Kyoya.

 

-Are lo que pueda-se encogió de hombros Dino.

 

-Estas solo en esto Dino, ni yo ni Byakuran te apoyaremos esta vez… te lo advierto para que después no te sorprendas, esta vez el que fue demasiado lejos fuiste tú, no Xanxus. Ir por la pareja de tu amigo… eso es definitivamente cruzar la línea Dino. Estas solo, esta vez no hay nadie de tu parte-le dijo Kyoya enderezándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Dino le observó marchar en silencio sin preocuparse, lo sabía, sabía que estaba solo esta vez ni Kyoya, ni Byakuran estarían de su lado. Kyoya se detuvo en la puerta de la casa y le miro.-no te decepciones después-le dijo antes de salir.

 

-No lo haré-se dijo a si mismo Dino.

 

***

 

-Vamos Xanxus intenta calmarte entiendo cómo te sientes, pero expulsarlos a los dos creo que es demasiado-Byakuran el pacifista del grupo como siempre trataba de hacer razonar a su amigo.

 

-¿Demasiado dices? Demasiado será cuando los mate a los dos-dijo el moreno furioso.

 

-¿En serio serias capaz de romper a Squalo como has roto cada juguete que has tenido solo para que otros no lo usen?-le pregunto Byakuran curioso, Xanxus no respondió.-sabes que Dino solo está confundido. Su vida siempre ha gravitado alrededor de Genkishii, que Genkishii se vaya a casar ahora debió alterarlo mucho-le recordó señalándole la revista donde salía la noticia de la futura boda del pelinegro.

 

-Eso es lo que más me molesta, ni siquiera le gusta Squalo de verdad el solo… esta utilizándolo… no lo perdonare-juro Xanxus.

 

***

 

Skull abrió sus ojos cansadamente, a su lado y contra su espalda, dormía Fon con una pierna sobre las suyas y entre sus brazos y contra su pecho dormía Viper ambos profundamente e ignorando el teléfono que había sacado a Skull de su placido sueño con un bajo gruñido insatisfecho trato de soltarse de Viper y Fon y llegar al teléfono, lo logro después de varios malabares.

 

-¿Si diga?

 

-¿Está la señora Viper?-pregunto una vos masculina al teléfono. Skull frunció el entrecejo viendo el reloj eran las tres de la mañana esas no eran horas de estar llamando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Viper se estaba sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos y Fon ya estaba despierto aun acostado en la cama.

 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Viper bostezando.

 

-Para ti-le tendió Skull el teléfono. Viper tomo el teléfono y se puso a hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea, Skull y Fon se miraban sin tener idea de que hablaban al otro lado del teléfono solo escuchando los “sí, no, por supuesto, de inmediato, gracias” que decía la peli violeta.

 

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Fon a su esposa cuando esta colgó el teléfono.

 

-Problemas en casa… tengo que ir a Italia-les dijo Viper.

 

-¿Cuándo?-le pregunto el pelinegro.

 

-Hoy mismo.

 

-Viper no puedes, recuerda que esta noche será la cena con los accionistas de Pen-le recordó su negocio, Viper era su esposa se esperaba que fuera su anfitriona.

 

-Relájense yo iré sola-sonrió acercándose a besar a Fon y después a un silencioso Skull.-Tu sigue adelante con la cena amor-le dijo a Fon-Skull tomara mi lugar como anfitrión y tu acompañante-soluciono fácilmente.

 

-¿Qué?-exclamo el pobre Skull espantado.- ¿Yo? ¡No! Eso sin duda sería un desastre, no soy nada elegante y no sé nada de negocios-aseguro-anda Fon díselo-le exigió al pelinegro.

 

-Solo tienes que sonreír y verte bonito y ya está-le tranquilizó Viper sin darle importancia al miedo de Skull.

 

-Fon-le exigió Skull que hiciera reaccionar a la terca mujer.

 

-Tomo su decisión ara lo que quiera-suspiro Fon-acostúmbrate y resígnate-le recomendó a Skull mientras Viper sonreía.

 

***

 

-Vera señor director o firma la expulsión de Dino Cavallone y Squalo Superbi o va a tener problemas-le aseguraba Xanxus al pobre director que estaba pálido.

 

-Es que señor, expulsar al joven Cavallone no es tan fácil-trato de explicarle el director, con expulsar al becado no había mucho problema con expulsar a Dino Cavallone si los había el chico era poderoso y rico.

 

-No me importa si es fácil o difícil o lo hace o juro que usted será despedido y otra persona ocupara su lugar-aseguro Xanxus perdiendo la paciencia en el justo momento en que la puerta del despacho del director se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa peli violeta que se acercó a Xanxus Vongola y le pego con su pequeña cartera en la cabeza.-Onesan-exclamo Xanxus al ver a Viper Vongola señora de Hibari. ¿Qué coño hacia su hermana ahí?

 

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar al director con despedirlo?-le reclamo jalándole la oreja-adelante despídelo pero si haces que lo despidan, sonríe por que te juro que seré la nueva directora y no te graduaras tan fácil -le aseguro Viper.

 

-Hermana tú no tienes ni idea de lo que esta….

 

-Si la tengo así que cállate y sígueme-le ordeno Viper. Al salir del despacho se encontró aun corrillo de alumnos chismosos reunidos fuera entre los alumnos alcanzó a ver al peliblanco asunto de discordia y a los restantes tres miembros del 4V.-Ustedes-señalo a Dino, Squalo, Byakuran y Kyoya-síganme-ordeno la mujer arrastrando literalmente a su hermano.

 

***

 

Así acabaron todos reunidos en el salón de la mansión Vongola, sentados unos frente a otros en incomodo silencio.

 

-¿Podrías recordarme al tipo de hombres que más odio hermanito?-le pidió Viper a Xanxus.

 

-A un hombre implacable y egoísta-suspiro Xanxus.

 

-¿y cómo te estás comportando tu?-le pregunto Viper con una sonrisa.

 

-grr- gruñó Xanxus-tú no sabes….

 

-Yo si se hermanito se cada cosa que hacéis ustedes-aseguro.-tengo una propuesta, que esto se decida con un juego el que gane gano el que pierda que viva con las consecuencias. Si gana Dino, te aguantas ambos se quedan en la escuela y tu no aras nada contra ellos-le advirtió a Xanxus-si gana Xanxus… ustedes dos están expulsados del colegio-señalo a Dino y a Squalo-¿Qué dicen?

 

-A mi me parece bien-fue Byakuran el primero en hablar.

 

-Es justo-asintió Kyoya.

 

Dino asintió en acuerdo y Squalo lo hizo más dudoso. Solo faltaba de responder Xanxus se veía que solo quería decir que no y no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que asestar pero ante la fija mirada de Viper sobre el solo pudo gruñir.

 

-Que así sea entonces.-dijo el moreno molesto.

 

-¿Un solo juego?-pregunto Byakuran.

 

-Tres-dijo Viper-el que gane dos de tres… gana-dijo.

 

-¿Qué juegos?-pregunto Squalo.

 

-¿Sabes que la suerte también requiere una habilidad?-le pregunto Viper al peliblanco. Squalo asintió había escuchado antes eso-bien pues entonces nuestros tres juegos serán decididos por la suerte-dijo y aun gesto suyo, dos sirvientas trajeron una urna llena de sobrecitos serados-estos sobres contienen diferentes deportes algunos que habéis hecho, otros que no, que los tres involucrados tomen un sobre al azar y la suerte dirá.-deicidio Viper. Todos asintieron menos Xanxus pero Viper le ignoro-vengan los tres involucrados y elijan. –les solicitó, Squalo fue el primero en sacar un sobre que entrego a Viper, le siguió Dino y por ultimo Xanxus.-Yo custodiare los sobres y abriré cada sobre dos días antes de la competencia para informarles por ahora el primero-tomo el que había sacado Xanxus que había sido el ultimo sobre y lo abrió-la primera competencia es….

 

***

  
  


-¿Carrera de equitación?-repitió Tsuna lo que su hermano le había dicho, junto a el Mukuro doblaba servilletas mirando a Squalo con curiosidad mientras este asentía.

 

-¿y cuál de los dos se supone que es el mejor?-pregunto Mukuro.

 

-Dino-les respondió Squalo-Viper sama me conto que le llaman bronco Dino por su habilidad con los caballos, al parecer es mucho mejor jinete que Xanxus.

 

-Eso es genial hermano tus posibilidades acaban de aumentar-sonrió Tsuna.

 

-Eso espero-susurro Squalo.

 

-Tuve un sueño-les comento Yamamoto acercándoles un plato de sushi para que picaran.

 

-¿Y qué soñaste?-pregunto Tsuna.

 

-Que las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos-comento.

 

-Claro jefe-sonrió Mukuro divertido mirando al pelinegro que volvió a picar mas pescado como si estuviera loco, su jefe era especial… pero así le querían-animo Squalo, si Dino es el mejor jinete entonces ganara la competencia y podrás quedarte en Namimori.-le dijo.

 

-Son dos de tres Mukuro, ganar el primero no me asegura los otros dos-suspiro-y en realidad no me importa si me echan de la escuela a mí, para empezar Namimori nunca fue mi lugar… pero no quiero que echen de la escuela a Dino-san…él no lo merece-suspiro Squalo.

**Continuará…**


	13. Capítulo 13: La competencia

**Capítulo 13: La competencia**

El día de la primera competencia amaneció frío, Squalo se envolvió en su abrigo negro, a su lado Tsunayoshi iba con un abrigo blanco y anaranjado mientras se dirigían a la parada del bus donde ya estaba Mukuro con un abrigo negro como Squalo, los tres abordaron el bus juntos, sin palabras, mientras se dirigían a la escuela donde seria la competencia.

 

Al llegar bajaron del bus frente a la imponente escuela y Squalo los guió hacia donde era el pequeño hipódromo de la escuela ahí se encontraron a Viper que estaba sentada en una mesa en el balconcito donde verían la competencia y que les sonrió al verlos haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran a ella y se sentaran junto a ella en la mesa. El primero en acercarse con una sonrisa amable fue Tsunayoshi, Squalo y Mukuro lo siguieron sentándose junto a la mujer.

 

-¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?-pregunto Viper con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Solo estamos algo nerviosos-le dijo Tsuna con amabilidad.

 

-Deberían sonreír para animar a Dino-les recomendó la peli-violeta, en el mismo momento en que Byakuran y Kyoya llegaban. Ambos miraron a Viper y a sus acompañantes, ambos asintieron hacia los tres chicos pobres y Viper antes de dirigirse a otra mesa para ver el espectáculo mientras Kyoya ordenaba un café a un camarero y Byakuran pedía un chocolate con malvaviscos.

 

Había varios estudiantes reunidos en las gradas para ver la competencia, gritando, aplaudiendo, animando, la mayoría de ellos obviamente a Xanxus, uno que otro en silencio y en su interior a Dino, el único apoyo real del rubio ahí lo eran Squalo, Mukuro y Tsuna. Viper no contaba ella era imparcial.

 

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando ambos competidores entraron en sus caballos, Dino vestido con un traje de montar blanco en una semental igual de blanco parecía todo un príncipe, mientras que Xanxus a diferencia de Dino vestía completamente un traje de equitación negro y su semental era negro como la misma noche sin luna, parecía un dios de la venganza, alto, guapo y aterrador. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la línea de salida, miraron hacia el parco viendo a los ocupantes de este, mientras que Viper se levantaba y le ponían una pistola en su mano.

 

-Den lo mejor de ustedes sin trampas-les ordeno antes de levantar la mano y disparar la pistola que obviamente no tenia balas reales al aire. Los dos jinetes espolearon sus monturas saliendo a toda prisa, Tsuna tomo la mano de Squalo para animarlo mientras que Mukuro ponía su mano en el hombro de Squalo como diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Unos 20 minutos después se escucharon los cascos del primer caballo en arribar, para sorpresa de todos, fue el negro semental de Xanxus, la cara de incredulidad de Byakuran y Kyoya era idéntica a la de Squalo y compañía, los espectadores prorrumpieron en vivas, Xanxus Vongola había ganado inexplicablemente la primera competencia. Unos dos minutos después mientras Xanxus desmontaba del caballo y le daba las riendas al entrenador del semental que se veía angustiado mientras acariciaba el cuello del caballo y se lo llevaba de ahí, arribó Dino, Squalo se levanto y le sonrió de todas maneras.

 

***

 

-¿Qué le pasa a Noche?-pregunto Xanxus preocupado mirando al caballo acostado que atendía el entrenador en el establo del negro semental.

 

-Lo presionaste demasiado, dudo que Noche vuelva a ser capas de correr algún día-dijo el entrenador.

 

-Pero ¿Noche estará bien?-pregunto el moreno.

 

-No lo sé, ya llame al veterinario-le dijo el entrenador, cuando Xanxus sintió a alguien detrás de él supo que era su hermana sin necesidad de voltearse.

 

-El iba ganando-le dijo a su hermana sin voltearse asiendo referencia a Dino-no importaba cuanto presionaba a Noche no alcanzaba a Nieve, tome un atajo, el camino era mas difícil pero mas rápido… nunca quise lastimar así a Noche.-confeso. No había echo trampa podía coger el camino que quisiera para llegar a la meta solo que Dino era un excelente jinete nunca habría tomado el camino que tomo Xanxus arriesgando a Nieve.

 

-Felicidades hermano ganaste… a costa de la salud de Noche. Ahora dime ¿valió la pena?-le pregunto Viper pasándole la mano en la espalda con una caricia fraternal. Xanxus no la miro y solo miro a Noche a quién el entrenador acariciaba calmando, sintió a su hermana alejarse y solo cuando Viper salió se atrevió a responder.

 

-No… no lo valió -admitió, Noche había estado con él desde que era un potro, pensar que el fuerte semental a lo mejor nunca podría volver a correr… no era justo.

 

***

 

Dino estaba dando un terrón a Nieve cuando vio a Squalo acercarse.

 

-¿Y tu hermano y tu amigo?

 

-Mukuro y Tsuna se adelantaron tenían turno en el restaurante no podían retrasarse más-les conto acercándose a él y al caballo. Dino le tendió un terrón de azúcar.

 

-Dáselo-le animo. Squalo sonrió y lo hizo sobresaltándose divertido cuando el caballo comió el terrón de su mano sin lastimarlo extendió su enguantada mano y acarició a este.

 

-Le gustas a Nieve-sonrió Dino.

 

-Eres muy lindo Nieve… gracias por correr hoy-le dijo Squalo al caballo acariciándolo.

 

-Lamento no haber ganado-se disculpo Dino pasándose una mano por el rubio caballo-solo no quería ganar a riesgo de perder a Nieve.

 

Squalo negó con su cabeza deteniendo sus disculpas.

 

-Está bien sempai, diste lo mejor y Nieve también, estoy feliz-le aseguro sonriendo. Dino sonrió y acercó su rostro al hocico del caballo como si escuchara algo que este decía.

 

-Oh Nieve dice que le gustas-le dijo al peliblanco que rio.

 

-Tu también me gustas Nieve-rio acariciando el cuello del hermoso semental blanco.

 

-Nieve dice que le gustaría que le montaras ¿que dices?

 

-No se montar a caballo sempai.-le dijo Squalo sin perder la sonrisa.

 

-Para eso estoy yo-le guiñó el rubio un ojo.

 

-Bueno… vale-asintió Squalo.

 

Dino saco al caballo que ya había cepillado después de la carrera y lo llevo al circulo central de la pista del hipódromo, la carera había empezando en la pista central saliendo por la gran puerta a la pista exterior pero el no tenia intención de sacar a Squalo al exterior solo quería darle un corto paseo. Aseguro la silla de Nieve y ayudo a Squalo a subir.

 

-Agárrate de aquí-le señalo una protuberancia en la parte del frente de la silla de montar mientras el tomaba las riendas y empezaba a caminar llevando al caballo de las riendas disfrutando de las risas de Squalo mientras le daba un corto paseo en Nieve.

 

-Aquí arriba uno se siente tan grande-comento Squalo divertido nunca había montado a caballo, jamás se había imaginado la sensación de vértigo pero a la ves de poder que daba estar arriba del semental, te sentías tan grande como un edificio de veinte pisos como si pudieras dominar el mundo.

 

-Un día te llevare a cabalgar y entonces entenderás la verdadera esencia de la libertad-le juro Dino.-Cabalgar sintiendo el viento en la cara… es como si fueras libre de todo y todos.

 

-Entonces esperare ese día con ansias-aseguro el peli plateado asintiendo confiando en su sempai.

 

***

 

Al otro día el segundo sobre fue abierto por Viper, en presencia de Dino, Squalo, Xanxus, Kyoya y Byakuran.

 

-Una carrera de autos-anuncio Viper. Squalo noto a Dino ponerse pálido, la sonrisa triunfante de Xanxus, la mueca de Byakuran y la cara inmutable de Kyoya que no demostraba ninguna emocionó.

 

-¿Sempai…?-Pregunto Squalo.

 

-Siempre puedes rendirte si quieres eso aria automáticamente 2 a 0 para mi y ganaría-se burlo Xanxus.

 

-¿Por qué Sempai habría de ren…?-Squalo no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué Kyoya le interrumpió.

 

-Los padres de Dino murieron en un accidente de auto donde iba Dino el fue el único que sobrevivió… ¿acaso no lees noticias?-le pregunto Kyoya entornando los ojos. Squalo abrió su boca incrédulo.

 

-Sempai… yo… si quiere nos podemos retirar sempai-se obligo a sonreír. Dino al fin reaccionó y negó con la cabeza.

 

-No nos retiraremos, lo aremos-aseguro Dino.

 

-¿Sabes conducir?-pregunto Squalo no le extrañaría que después de algo así su sempai no supiera conducir.

 

-Yo le enseñé-levanto la mano Byakuan.

 

-Bien esta decidido… la competencia será en dos días a partir de hoy… suerte-les deseo Viper.

 

***

 

-Esto apesta… es injusto que esta fuera la segunda prueba-se quejaba Mukuro.

 

-Es solo el azar Mukuro, la primera prueba no le era favorable a Xanxus-le recordó Tsuna-tal ves pueda ocurrir otro milagro-le dijo el castaño.

 

-Ojalá -dijo el de ojos bicolor, mirando preocupado a Squalo sentado en una de las mesas con rostro pensativo he ido hasta que Takeshi se acercó a él con un bento envuelto.

 

-No estás haciendo nada, ándate tomate el día y llévale esto a tu representante-le dijo poniéndole frente el bento envuelto.

 

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Squalo.

 

-Comida-le dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa divertida.

 

-Pero…

 

-Anda lárgate hoy total no es un día de mucho movimiento-lo despidió el moreno. Squalo termino por asentir tomando el bento y saliendo con rumbo a la pista de carrera de autos deportivos donde sabía que sería la carrera y tenia que estar Dino entrenando.

 

***

 

Al llegar pregunto por su sempai, le indicaron donde estaba, Squalo se dirigió ahí, encontrándose con una sala de segundo piso toda la pared eran ventanas de cristales desde donde se podía ver toda la pista de carrera, en la pista un auto negro corría con gran maestría, Dino estaba sentado mirando la pista cuando Squalo se acercó a él poniéndole el bento enfrente.

 

-Es hora de comer sempai-le dijo en tono mandón el de cabellos platas. Dino se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

 

-No tenías que molestarte.

 

-No es una molestia somos un equipo, cuidamos el uno del otro, ¿o no?-pregunto pasándole los cubiertos sabiendo que para su sempai seria mas cómodo que los tradicionales palillos.

 

-Arigato-le dijo en japonés sacándole una sonrisa a Squalo mientras comenzaba a comer.-Muy bueno-le felicito.

 

-Aunque me encantaría llevarme el crédito… la verdad es que es la comida de Takeshi san-confeso, Dino río al escucharlo.

 

-Pues tu jefe cocina muy bien-asintió. Quedaron unos minutos en un cómodo silencio mirando al auto negro correr en la pista. Squalo no sabia que el conductor que tenía tanta maestría no era otro que Xanxus, Dino si y evaluaba preocupado al Vongola, no sabía realmente como ganaría esa carrera, no tenia problemas con su moto no la asociaba a la muerte de sus padres, incluso podía conducir un auto siempre que fuera a una velocidad razonable, pero cuando intentaba hundir el pedal sentía como el pánico lo invadía como si fuera de nuevo un niño.

 

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Squalo en vos baja casi con miedo de preguntar. Dino nunca le había dicho a nadie y quedo en silencio por unos momentos, pero Squalo es diferente al final tomo aire y sin apartar su vista de la pista sin el valor para mirar a Squalo se lo confeso.

 

-Yo los mate-susurro-tenia unos seis años… era noche íbamos de camino a casa, mi papa conducía rápido siempre le gusto conducir rápido pero era un excelente conductor. Yo me quite el cinturón quería jugar mis padres me dijeron que en casa pero yo quería jugar en ese momento, me eche hacia adelante tapándole los ojos a mi papa, solo quería jugar…. Perdió el control del auto, impactamos contra una valla a toda velocidad, mi madre se había volteado para protegerme del impacto… ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza murió al instante, mi padre también, yo no… los brazos de mi madre me había protegido.-no se atrevió a mirar a Squalo no quería ver la mirada acusatoria en los ojos del peliblanco, por eso se sorprendió cuando Squalo lo abraso y sintió sus lagrimas mojarle la camisa.- ¿Estas llorando?

 

-No-aseguro Squalo-solo tengo una paja en el ojo-dijo con la voz ahogada-no fue tu culpa sempai… solo eras un niño, tu no tuviste la culpa tu no querías provocar ese accidente-aseguro. Dino se sintió estremecer por las palabras y sus brazos rodearon a Squalo enterrando su rostro en el cabello platinado para contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir de su garganta había esperado durante tantos años que alguien le dijera que no había sido su culpa que había perdido la cuenta de estos.

 

-Gracias-le susurro Dino, justo en ese momento se escuchó un frenazo en la pista, Xanxus había perdido el control del auto negro y había dado un volantazo teniendo que frenar bruscamente el carro, había derrapado pero estaba bien no se había golpeado con nada y entonces Dino lo entendió… entendió la forma de ganar esa carrera… los celos de Xanxus Vongola… después de todo esa era una poderosa arma.

 

***

 

El día de la carrera, todos estaban una vez más ahí.

 

-¿Pensé que dijiste que nadie estaba de mi lado esta vez Kyoya?-le dijo Dino poniéndose los guantes sin necesidad de voltearse para saber quien estaba detrás de él.

 

-Renuncia Dino, sabes que no puedes hacer esto-le dijo Kyoya- todos entendemos nadie te juzgará como menos.

 

-No renunciare-aseguro Dino.

 

-Al menos lo intente.

 

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mi?

 

-Supongo que a mi retorcida manera si lo hago-dijo Kyoya encogiéndose de hombros. Dino sonrió negando con la cabeza levantándose saliendo de los vestidores, topándose con Squalo quien estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación.

 

-Sempai-saludo- venia a desearle suerte-le dijo el peliblanco.

 

-Gracias-le sonrió Dino justo cuando vio a Xanxus salir con Byakuran detrás del otro camerino.

 

-¿Tienes algún plan para ganar?-pregunto Mukuro preocupado junto a Squalo. Dino miro a Xanxus y luego a Dino y sonrió.

 

-Lo tengo-aseguro-no te muevas-le susurro a Squalo al inclinarse y besar al peli plateado en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios antes de volverse a erguir y pasar junto a Squalo alborotándolo el cabello. Tsuna junto a su hermano se había sonrojado mientras Kyoya sonreía divertido… eso había sido retorcido.

 

-Deberían subir para poder ver la carrera con Viper-les recomendó Kyoya. Mukuro que había entendido lo que había hecho Dino sonrió y tomando de una mano a Squalo y de la otra a Tsunayoshi los llevo arriba.

 

Cuando la carrera comenzó primero tuvo la ventaja Xanxus cuando hasta un momento dado perdió el control del auto teniendo que pisar el freno a fondo por su seguridad cosa que aprovecho Dino para rebasarle y llegar antes a la mesa para sorpresa de todos mientras Mukuro gritaba de triunfo abrazándose a Tsuna, Squalo estaba boquiabierto incrédulo y Byakuran y Kyoya negaban con la cabeza divertidos, la táctica de Dino había funcionado a la mil maravillas, por que aunque no lo supiera Squalo, Xanxus había perdido el control del auto en el justo momento en que recordó el beso que le había dado Dino en los vestidores.

 

-Uno a uno Oni-chan, empatamos-le dijo Tsuna como si el fuera parte de esa batalla.

 

-Me parece que aun no serás expulsado-le sonrió Viper-todo dependerá del tercer juego-le animo. Squalo asintió incrédulo y poco a poco sonrió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Dino sempai había ganado la segunda prueba.

 

***

 

Una ves mas estaban todos reunidos, bueno no todos, solo los 4 Varia y Squalo mientras Viper habría el tercero y ultimo sobre.

 

-La tercera competencia es esgrima-anuncio Viper.

 

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-se negó Xanxus quien no sabia nada de esgrima nunca le llamo la atención. Los únicos de los 4 Varia que sabían de esgrima eran Kyoya y Dino. –Es injusto sabes que yo no domino ese deporte.

 

-Es el azar hermanito siempre puedes rendirte si quieres-le recordó Viper-pero eso aria que ganaran automáticamente Dino y Squalo-le anuncio.

 

 

Dino sonrió sabiendo el dilema de Xanxus.

 

-Onesan -interrumpió Kyoya-sabes esto incumbe a todos nosotros no solo a Dino, Xanxus y Superbi… me ofrezco de voluntario como representante de Xanxus en esta competencia específicamente-dijo el pelinegro.

 

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Xanxus de inmediato.

 

Byakuran permaneció un momento en silencio y después asintió.

 

-Kyoya tiene razón esto nos concierne a todos estoy de acuerdo.

 

-Me niego-dijo Squalo de inmediato había visto en el salón de esgrima los trofeos a nombre de Kyoya y de Dino.

 

-Está bien me parece justo-se encogió de hombros Dino mientras Squalo lo miraba incrédulo.

 

-Está decidido… tres a uno… Kyoya representara a Xanxus en esta competencia.

 

-Esperen-pidió Squalo-si Hibari san será el representante de Xanxus… esto también me concierne a mi… yo seré el representante de esta competencia-dijo con firmeza.

 

-Pero…-Empezó a protestar Dino. Squalo lo detuvo negando con su cabeza.

 

-Esto también me concierne sempai, somos un equipo, ganemos o perdamos lo aremos juntos no todo tiene que recaer sobre tus hombros-dijo con firmeza.

 

Viper sonrió y asintió de acuerdo.

 

-Entonces está decidido-dijo sin preguntarle a los demás tomando la decisión ella misma.-Squalo Superbi y Kyoya Hibari se enfrentaran dentro de dos días en un combate de esgrima a tres toques para la tercera prueba, el que toque dos veces a su contrincante con el estoque… ganara-anuncio la peli violeta.

**Continuara…**

 


	14. Capítulo 14: La competencia segunda parte

** Capítulo 14: La competencia segunda parte **

****

****

-De nuevo-le ordeno Dino. Squalo suspiro, el rubio era un maestro duro y estricto pero sabía que eso era bueno si los trofeos a nombre de Kyoya querían decir algo era que este era jodidamente hábil con un sable así que necesitaría darlo todo de si para ganar ese combate, por que el estaba dispuesto a ganar. Dino le estaba ayudando era exigente y constante, pero un buen sensei, así que Squalo se puso en posición de nuevo para volver a atacar en su posición.-Vamos a utilizar esa flexibilidad tuya a nuestro favor-le indico el rubio.

 

-Hai- aceptó sin ninguna protesta, volviendo a atacar a la indicación del rubio sin titubear ni un momento.

 

***

 

-Señor- interrumpió el mayordomo a Kyoya que aun en la misma posición de combate miro al señor mayor-le busca el joven Tsunayoshi Sawada-le dijo. Kyoya frunció el entrecejo enderezándose e indicándole al instructor de esgrima que se tomara un descanso.

 

-Hágalo pasar-le dijo al mayordomo. Kyoya puso el sable donde iba quitándose los guantes y el casco de esgrima en el justo momento en que el castaño entro al verlo solo sin Mukuro ni Squalo supuso que se habría escapado dado que si algo había notado era que el de ojos bicolor y el de cabellos platinados nunca lo dejaban solo. -¿Y tus guardianes?-pregunto Kyoya. El solo hecho de que los ojos castaños se desviaran al suelo le indicaba a Kyoya que efectivamente Tsunayoshi se había escapado. –Siéntate-le invito sentándose él en una de las sillas junto a una mesita de te que había en el salón de esgrima. Tsuna negó permaneciendo de pie jugando con sus manos, era fácil para Kyoya adivinar que estaba nervioso-¿Qué te trajo aquí?-le pregunto.

 

-La competencia de mañana-susurro.

 

-¿Qué con la competencia de mañana?-pregunto Kyoya.

 

-Ustedes… ustedes pueden permitirse perder tienen todo, mi hermano no puede permitírselo, mis padres tienen muchas esperanzas puestas en el hecho de que él va a Namimori-le dijo Tsunayoshi. Kyoya frunció el entrecejo entendiendo rápidamente con su privilegiado cerebro lo que el otro sin palabras le estaba pidiendo indirectamente.

 

-¿Me estas pidiendo que pierda a propósito?

 

Le pregunto directamente el pelinegro. El castaño se sonrojo pero asintió.

 

-Ganar esta competencia para usted en realidad no significa nada pero de esta competencia depende el futuro escolar de mi hermano y aunque a él no le gusta Namimori sabe que si se gradúa de ahí podrá conseguir un buen trabajo, mi familia no tiene nada necesitamos que él lo logre-le dijo Tsuna.

 

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de que tus padres sean pobres?-le pregunto-eso se deberá a su falta de ambición y de buenas inversiones como todos los pobres-aseguro para callar en shock cuando el peli castaño le dio una bofetada. Nadie había nunca golpeado a Kyoya este salto de su asiento agarrando con fuerza los hombros de Tsuna pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o tan siquiera sacudirlo vio los ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas la barbilla que temblaba y quedo mudo.

 

-Mis padres no siempre fueron pobres, nunca fuimos ricos pero no éramos pobres, éramos clase media acomodada, no nos sobraban las cosas pero no nos faltaba nada, pero entonces… entonces yo enferme, madre tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo para poder cuidarme, padre tuvo que tomar otro trabajo además del suyo en las noches en la construcción se lastimo su espalda, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo, madre acababa de dar a luz a Lambo cuando yo enferme, de pronto mis padres tenían mas de lo que podían llevar, mi padre trabajaba hasta la extenuación, Squalo cuidaba a Lambo, madre me cuidaba a mi y yo solo podía ver a mi familia derrumbarse mientras me estaba muriendo-le dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos-así que no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi familia, son los mejores. Yo me recupere, mi madre volvió a trabajar mi padre pudo dejar su trabajo de noche pero aun así ya estábamos hundidos en deudas, mis padres habían pedido mucho para mis tratamientos para salvar mi vida, fue entonces cuando Squalo busco trabajo, Takeshi nos tuvo piedad y nos tomo en su restaurante, tratamos de ser una carga lo menos posible. Esa escuela significa mucho para mis padres y aunque no para Squalo… el no quiere decepcionar a nuestros padres el los ama-le dijo separándose de Kyoya. –Por favor.-le pidió limpiándose sus ojos.

 

-Nunca he perdido un combate… no lo hare ahora-le dijo Kyoya tranquilizándose pero negándose a su petición-dile a tu hermano que se prepare bien, y tal ves tenga suerte… por que yo no le daré ventaja-aseguro.

 

-Pensé que eras diferente-negó Tsunayoshi con la cabeza.

 

-Pensaste mal-le dijo Kyoya.

 

-Ya lo veo-le miro el castaño con decepción y dándose la vuelta salió de ahí sin mirar otra vez a Kyoya. Cuando el castaño salió Kyoya se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

 

-Sebastian-llamo a su mayordomo-ese chico que salió de aquí. Estuvo enfermo hace tiempo al parecer de algo grave… averigua que fue. Quiero que lo investigues. Su nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada.-le dijo el pelinegro serio.-Y Rápido que era para ayer-le urgió.

 

Dos horas después Kyoya tomaba la cena en la mesa del comedor cuando el mayordomo se acercó con una carpeta que le entrego, Kyoya dejo los cubiertos y abrió la carpeta leyendo el contenido. Todo lo que Tsunayoshi había dicho era cierto para su horror descubrió que el castaño… había tenido cáncer, estando realmente cerca de morir, ver las fotos de Tsuna en el hospital sin toda su melena castaña, conectado a sueros y maquinas revolvió su estomago e inexplicablemente pensó que el pudo no haber conocido al castaño y el pensamiento le desagrado profundamente, molesto arrojó la carpeta sobre la mesa.

 

-Señor.-le hablo el mayordomo, pero silencio cuando Kyoya tomo la copa de agua y la arrojo contra la pared donde se hiso añicos.

 

-No, no perderé-se negó a sí mismo… no podía dejar que ese castaño le afectara de esa forma… no era bueno ni para él… ni para el castaño.

 

***

 

-¿Hermana?-pregunto Xanxus extrañado cuando Viper se echo a su lado y le paso una lata de refresco.

 

-Solía ser tu favorito-le comento la peli violeta.

 

-Aun lo es-le dijo simplemente abriendo la lata y dándole un trago.

 

-Has crecido tanto-comento con una sonrisa. Xanxus la miro incomodo no sabia como actuar con una Viper con esa actitud.- ¿Serias capaz?-Le pregunto.

 

-¿Capaz de qué?-pregunto el moreno extrañado.

 

-De deshacerte de él, como si fuera un juguete que te ha molestado o que has roto.-le dijo levantándose y besando su frente-tengo curiosidad por saberlo-comento retirándose.

 

Xanxus observó la puerta por donde su hermana había salido pensativo. ¿Seria capas?

 

***

 

Squalo terminaba de mapear el piso, Takeshi cobraba a los últimos clientes y Mukuro ya había acabado de limpiar atrás, hoy era el día libre de Tsunayoshi por lo que lo hacían en la casa jamás se les hubiese ocurrido que este hubiese ido a ver a Kyoya.

 

-Tuve un sueño-les comento Takeshi, Mukuro y Squalo se acercaron curioso.

 

-¿Qué soñaste boss?-le pregunto Mukuro.

 

-Con la competencia, Squalo y Hibari san estaban empatados ambos lanzaron su ultimo ataque a un punto abierto del oponente pero el golpe que dio primero fue…

 

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Squalo ansioso.

 

-No lo se… se puso oscuro-se encogió de hombros Takeshi mientras a Squalo y a Mukuro les caía una gota por la cabeza con su extraño jefe que no tenia remedio.

 

***

 

El día de la competencia había llegado.

 

-No te presiones solo da lo mejor-le sonrió Dino-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-le prometió.

 

Squalo asintió, sintiendo el abrazo de Tsuna y luego el de Mukuro. Se puso sus guantes y salió al centro donde ya esperaba Kyoya de pie. Tomo su casco y se lo puso. Ambos se hicieron el protocolario saludo con los sables antes de tomar sus posiciones y… a la señal del árbitro empezó el combate. El recinto de esgrima era cerrado enorme, elegante y perfecto como todo en Namimori. Xanxus observaba el combate sentado junto a Viper, Dino estaba de pie lo mas cerca que se podía estar de la tarima de combate con Tsuna y Mukuro que no perdían detalle del platinado. Kyoya fue el primero en contestar ganando el primer punto, los espectadores enloquecieron animando a Kyoya, pero Squalo se veía tranquilo nada alterado a pesar de que si perdía estaría expulsado.

 

-Ese pobretón ya está fuera de esta escuela nunca podrá ganarle a Kyoya-aseguro una de las tantas tontas a la que Mukuro fulmino con la mirada.

 

-Si no quieres que te pase algo realmente malo cierra tu boca fea-le ordeno Mukuro pensando en que debió haber traído a Crome para que se cogiera de los pelos con esas tontas, el podría odiarlas pero nunca le levantaría un dedo a una chica, aunque sabia que Crome si les pegaría feliz.

 

-No les hagas caso ni siquiera lo merecen, además mira a Squalo, esta tranquilo y concentrado lo hará bien-aseguro Tsuna y como si sus palabras fueran una sentencia esta vez el que contestó fue Squalo igualando el marcador uno a uno. Mukuro y Tsuna gritaron animándolo fueron los únicos que le animaron los demás estaban de parte de Hibari.

 

La tercera y ultima ronda se inicio, ambos esgrimistas peleaban muy bien muy igualados cada uno estaba dando lo mejor buscando vencer al otro, Dino que era el otro experto esgrimista ahí vio el momento justo en que Squalo dejo una apertura que obvio Hibari no desaprovecharía pero al buscar aprovecharse de esa apertura el dejo una apertura propia por la que Squalo fue de inmediato, el aliento de Dino se le fue en ese segundo todo dependía de quien contestara primero y en el momento justo… la luz se fue. Se escucharon los murmullos nadie se movió en el momento en que las luces de emergencia se encendieron ambos esgrimistas estaban inmóviles en el centro y tenían conectado al otro con su sable.

 

-¿Alguien vio quien contestó primero?

 

-¿Quién gano?

 

-Obvio tuvo que ser Hibari Kyoya.

 

Eran los murmullos que se escuchaban, Dino volteo y vio que Xanxus no estaba en su silla, estaba alejándose de los interruptores saliendo del recinto sin mirar a tras en ese momento entendió que quien había apagado las luces al ultimo momento había sido el moreno. ¿Por qué? Había un cincuenta por cierto de posibilidades de que Kyoya hubiese contestado primero otro cincuenta de que hubiese sido Squalo, pero Dino dudaba seriamente que hubiese sido por miedo a perder, sospecho que Xanxus lo había hecho… por Squalo. La sonrisa de Viper que seguía en su lugar se lo confirmo mientras la peli violeta se levantaba sin borrar su sonrisa. Squalo y Kyoya bajaron al fin sus sables enderezándose.

 

-Bueno daremos esto como un empate por lo tanto… como el trato era que si Dino y Squalo perdían dos de los retos serian expulsados y solo perdieron uno… la expulsión no será llevada a cabo-dictamino la peli violeta. Hubo algunos murmullos de protesta. Tsuna y Mukuro corrieron a abrazar a Squalo feliz. Dino se acercó sonriente felicitándolo. Debajo de su casco Kyoya sonrió claro que cuando se quito la mascara protectora su expresión era la usual es decir una expresión de aburrimiento, pero para el ese resultado estaba bien… se sentía correcto. Sintió una palmada en su espalda era de Byakuran que asintió señalándole a donde había estado Xanxus y este ya no estaba. Kyoya asintió entendiéndole sin palabras.

 

Sus ojos y los de Tsuna conectaron por un momento antes de que Kyoya desviara su mirada para darse la vuelta tenía que ir a cambiarse.

 

-Iré a cambiarme nos veremos a fuera, ¿vale?-les pregunto Squalo sonriente. Tsuna asintió.

 

-Te esperamos en la entrada-le dijo Dino guiando al de ojos bicolor y al castaño a la salida.

 

Mientras esperaban a Squalo, Kyoya salió con Byakuran antes que el peliblanco. Byakuran se le acercó a Dino con una sonrisa.

 

-Sin rencores-le tendió su mano.

 

-Sin rencores-le sonrió el rubio estrechando su mano.

 

-Me alegro que te quedes-le aseguro Byakuran.

 

-Te salvaste-le dijo Kyoya divertido-después de todo eres lo suficientemente listo para salvarte-le concedió palmeándole la espalda-podemos decir que estamos satisfecho-asintieron él y Byakuran-bueno en realidad no-le dijo dándole un puñetazo a Dino en el estomago y sosteniéndolo para que no cayera entonces sonrió-ahora si estamos a mano y satisfecho tan amigos como siempre-dictamino. Dino hiso una mueca pero sonrió, entendía los sentimientos de sus amigos y se entendían sin palabras.

 

-Vayan con el… los necesitará ahora-les dijo los otros dos sabían que se refería a Xanxus. Byakuran y Kyoya asintieron.

 

-Felicidades-le guiñó un ojo Byakuran a Squalo cuando lo vio salir con ropa corriente.

 

-Buen combate-le dijo a Hibari.

 

-Lo mismo digo… tienes merecida esa beca de esgrima-le concedió el pelinegro haciendo un gesto de despedida y alejándose con Byakuran.

 

***

 

Byakuran y Kyoya encontraron a Xanxus en su habitación estaba sentado en un sofá de tres plazas jugando con un robot sobre la mesita del centro. Ambos se acercaron sentándose en las butacas frente a él.

 

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Byakuran. La pregunta era clara por que los dejaste ganar.

 

-Porque se lo debía-dijo Xanxus.

 

-¿Se lo debías?

 

-¿Recuerdan cuando éramos niños?, íbamos a primaria cuando teníamos 7 años-les dijo Xanxus recordando aquella época-jugábamos aquí, pero Dino estaba sentado jugando con un viejo caballo de madera en ves de corriendo con nosotros, el caballo no me interesaba pero no entendía por qué Dino parecía más entretenido en jugar con el que en jugar al pilla y corre con nosotros, así que le ofrecí todos mis juguetes a cambio del caballo, pero él no quiso así que se lo arrebate, Dino me persiguió para quitármelo cuando me atrapo tropezamos y caímos el caballo salió de mis manos y en ese momento llegaba una limosina… le paso por encima al juguete rompiéndolo. Dino lloro yo le dije que era un juguete viejo y feo nada más que le compraría otro nuevo y se lo repondría que no fuera llorón mientras Romario lo consolaba. Padre se me acercó y me dijo que jamás podría sustituir ese juguete que su padre se lo había echo con sus propias manos antes de morir…. Siempre sentí que le debía algo después de eso-dijo Xanxus dejando el control del robot.

 

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Byakuran.

 

-No…. Squalo… el no es como los demás no puedo simplemente usarlo y romperlo para que nadie más lo tenga-confeso pasándose una mano por su cabello.

 

Fuera de la habitación escuchando desde la puerta estaba Viper con sonrió satisfecha, si su hermano había madurado al parecer la llegada de Squalo Superbi a la vida de su hermano había sido para bien, su hermanito se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre del que ella podía estar orgullosa, cerró la puerta que había entre abierto con discreción y se alejo por el pasillo.

**Continuara…**


	15. Capítulo 15: Dejarlo ir.

**Capítulo 15: Dejarlo ir.**

 

 

Squalo escucho la alarma del despertador y dejo escapar un quejido dándose la vuelta en la cama pero por más que intentaba ignorarlo el molesto pitido se metía en su cabeza hasta que se sentó y se estiro para poder apagar el molesto despertador. Se iba a volver a acostar cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 

_Dino les había llevado a la casa de los Sawada después de la competencia, Mukuro y Tsuna bajaron entrando a la casa, Squalo se retraso un momento para darle las gracias al rubio pero antes de que lo hubiese echo el rubio le interrumpió asiéndole una pregunta._

_-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo mañana sábado?-le preguntó._

_-¿Una cita?-repitió Squalo desconcertado por la propuesta._

_-Así es-asintió Dino divertido._

_-Yo… sempai…_

_-¿Somos amigos no?_

_-Si claro sempai… está bien-asintió el peliblanco._

Era cierto había quedado con Sempai a las 9 de la mañana y ya eran las ocho, salto fuera de su cama y busco ropa para luego salir a ducharse al baño el cual quedaba en el pasillo, después de todo la casa solo tenía un baño. Una vez bañado y vestido con el cabello en una coleta, se puso su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su mama cocinando el desayuno dado que Lambo y Tsuna casi siempre despertaban alrededor de las 9 de la mañana los sábados.

-Mama voy a salir-le dijo Squalo besando su mejilla.

-Bien hijo ve con cuidado-asintió Nana. Squalo no demoro más y salió encontrándose a Dino afuera esperando con su moto bastante puntual. Squalo sonrió al verlo con la motora, si la motora era mas Dino sempai.

-¿Listo?-le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa enderezándose y tomando el casco de repuesto para pasárselo a Dino.

-Si… ¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa. ¿Desayunaste?

-No, aun no.

-Perfecto- sonrió Dino encendiendo la moto sintiendo las manos de Squalo cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

 

 

***

 

-Despierta Xanxus-le sacudió Byakuran después de entrar a la habitación con Kyoya como si fueran dueños de la casa.

 

 

-Lárguense estoy durmiendo-se negó a despertar el moreno.

 

 

-Anda, hace un día hermoso-le dijo Byakuran quejándose.

 

 

-Podemos ir al club-le comentó Kyoya.

 

 

-No quiero-les grito Xanxus dándose la vuelta en la cama con la esperanza de que se fueran y lo dejaran seguir durmiendo. Byakuran suspiró dejando la cama y acercándose a Kyoya.

 

 

-El se lo pierde, hoy es un día tan genial que seguro Dino y Squalo han de estar disfrutando su cita-dijo Byakuran.

 

 

-Por supuesto, escuché que Dino lo llevaría a desayunar al Bistro, no está nada mal para empezar la mañana -asintió Kyoya con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que Xanxus ahora si les estaba prestando atención aunque fingiera que no.

 

 

***

 

 

Dino conducía hacia el centro, cuando se detuvieron, estacionó la moto y lo llevo hasta un bohemio y pequeño restaurante.

 

 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, sempai?-preguntó Squalo.

 

 

-Desayunar-rio Dino divertido dado que eso era más que obvio.

 

 

-Sempai este lugar se ve demasiado fino…-La protesta del peliblanco fue acallada por Dino.

 

 

-¿Confías en mi o no?

 

 

-Si confió en ti sempai.

 

 

-Pues entonces no mas protestas-le pidió. El de cabellos largos suspiro y asintió dejándose llevar. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas que daban a la calle, Dino pidió el desayuno para ambos y Squalo confió en su elección, no se arrepintió el desayuno fue delicioso y divertido, hablar con el rubio era algo fácil para él. Luego para su sorpresa se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones, un sencillo y simple parque de diversiones, donde entraron en la casa de los espejos, se subieron en la montaña rusa, en la ruleta de la fortuna y en todas las diferentes atracciones unas mas aterradoras que otra y muchas le arrancaron gritos a Squalo que era todo un escandaloso, comieron algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz y helado. Se subieron en todo lo que pudieron hasta la hora de cerrar del parque a las cinco de la tarde. Squalo estaba exhausto y sonriente.

 

 

-¿A comer ahora?-le preguntó Dino. Squalo asintió puesto que ya notaba que estaba hambriento.-¿Te importa si comemos en mi casa? Será mucho más cómodo.

 

 

-Está bien sempai-asintió Squalo.

 

 

Se dirigieron a la casa de Dino, que de casa nada aquello era toda una mansión en toda regla y dejo al tiburón sin aliento.

 

 

-Woo su casa es muy bonita sempai.

 

 

-Gracias-le sonrió Dino llevándolo adentro.-Este es el comedor, espera aquí y ponte cómodo iré a buscar a la cocina la comida que los sirvientes dejaron seguro.

 

 

-¿Dejaron?

 

 

-Si dejaron, me gusta la soledad, así que no me gusta tener a los sirvientes aquí todo el día, trabajan de 8 de la mañana a cinco y se van-le explicó Dino. Squalo asintió asombrado. Se sentó en la fina mesa, mientras esperaba a Dino.

 

 

Dino encontró la comida en el horno como siempre, la recalentó un poco y la puso en una bandeja para llevarla al comedor, cuando le vio en uno de los monitores de la cámara de seguridad. Sonrió divertido al ver el auto de Xanxus frente a la casa, había sentido como los seguía todo el día. Tomo la comida y la llevo al comedor. Squalo y él comieron la deliciosa pasta rissoto conversando de cosas banales para él hablar, con Squalo era mas fácil de lo que había sido hablar con nadie mas en su vida. Cuando terminaron la cena, Dino se ofreció a hacer te y llevarlo a la sala así que le pidió a Squalo que esperara ahí. Así lo hiso, sentándose en uno de los elegantes y cómodos sofás, observando una foto de Genkishii con Dino junto a un potrito que sospechaba que era Nieve de joven. Dino volvió con el té que sirvió para ambos, noto sobre la foto que estaba la mirada de Squalo y sonrió.

 

 

-¿Le amabas mucho sempai?-pregunto Squalo.

 

 

-Fue mi primer amor-dijo Dino con sinceridad-pero gracias a ti lo pude dejar ir-le confesó.

 

 

-¿A mí?-pregunto.

 

 

-A ti, tú me has enseñado mucho aunque no lo creas, Genkishii fue mi salvación cuando mis padres murieron, mi primer amor, y solía pensar que siempre seria la persona de la que estaría enamorado, pero tú me ensenaste que la vida no se detiene en el primer amor Squalo… me alegro de haberte conocido-le sonrió el rubio.

 

 

-Yo… sempai…-Squalo estaba sorprendido-yo también me alegro de haberlo conocido sempai, usted fue para mi…-Squalo callo cuando sintió una cabeza caer con suavidad sobre su hombro, era Dino, Squalo observó con asombro que el rubio se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, debió cansarse mucho en el parque, sonrió con ternura-… usted fue para mi, mi primer amor sempai-le dijo mas cómodo ahora que el rubio estaba dormido-gracias a ti pude soportar cuando la escuela se volvió un infierno para mi, fuiste el primero de los cuatro en ser amable conmigo… siempre va a tener un lugar especial en mi corazón sempai… pero gracias a Xanxus… gracias a Xanxus yo fui capaz de dejarlo ir sempai, siempre lo recordare como mi primer amor platónico… pero mi corazón ya no es de usted-dijo sintiéndose a aliviado por primera vez al ser sincero consigo mismo, ese día completo en el parque con su sempai rubio le había demostrado algo… siempre, siempre tendría un cariño especial por Dino pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no amaba al rubio, lo que sentía cuando estaba con el rubio era muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Mukuro, no era como lo que sentía cuando estaba con Xanxus. El moreno le exasperaba y muchas veces quería pegarle pero cuando estaba junto al moreno de ojos carmesí su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía como si fuera de mantequilla.-El día de la playa… cuando note el daño que le había hecho a Xanxus… nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo mismo… se que con el todo esta arruinado ahora pero… yo lo amo sempai, gracias a él, pude dejarte ir a ti-susurro moviéndose con suavidad dejando al rubio acostado en el sofá-descansa, siempre, siempre serás mi sempai-aseguro besando la frente del rubio antes de levantarse para salir de ahí, dejando la puerta de la casa cerrada a sus espaldas, podía permitirse tomar un taxi. Cuando salió no vio a Xanxus. Un minuto antes el moreno se había marchado con el pecho doliendo al ver lo que se habían tardado los otros dos dentro de la casa del rubio.

 

 

Cuando Dino sintió la puerta de su casa serrarse abrió sus ojos llevándose los dedos a la frente ahí donde Squalo había depositado un beso y suspirando nunca se había quedado dormido en realidad, pero conocía lo suficiente a Squalo para saber que si creía que nadie lo oiría le seria mas fácil hablar. Miro la foto en la mesa donde Genkishii sonreía a la cámara junto a él y Nieve.

 

 

-Puede que después me arrepienta… pero supongo que a él también tengo que dejarlo ir ¿verdad?-suspiro Dino.

 

 

***

 

Xanxus disparaba los dardos hacia la diana en la pared con precisión y furia, no fallaba uno.

 

 

-¿En quien crees que piensa?-pregunto Byakuran divertido jugando al billar.

 

 

-Yo diría que piensa en la nueva parejita-se burlo Kyoya, el próximo dardo después de esa hizo temblar la diana para diversión de los otros dos chicos.

 

 

Kyoya y Byakuran se miraron dispuestos a seguir metiendo cizaña y divirtiéndose a costas de Xanxus, pero justo en ese momento el celular de los tres sonó a la misma vez. Un mensaje de Dino, citándolos en el salón de los 4 V en Namimori a las 10 de la noche en punto.

 

 

-¿Quién se cree que es para decirme donde y cuando ir?-gruñó Xanxus.

 

 

***

 

Pese a sus protestas y rezongos Xanxus estuvo a las 10 en el salón entrando con Byakuran y Kyoya que no se perderían esto por nada del mundo, Dino ya los estaba esperando ahí sentado en un sofá.

 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Xanxus con el entrecejo fruncido-¿no deberías estar en tu cita?

 

 

-Nunca me han gustado los ligues fáciles así que me escape.

 

 

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Xanxus enojándose al escucharlo.

 

 

-Digo que él puede parecer vulgar y toda la cosa pero tiene un cuerpo… uff para que te cuento, pero a pesar de eso no me gusta que mis ligues sean tan fáciles de obtener, el ronroneaba como un gatito para mí-le dijo Dino con una sonrisa de medio lado, Xanxus literalmente vio rojo cuando se arrojo sobre Dino golpeándolo.

 

 

-Retira lo que dijiste-le ordeno golpeándolo.

 

 

-¿Por qué?-se defendió Dino golpeándolo de vuelta.

 

 

Kyoya y Byakuran que habían quedado en shock al escuchar hablar así a Dino reaccionaron, el primero fue Byakuran que trato de separarlo pero el puño de alguno de los dos, vete tu a saber cual, conectó con su barbilla, el albino se enfureció y ataco hacia delante solo que su puño en vez de conectar con alguno de los dos cabeza de chorlito conecto con Kyoya que se había acercado a ayudar a separarlos y de pronto se formo la de san quintín y estaban los cuatro pegándole a los otros tres sin discriminar. Hasta que cayeron al suelo en medio del revuelto salón respirando agitados.

 

 

-Si le haces daño… te matare no me importa cuántos años hayamos sido amigos, te matare-le juro Xanxus siendo sostenido por Byakuran pues quería volver a la pelea.

 

 

-¿Por qué?-le desafió Dino.

 

 

-Por que lo amo-le grito Xanxus cabreado. Dino sonrió y se echo a reír.

 

 

-¿Tan difícil era decirlo?-pregunto divertido-si lo hubieses dicho desde el principio todo esto hubiese sido mucho mas sencillo-aseguro.

 

 

-Tu… ¿Bastarda escoria que quieres decir?-gruñó Xanxus al darse cuenta de que Dino había estado jugando con el.

 

 

-Qué ustedes son igual de tercos, no le he tocado un cabello a Squalo desde que le robe un beso aquel día en la playa. El esta enamorado de ti.

 

 

-Tu…. ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?-le gruñó el moreno.

 

 

-¿Recuerdas el caballito de madera que me rompiste? Ahora estamos a mano-sonrió-Squalo me encanta pero es solo un amigo-rio.

 

 

-Tú… maldito loco, escoria de mierda-se levanto Xanxus molesto pero más aliviado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Dino no quería a Squalo y Squalo lo amaba.- ¿De dónde sacas que Squalo me ama?-le exigió.

 

 

-El lo dijo-le dijo Dino encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Kyoya y Byakuran.

 

 

-Tengo una idea-dijo Byakuran de pronto con una sonrisa torcida.

 

 

***

 

 

Squalo estaba sentado en su habitación leyendo un poco cuando su mama entro a su habitación llevando el teléfono y se lo paso.

 

 

-¿Si diga?-pregunto Squalo cuando respondió el teléfono.

 

 

-Squalo…. Es Xanxus….-Squalo reconoció la vos de Kyoya palideciendo.

 

 

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el peliblanco con el corazón desbocado.

 

 

-El tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital, está muy grave-le dijo el pelinegro.

 

 

-¿En que hospital?-pregunto el peli plateado desesperado.

 

 

***

 

Squalo entro corriendo al hospital, se veía desesperado su cabello estaba revuelto, llevaba dos zapatos diferentes y un abrigo de Mickey que no era ni suyo era de Tsuna pero era el primero que había logrado agarrar cuando salió corriendo de su casa.

 

 

-Xanxus Vongola-pregunto en recepción cuando le indicaron la habitación corrió hacia las escaleras incapaz de esperar el ascensor subió corriendo y entro corriendo a la habitación ahí termino su carrera bruscamente, al ver a Xanxus en la enorme cama blanca con una mascarilla de aire cubriendo su rostro, Dino estaba contra la pared luciendo afligido, Kyoya en la pared contraria luciendo igual que el rubio, Byakuran arrodillado junto a la cama tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

 

 

-Xanxus despierta Squalo está aquí, vamos Xanxus no te rindas-le grito Byakuran desesperado.

 

 

-¿Qué… que paso?-pregunto Squalo sintiéndose mareado, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas sin notarlo.

 

 

-El dijo que iba a arreglar las cosas contigo… salió corriendo y entonces…-Byakuran se tapo la cara llorando.

 

 

-Oh cielos-gimió Squalo sintiendo las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro acercándose tembloroso a la cama al otro lado del que ocupaba Byakuran y tomando la mano de Xanxus entre las suyas.-Xanxus… Xanxus por favor despierta-le suplico-yo aun no te lo he dicho. Despierta necesito decírtelo, aquel día en el helicóptero cuando me mostraste tu corazón yo quería decírtelo… pero no me atreví estaba tan confuso, pero ahora lo se, lo se con toda seguridad, por favor despierta no te vayas no me dejes sin que te lo pueda decir-sollozó inclinando su cabeza y besando la mano de Xanxus entre sollozos, así que no vio el momento en que este abrió sus ojos.

 

 

-¿Decirme qué?-pregunto Xanxus con una sonrisa divertida. Squalo soltó un grito escandaloso y salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

 

 

-¡VOI! Xan…Xanxus…-tartamudeo.

 

 

-Anda dime eso que quiero escuchar-le animo el moreno.

 

 

-Tu… ¿tu estas bien?-pregunto al verlo despierto y con la sonrisita burlona sentado en la cama, en ese momento Byakuran levanto la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas falsas y comenzó a reírse, Dino y Kyoya también sonrieron divertidos.

 

 

-As debido estar muy alterado cuando te llame, tienes dos zapatos diferentes-comento Kyoya divertido.

 

 

-¡Sempai!-Miro Squalo a Dino como si fuera un traidor, de la parejita de cizañero y de Xanxus se lo podía esperar pero de su sempai no.

 

 

-Es que los dos eran demasiado tercos-se río Dino divertido.

 

 

-Anda estoy esperando mis palabras-sonrió el moreno.

 

 

-Tu… tu bastardo-le grito Squalo lanzándose sobre él y sacudiéndolo por el frente de la bata de hospital.

 

 

-Oye ¿así tratas a un enfermo?-reclamo Xanxus.

 

 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡VOIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Tú no estás enfermo desgraciado.-le pego Squalo con una vena en su frente mientras Kyoya y Byakuran se reía del dilema del pobre Xanxus quien por otro lado se veía divertido. Dino aprovecho el momento para salir de la habitación del hospital, del que la familia de Byakuran era accionista, con una sonrisa divertida negando con la cabeza.

 

**Continuara…**


	16. Capítulo 16: Mini Varias.

**Capítulo 16: Mini Varias.**

 

Squalo entro a su casa después de salir del restaurante de Yamamoto cuando se encontró a su madre llorando con una carta en las manos, su padre Iemitsu a su lado trataba de consolarla. Squalo de inmediato se preocupo.

 

 

-Madre ¿Qué sucede?- corrió a su lado.

 

 

-Es un milagro Squalo es un milagro- aseguró Nana alzando su cara llena de lagrimas hacia su hijo dejándolo aun mas desconcertado si era posible.

 

 

-¿Papa?- pregunto a Iemitsu rogando por algo más de coherencia que la de su llorosa madre.

 

 

-Los han becado- dijo Iemitsu parpadeando como si el también tuviera problemas para creerlo -Han becado a Lambo y a Tsuna- susurro.

 

 

-¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene lógica, Tsuna tiene las peores notas de todo el instituto y Lambo…. Esta en el jardín de infancia- dijo el peliblanco creyendo que sus padres estaban locos.

 

 

-La carta de la beca… dice que es por tu buen desempeño- le dijo Iemitsu mirando a Squalo alucinado.

 

 

-¿Por mi buen desempeño?- repitió Squalo y entonces entendido solo cerrando sus ojos para armarse de paciencia. -Xanxus- pensó solo para sí mismo, dándose la vuelta y yendo a su habitación tomando el teléfono y marcando al celular del moreno Vongola.

 

 

-Un simple gracias será suficiente- fue el saludo que le dio Xanxus confirmando las sospechas del peliblanco.- Incluso me encargue de tu mejor amigo.

 

 

-Xanxus Vongola- le grito Squalo -eres un idiota…

 

 

***

 

-No pienso ir a ese colegio madre te lo juro- se gritaba Mukuro en ese momento con su madre-Squalo va a ese colegio es… es de locos, además yo no pego ahí ni con súper pega es un colegio para niños ricos- aseguraba el de ojos bicolor.

 

 

-Escúchame bien Mukuro Rokudo iras a Namimori y no darás ni un solo problema si no quieres que te arranque la piel a tiras- le juraba la señora Rokudo a su terco hijo.

 

 

***

 

-Onisan, ¿De verdad tengo que ir ahí?- pregunto Tsuna nervioso ajustándose las correas de su mochila.

 

 

-Todo estará bien Tsuna… yo te protegeré- le juro Squalo mientras caminaban juntos a la parada de autobuses, el único que se veía feliz era Lambo, quien agarrado de la mano entre ambos hermanos iba dando saltitos, con su mini-uniforme idéntico al de Squalo y Tsuna y su mochila de vaquitas, rumbo a su nueva escuela. En la parada se encontraron a Mukuro que tenia una cara de mala ostia evidente a kilómetros, portaba el mismo uniforme que ellos.

 

 

-Tu madre gano asumo- comento Squalo.

 

 

-Si alguien trata de molestarme como te molestaron a ti… me lo cargo Squalo y me importa poco lo que diga mi madre, me los cargo- juraba Mukuro.

 

 

-Hai, hai, Mukuro solo respira- le recomendó Squalo cuando el autobús llego a la parada y los tres mas Lambo abordaron este.

 

 

***

 

-Daisy- saludo Squalo a la entrada de la escuela aliviado de verlo. -Puedo pedirte un favor- le suplico.

 

 

-Claro sempai- sonrió el chico de cabello verde.

 

 

-Ellos son mi hermano Tsuna y mi mejor amigo Mukuro. ¿Los recuerdas?

 

 

-Claro sempai, del restaurante de sushi- asintió Daisy.

 

 

-Estudiaran aquí desde hoy… ¿Podrías escoltarlos al salón? Estamos en la misma clase- le dijo.

 

 

-Claro sempai no hay ningún problema pero… ¿Es que tu no vas para el salón?- pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

 

 

-Claro después de llevar a Lambo al jardín de niños- asintió señalando con su cabeza a su hermanito que llevaba de la mano. Los ojitos de Daisy se abrieron enormes mientras casi babeaba al ver al chiquillo de ojitos verde.

 

 

-Sempai, que hermoso es- sonrió sacando una paleta de su bolsillo y dándosela a Lambo que sonrió como mil soles.

 

 

-¿Bueno entonces puedo contar contigo?- le pregunto el de cabellos blancos.

 

 

-hai sempai- asintió Daisy -Yo escoltare a Mukuro sama y a Tsuna kun seguros- prometió Daisy.

 

 

***

 

-Bien Lambo este es tu salón, pórtate bien- le dijo Squalo arrodilladlo frente a el arreglándole la chaquetita del uniforme, el uniforme era idéntico al de los grandes lo único que en ves de un pantalón largo era un shorsito corto lo que usaban los de primaria.

 

 

-Lambo kun es el mejor, Lambo kun se porta bien- aseguro el crio tan escandaloso como Squalo llamando la atención de todos. Squalo sonrió levantándose antes de salir y dejar a su hermanito confiado después de todo… ¿Qué de malo podría pasarle a su hermanito en el jardín de niños?

 

 

***

 

-No, esa es mi paleta- le grito Lambo a un crio un poco mas alto que el de cabellos negros y ojos negros, además del uniforme de la escuela como todos usaba una fedora en la cabeza y un camaleón verde se movía sobre este.

 

 

-Ahora es mía pobretón- aseguro el niño.

 

 

-Mi nombre no es pobretón es Lambo, el gran Lambo Kun para ti- le grito el de ojitos verdes.

 

 

-¿Qué haces Reborn, Kora?- pregunto al niño de cabello negro, otro niño rubio y de ojos azules acercándose a ellos. Este chico destacaba por que además del uniforme de la escuela, llevaba una banda verde de estilo militar con un numero uno a un lado, sosteniéndole el cabello rubio fuera del rostro.

 

 

-Veo a la nueva mascota Colonello- sonrió Reborn mirando a Lambo con demasiada malicia para un crio tan pequeño.

 

 

Un niño que estaba contando dinero de monopolio con un monopolio delante de él y un curioso abrigo miro primero a Colonello, luego a Reborn y por ultimo a Lambo de arriba a bajo, mochila de vaquita incluida. El nombre de este niño era Bermuda, pero no encontraba nada interesante en el niño vaca así que siguió contado su dinero del monopolio. A su lado su amigo Verde, quien tenia el cabello del mismo color que su nombre, y llevaba una batita blanca de científico pero sobre su uniforme mezclaba cosas con un equipo pequeño de química. Verde, Colonello, Reborn y Bermuda, eran llamados los mini-varia. Se decía que ellos serán los cuatro varias del futuro.

 

 

-¿A quién llamas mascota tu?- le acuso Lambo señalándolo con su dedo. –Eres un… idiota- dijo al fin recordando las palabras que le escuchaba decir a los adultos.

 

 

-Oye tu pobretón- dijo Reborn indignado -¿A quién llamas idiota pedazo de atrevido?-le reclamo-aquí tienes tu estúpida paleta- le dijo tirando esta al suelo y pisándola, rompiéndola en pedacitos.

 

 

Reborn y Colonello vieron el momento justo en que los ojos verdes del crio de cabello negro se llenaron de lagrimas con satisfacción, que aprendiera a respetarlos ellos mandaban ahí. Lo que no se esperaron fue que un lloroso Lambo se arrojara sobre Reborn empujándolo con tan mala suerte que ambos tropezaron llevándose a Colonello enredado cayendo en un lío de piernas y bracitos al suelo. Bermuda al fin encontró el espectáculo interesante y dejo de contar el dinero de su juego y Verde hizo a un lado sus experimentos para mirarles divertidos. Lambo se desenredo del rubio y del de ojos negros y quedo sentado en el suelo, entonces los miro a ambos desde su posición mientras estos se levantaba cabreados y se echo a llorar a pleno pulmón y a voz en grito dejando a los cuatro chicos desconcertados.

 

-Dios que escandaloso- se tapo los oídos Verde.

 

-Ya, ya niño vaca por favor, mira aquí tienes otra paleta- le dio Bermuda una paleta logrando que el de ojos verdes se callara y sonriera al tener una nueva paleta en sus manos.-me cae bien, adoptémosle- dijo Bermuda sonriente.

 

 

-¿Qué?- gritaron Colonello y Reborn a la vez.

 

 

-Estoy a favor- levanto su mano Verde la mar de divertido pensando que ahora tenían el arma perfecta para molestar a Reborn y a Colonello. Verde se acercó a Lambo y se inclino a su lado acariciándole el cabello negro con una sonrisa -Ya no llores Lambo kun te daremos todas las paletas que quieras- le prometió Verde.

 

 

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Lambo con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando.

 

 

-De verdad- sonrió Bermuda… Oh, si eso sería muy divertido.

 

 

**Continuara….**


	17. Capítulo 17: Primer Día

**Capítulo 17: **Primer Día**  
**

****

****

-Este es nuestro salón- les anuncio Daisy con una sonrisa.

 

-Gracias por tu ayuda Daisy kun- le dijo Tsuna asiéndole una pequeña reverencia japonesa que hizo los ojitos de Daisy brillar él se chiflaba por todo lo de Japón por eso seguía a Squalo como un cachorrillo… bueno por eso y porque lo había ayudado aquella humillante ves.

 

-Uhmm- fue todo el reconocimiento que Mukuro le dio asintiendo en su dirección.

 

-Pueden sentarse aquí- les sonrió Daisy llevándolos hacia el final de la clase que eran donde quedaban sillas libres -Squalo Sempai y yo nos sentamos aquí- les señalo las sillas que ambos usaban. El de ojos bicolor y el castaño asintieron dejando sus mochilas y tomando asiento, el salón se fue llenando de estudiantes poco a poco, hasta que al fin llego Squalo justo a tiempo cuando sonó la campana el de largo cabello blanco se apresuro a sentarse antes de que el profesor entrara al salón, entre Daisy y Tsuna, Mukuro había tomado el asiento de la pared junto a la ventana.

 

-¿Sucede algo Tsuna?- le pregunto Squalo a su hermanito al verlo mirar todo el salón.

 

-Pensé que los chicos estudiaban contigo- le dijo Tsuna tímidamente.

 

-¿Esos cuatro? Na, tienen un salón para ellos solos- le contó Squalo negando con la cabeza cuando el profesor llamo a Tsuna y Mukuro para presentarlos acabando la conversación y dando comienzo a la clase.

 

***

 

A la hora del almuerzo Daisy acompaño al grupo de amigos a la cafetería pero cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento notaron que Mukuro no estaba.

 

-¿Y Mukuro?- pregunto Tsuna mirando a todos lados.

 

-A debido distraerse por el camino- dijo Squalo sin estar preocupado después de todo si alguien sabia defenderse ese era sin duda Mukuro Rokudo.

 

***

 

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro becado? Nuestra escuela se empieza a llenar de basura sin duda alguna-dijo desaprobatoriamente una chica de largo cabello aqua mirando a Mukuro como si este apestara.

 

-¿Algún problema Barbie?- le pregunto Mukuro con ironía.

 

-Si lo tengo este no es vuestro lugar tú y esos otros becados deberían largarse de aquí.

 

-Y tu deberías usar todo el dinero que tienes para comparte una vida y dejar de jod….

 

-¿Sucede algo aquí?

 

Les interrumpió uno de los cuatro varia asiendo a la chica dar un gritito de anhelo tonto que hizo rodar los ojos a Mukuro. El Varia que les había interrumpido no era otro que el mismo Byakuran quien se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa de malvavisco en la mano metiéndose una de las nubecitas blancas a la boca con deleite.

 

-No mucho, solo una Barbie de pelo azul tratando de aprender cómo se habla- sonrió Mukuro venenosamente.

 

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así frente a Byakuran sama?- le grito la chica.

 

-Mukuro- le sonrió Byakuran extendiéndole la bolsita de malvaviscos en una muda invitación, Mukuro no tenía especial amor por los malvaviscos pero con tal de joder a la chica metió su mano en la bolsa tomando uno y metiéndoselo en la boca mientras sonreía a Byakuran.

 

-¿Qué bebe trajiste hoy a la escuela?- le pregunto por el auto que hubiese llevado.

 

-¿Quieres verlo?- ofreció Byakuran sonriente le gustaba un chico que sabia apreciar un buen auto.

 

-Nada me gustaría más- aseguro Mukuro.

 

-Bya… Byakuran sama….- tartamudeo la chica de cabello aqua asombrada y turbaba.

 

-¿Todavía aquí Bluebell?- le pregunto Byakuran arqueando las cejas y asiéndole un gesto de que se retirara a la chica con la mano esta fulmino con la mirada a Mukuro pero obedeció- ya veo que andas asiendo nuevos amigos-le dijo a Mukuro.

 

-Ya ves, soy encantador- sonrió Mukuro irónicamente-ahora… Llévame a babear sobre tu auto.

 

-Demonios… ¿Solo me quieres por mi auto?- le pregunto Byakuran divertido.

 

-Es tu mejor atributo- le guiño un ojo Mukuro cosa que logro arrancarle una risa a Byakuran, el chico era divertido e ingenioso tenía que dárselo.

 

-Venga entonces vamos- sonrió Byakuran.

 

-Vamos así de paso me hablas de esa curiosa beca que nos dieron… estoy seguro que tu sabes de eso- le dijo Mukuro tomándole del brazo y enredado su mano en él para que el de cabello blanco corto no pudiera huir.

 

-Vale, no me tortures hablare- respondió Byakuran divertido sin tratar de quitarse las manos de Mukuro a cualquier otro atrevido le hubiese dado un empujón pero a Mukuro…. Bueno el de ojo bicolor era divertido.

 

***

 

-Necesito ir al baño, adelántense ustedes al salón yo les alcanzo ahí- prometió Tsuna a su hermano y a Daisy.

 

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció Squalo protectoramente.

 

-Hermano voy al baño, no somos chicas, no necesito que me acompañes- se río Tsuna negando.

 

-Vale, recuerdas donde Daisy te dijo que era y como llegar a nuestro salón ¿verdad?- inquirió el de largo cabello blanco.

 

-Hai onichan- asintió Tsuna.

 

-Bien- asintió Squalo con un suspiro dejándolo ir y volviendo a su salón de clase con Daisy antes de que acabara la hora del almuerzo.

 

Tsuna fue al baño sin ningún problema pero cuando volvía su salón de clase, se perdió… Es que la escuela era enorme. Nervioso caminaba mirando a todos lados menos hacia el frente tratándose de ubicar cuando por culpa de esto tropezó y no fue a dar de culo al suelo por que la persona con la que tropezó lo agarro de la cintura.

 

-¿Estás bien?

 

Tsuna miro hacia arriba con sus manos puestas sobre el pecho de la persona con la que había tropezado… un chico guapo tenía que admitirlo, tenía el cabello rojo ligeramente largo con ojos oscuros y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

 

-Si lo siento estaba distraído- susurro Tsuna dando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar su espacio personal.

 

-No pasa nada… ¿Eres nuevo aquí?- le pregunto.

 

-Si lo soy… Tsunayoshi Sawada- le tendió su mano.

 

\- Zakuro- se presento tomando la mano más pequeña entre las suyas.

 

-Disculpa…. ¿Pero podrías decirme como llegar al salón 207?

 

-¿Eres de segundo año?- le pregunto asintiendo indicándole que le siguiera.

 

-Sí, pero soy nuevo en este instituto- le dijo Tsuna.

 

-Si eso ya me lo habías dicho- sonrió divertido Zakuro-yo soy de tercero-le dijo guiándolo hasta el salón-aquí es…. Espero verte de nuevo Tsunayoshi Sawada- se despidió dándole un guiño coqueto de ojos.

 

-Arigato Zakuro sama- dijo Tsuna asiendo una corta reverencia.

 

-Non era niente.- le respondió Zakuro en italiano entendiendo las palabras de Tsuna sin problemas si bien su japonés no era perfecto sabia una que otra palabra en el idioma dado que su padre tenía negocios con japoneses. Tsuna sonrió viendo alejarse al mayor antes de entrar al salón de clase se fue a sentar entre Mukuro que tenía cara de lelo como si hubiese visto algo increíble… seguro vio algún auto que le chiflo y su hermano Squalo que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encontraste a alguien desagradable?- le pregunto Squalo a la carrera.

 

-Estoy perfectamente onisan- le sonrió Tsuna divertido- solo conocí un nuevo amigo- le tranquilizo- por eso tarde un poco.

 

-Tsuna…. No te confíes de nadie en este lugar- le pidió Squalo serio.

 

-Onisan, tu eres amigo de Daisy y apuesto que Daisy no es la única persona buena en esta escuela-le dijo Tsuna calmadamente.

 

-Es diferente Tsuna- suspiro Squalo.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Por que a ti hermanito… te falta malicia- aseguro Squalo, Tsuna fue a responderle a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido pero no pudo porque justo en ese momento entro el profesor al aula.

**Continuara…**


	18. Capítulo 18: La Cita

**Capítulo 18: La Cita**

 

 

Acostumbrarse a ir a Namimori era fácil... si eras rico, así que para Mukuro no estaba resultando su lugar favorito en el mundo y Squalo podía entenderlo perfectamente, mas no era así para Tsuna, el se veía cómodo con todo el mundo, hablaba con todos y tenía esa amistad con el chico de tercero, Zakuro, que al peliblanco le hacía rechinar los dientes.

 

-Squalo Nisan-le llamo Tsunayoshi dejando el lápiz sobre la tarea sin terminar en la mesa de la cocina que usaban para hacer sus trabajos escolares.

 

-¿Hmm?-le pregunto Squalo sin dejar de redactar su ensayo.

 

-Tú y Xanxus-onisan son novios ¿verdad?-le soltó de golpe la pregunta el castaño, sobresaltando a Squalo al que se le cayó el lápiz al suelo.

 

-¡Voi! ¿Por qué sales con eso mocoso?-le cuestiono Squalo nervioso. Tsuna le miro fijamente sin alterarse esperando su respuesta hasta que Squalo no pudo más que ceder ante la mirada castaña-algo así-le dijo incomodo.

 

-¿Entonces por qué no hacen cosas normales de novios?-le pregunto y al ver la mirada de incomprensión de su hermano añadió-Ya sabes ir al parque de diversiones, ir a comer un helado, a ver una película esas cosas.

 

Squalo lo pensó mientras se inclinaba a tomar su lápiz del suelo.

 

***

 

-Tu tiburón se acerca-le comento Byakuran a Xanxus dado que fue el primero en notar al de cabello largo acercándose. El moreno se volteo de inmediato y vio a Squalo acercarse por las escaleras y caminar directo hacia él. Eso pico la curiosidad de Xanxus dado que era él quien normalmente buscaba al tiburón.

 

-El sábado a la una en la feria del pueblo, te veré en la noria-le soltó de golpe Squalo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y viéndose incomodo.

 

-¿A que iría yo a la feria?-pregunto Xanxus frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Es una cita me parece-le aclaro Dino divertido por el sonrojo que se apodero de Squalo mientras les miraba mal.

 

-Ve si se te da la gana y si no, no vayas solo te invite porque voy con Tsuna.-le grito el escandaloso chico de cabello largo dándose la vuelta y alejándose a zancadas ante la mirada divertida de Byakuran, Dino y hasta de Kyoya.

 

-Nuestro Xanxus tiene su primera cita-se burlo Byakuran.

 

-No pienso ir a una estúpida feria-aseguro el moreno ante las sonrisas de los otros tres que no le creían nada, sabía que Xanxus estaría en esa cita más puntual que un reloj... lo conocían bien.

 

***

 

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto Squalo a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido cuando vio a Zakuro acercarse hacia el área de la noria donde ellos esperaban.

 

-Es mi amigo así que lo invite... no vi nada malo en eso-se defendió Tsuna. Squalo frunció el entrecejo dándose cuenta de por qué su hermano había ideado esa salida a la feria e incluso le había dicho que debía invitar a Xanxus.

 

-Me invitaste para que papá te dejara salir-le acuso. Tsuna tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado.

 

-No te enojes nisan-le suplico Tsuna. Squalo bufo.

 

-Ya que-asintió con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Zakuro llego hasta ellos. El alto pelirrojo se acercó y se inclino para besar suavemente los labios de Tsuna apenas un roce que saco un tonto sonrojo al castaño. Squalo rechino los dientes fulminando con la mirada a Zakuro y aguantándose las ganas de ahorcarlo.- ¿Tsuna tienes algo que decirme?-escupió sin dejar de fulminar al más alto con su mirada.

 

\- Zakuro-san me pidió ayer que fuéramos novios-le confesó Tsuna sonrojado-Por favor nisan-le rogo que no hiciera un escándalo.

 

-Te estaré vigilando de cerca da un paso en falso con Tsuna y te arrancaré las pelotas-le advirtió Squalo a Zakuro mandando los modales por la borda.

 

-Xanxus nisan- interumpio Tsuna antes de que la sangre corriera señalando al moreno que se acercaba a ellos. Squalo se volteo en el fondo de si impresionado por que el moreno había ido.

 

-Solo no tenía nada que hacer-fue lo primero que le advirtió Xanxus asiéndose el desentendido. Squalo sonrió divertido.

 

-Claro, claro-asintió entretenido y se levanto de puntitas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Xanxus cosa que pareció relajarlo.

 

-¿No en los labios?-pregunto Xanxus esperanzado.

 

-No presiones tu suerte Vongola.-le advirtió Squalo.

 

-Xanxus-ni-le saludo Tsuna- permíteme presentarte a mi... novio, Zakuro san, el es Xanxus-ni el novio de Squalo-les presento Tsuna. Los dos chicos se estrecharon la mano pero Xanxus le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, Zakuro era bien conocido como un Casanova en la escuela y Tsuna era demasiado inocente, dudaba que el chico quisiera algo más que aprovecharse del castaño, debería advertírselo a Squalo luego.-Vamos, vamos a montar las atracciones.-les apuro Tsuna.

 

Para asombro de Squalo y de Xanxus la verdad es que se la pasaron bien, subieron a varias atracciones, compartieron algodón de azúcar a insistencia de un contento Tsuna y caminaron juntos aunque Squalo y Xanxus permanecían muy pendientes de la nueva parejita poco les faltaba para ponerse en medio de ambos mientras caminaba. Pero Zakuro no hizo más que tomar la mano de Tsuna ni siquiera intento besarlo en la mejilla de nuevo ante las miradas asesinas del de largo cabello.

 

-Comamos un helado-sonrió Tsuna cuando Squalo se dejo caer en una banqueta.

 

-Yo y Xanxus podemos ir por él, quédense aquí-les sonrió Zakuro ajeno a que el moreno rechinaba los dientes por la confianza del otro de llamarlo por su nombre.

 

-Que sea de fresa el mío-dijo Squalo relajadamente.

 

-Chocolate-pidió Tsuna con entusiasmo.

 

-Bien-asintió Zakuro alejándose y a Xanxus no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo el puesto de helados quedaba en la esquina.

 

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien Nisan?-le pregunto Tsuna con entusiasmo.

 

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-confeso Squalo revolviéndole el cabello castaño. En eso escucharon un barullo y vieron un grupo de personas congregadas alrededor del puesto de helados.

 

-¿Qué sucederá?

 

-No se pero voy a ver quédate aquí-le ordeno Squalo, claro que Tsuna no le hizo caso y le siguió. Lograron abrirse paso entre la gente y encontraron en el medio del circulo de montoneros a Xanxus Vongola dándole soberana paliza al pelirrojo. Squalo corrió al centro a detenerlos interponiéndose entre Xanxus que pateaba a Zakuro. A Xanxus no le quedo más remedio que detenerse cuando Squalo se interpuso entre él y Zakuro mientras que Tsuna ayudaba a levantar a Zakuro.

 

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-exigió saber Squalo.

 

-Nada solo estábamos hablando y este tipo enloqueció y me golpeo-les informo Zakuro levantándose y limpiándose el labio que le sangraba.

 

-¿Xanxus?-pregunto Squalo.

 

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones-le dijo Xanxus sin ningún remordimiento. Los ojos de Tsuna se aguaron sobre todo cuando Zakuro rechazo su ayuda despues de todo tenía el orgullo herido ante semejante paliza.

 

-Ya se acabo el espectáculo bola de montoneros lárguense-le grito Squalo a la gente congregada aun alrededor-y tu-señalo a Xanxus-no puedes comportarte como un salvaje cuando se te dé la gana, discúlpate ahora con Zakuro y con Tsuna-le ordeno. Xanxus frunció el entrecejo.

 

-¿Yo? ¿Disculparme con esa basura? ¡Jamás!-le aseguro.

 

Squalo frunció el entrecejo cuando Xanxus se volteo para marcharse.

 

-Si te marchas sin disculparte... tú y yo terminamos para siempre Xanxus Vongola, no quiere volverte a ver nunca-le advirtió.

 

-Voy a disfrutar cuando vengas a pedirme perdón escoria-le dijo Xanxus alejándose a zancadas cabreado.

 

\- Zakuro san-susurro Tsuna tratando de ayudarlo de nuevo.

 

-Déjame en paz-le ordeno el hombre empujando a Tsuna que no cayó al suelo por que Squalo le sostuvo.

 

-Mira entiendo que estés cabreado pero vuelves a empujar a Tsuna y te arrancó las manos idiota-le advirtió Squalo tomando la mano de Tsuna. -vamonos de aquí dejemos a estos salvajes-le dijo jalando al confundido castaño para llevárselo de ahí.

 

***

 

-Vamos Tsuna anímate-le dijo Mukuro echándote en la cama de este segundo, era domingo y se había enterado de todo cortesía de Squalo. Ambos estaban en ese momento tratando de animar al castaño.

 

-Pero no ha contestado mis llamadas desde el incidente del viernes-dijo tristemente refiriéndose claramente a Zakuro.

 

-Ignóralo el se lo pierde-le recomendó el de ojos bicolor.

 

-Es un gilipollas, ni que tu tuvieras la culpa del comportamiento del salvaje de Xanxus-le abrazo Squalo-lo siento mucho hermano no debí invitar a Xanxus-se disculpo aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que su hermanito no pudiera andar con el pelirrojo, no le gustaba para su hermanito.

 

-No es tu culpa Nisan es solo... que es mi primer novio y lo jodí todo en menos de 24 horas, el jueves me pidió ser su novio y el viernes lo fregué todo-suspiro Tsuna.

 

-Tú no fregaste nada, lo hizo Xanxus.-le defendió Squalo.

 

-Sabes es raro no creo que Xanxus le diera así por que así-comento Mukuro.

 

-Xanxus es un bipolar la tomo contra mi solo por una tontería-le recordó Squalo-Seguramente Zakuro lo rozo sin querer o algo así y Xanxus estallo-dijo Squalo. Mukuro asintió pero la verdad es que eso no le convencía presentía que ahí había mucho mas.

 

***

 

-¿Por qué tan contento?-bostezó Squalo mientras caminaban a la parada el lunes por la mañana para encontrarse con Mukuro.

 

-Es lunes, lo que significa que podre ver a Zakuro y aclarar las cosas con el.-le dijo Tsuna.

 

-Oh cielos hermano, ten orgullo no te rebajes a hablar con un imbécil que te culpa del comportamiento de otro-entrono los ojos.

 

-Pero....

 

-Pero nada-le dijo Squalo con firmeza.-el selo pierde el es el que está mal no tú-le aseguro.

 

-¿De qué hablan?-les pregunto Mukuro cuando se sentaron a su lado en la parada.

 

***

 

A pesar de lo dicho por sus hermanos Tsunayoshi fue a buscar a Zakuro a la hora del almuerzo escapándose de su hermano y Mukuro. Recordó que a Zakuro le gustaba estar en la glorieta del patio este así que ahí se encamino, era un sitio muy tranquilo pero para su asombro lo vio ahí besándose con una chica que portaba el uniforme de la escuela contra una de las columnas de la glorieta.

 

-Zakuro san-susurro llevándose las manitos a su pecho ahí parado delante de ambos. La chica le miro con curiosidad y Zakuro con indiferencia.

 

-¿Conoces a este chico?-pregunto la chica.

 

-No... bueno creo que si-dijo dejando a Tsuna helado.-Es de primer año un tonto que se enamoro de mi, pero está lejos de tener lo que se necesita para estar conmigo, él y su hermano son dos santurrones aburridos que ni siqueira dejan a uno besarlos. El hermano andaba con Vongola y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿te lo puedes creer? Le ofrecí a Vongola presentarle a un par de mujeres de verdad como tu pero enloqueció y me golpeo- Tsuna no sabía que decir o que hacer mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de lágrimas, se sentía tan humillado.

 

-Tu maldito hijo de...-Squalo jamás termino la oración por que ya le había saltado encima a Zakuro. El y Mukuro habían sentido la ausencia del castaño de inmediato y se habían apresurado a buscarlo encontrándose con la escena de ese imbécil negando al más pequeño. La chica retrocedió y justo a tiempo porque detrás de Squalo venia Mukuro que también le salto encima a Mukuro pegándole con su mochila. Entre los dos le pegaban a Zakuro sin notar que en el revuelo Tsuna había salido corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos. Cuando ambos se detuvieron después de un buen par de trompadas, los ojos de Squalo votaban fuego. -Largate de aquí y si te vuelvo a ver en algún lugar cerca de Tsuna será lo último que aras-le grito.

 

-Malditos locos-les miro mal Zakuro volteándose hacia la chica pero esta se había marchado eso era demasiado ordinario para ella así que Zakuro se apresuro a seguirla para tratarla de alcanzar.

 

-Vas a tener que disculparte con Xanxus después de todo hizo bien en golpearle-aseguro Mukuro.

 

-Ni me lo acuerdes-suspiro Squalo volteándose para consolar a Tsuna cuando noto que este no estaba ahí.

 

-¡Tsuna!-grito alarmado.

 

-Tsunayoshi-le llamo Mukuro mirando entre los setos como si Tsuna se pudiera haber escondido entre ellos.

 

***

 

Hibari Kyoya noto a Squalo y a Mukuro acercarse corriendo a ellos en su mesa del comer y les miro con curiosidad por lo que sabía la cita había sido un desastre.

 

-Chicos-llego Mukuro agitado hasta ellos.- ¿Han visto a Tsuna?

 

-¿Eh? No-contesto Dino mirándolos a los tres por una confirmación. Xanxus ni se molesto en mirar a Squalo.- ¿Sucede algo?

 

-Descubrió lo que paso con Zakuro y de la peor forma y salió corriendo no sabemos donde está.

 

-¿Con Zakuro? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Byakuran perdido.

 

-Que Xanxus lo golpeo porque ese imbécil estaba jugando con Tsuna-les soltó Mukuro sin ningún tapujo-ah por cierto Squalo quería decirte algo-le dijo empujando al peliblanco adelante. Xanxus al fin le miro interesado y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 

-Te escucho-le dijo. Squalo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes antes de decir como si le arrancaran las palabras.

 

-Lo siento.

 

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Xanxus sonriente aunque le había escuchado perfectamente.

 

-No abuses de tu suerte-le grito Squalo-si no lo oíste es tu problema-le dijo para diversión de Xanxus.

 

-Vale vale aceptaré tus disculpas.

 

-Gracias por golpearlo.... Debiste golpearlo un poco mas-admitió Squalo asiendo sonreír al moreno.

 

-¿Bien tortolitos podemos volver a Tsuna? Se perdió-les recordó.-ese imbécil era su primer intento de novio a de estar destrozado-suspiro Mukuro.

 

-Os ayudaremos a buscarlo-se ofreció Dino.

 

-Vale Mukuro y yo hacemos equipo para buscarlo-sonrió Mukuro.

 

-Yo voy con Squalo-jalo Xanxus al peliblanco a sus brazos, Squalo le miro mal pero se dejo en el fondo cuando pensó que él y Xanxus habían terminado... le había dolido.

 

-Yo y Hibari nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno-decidió Dino y Hibari asintió de acuerdo levantándose para ir a buscar al castaño.

 

**Continuara...**


	19. Capítulo 19: Hibari Kyoya

** Capítulo 19: Hibari Kyoya **

 

 

  
Todos se habían separado para buscar a Tsuna, pero como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, sin suerte. Nadie encontraba al pequeño castaño que acaba de sufrir su primera desilusión amorosa. Hibari detuvo su auto junto a un parque y se paso las manos por el cabello, frustrado. No le gustaba ni un poco la situación, por lo general él no se preocuparía por algo así pero... Tsunayoshi Sawada tenía algo especial, incluso para el serio, frío y cínico Hibari Kyoya.  
  


 

-Piensa como el Kyoya... si fueras Tsunayoshi Sawada... ¿a donde irías?-Pregunto tratando de pensar como el chico cosa nada fácil para el, dado que en su lugar el simplemente mataría al idiota de Zakuro, hasta que al fin lo tuvo.-El parque junto al lago-exclamo conduciendo hasta el lugar y bajándose de su costoso auto, busco por el pequeño parque junto al lago y el puente hasta que lo vio el castañito se columpiaba en uno de los balancines y aunque a esa distancia Hibari no lo podía saber estaba seguro de que el chico lloraba. Se acerco a él con mas alivio de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar entrever.

 

  
-Tsunayoshi Sawada- llamo al castañito quien alzo su cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos aguados parando el columpio, Hibari se acerco a él y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia se había inclinado en cuclillas a la altura de Tsuna para poderlo mirar a los ojos. –¿Sabes que todos te están buscando muy preocupados?-le pregunto con suavidad para no alterarlo algo definitivamente nada común en Hibari Kyoya quien era mas de hacer reaccionar a la gente a golpes, Tsunayoshi Sawada no se imaginaba ni la suerte que tenía ni lo especial que era para no recibir este trato.   
  


 

Tsuna se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada castaña hacia el lago.  
  


 

-Dígales que estoy bien sempai iré mas tarde a casa ahora... no quiero ver a nadie-sollozo.   
  


 

-Díselos tu-le tendió su móvil con amabilidad el de cabello negro.  
  


 

-No puedo-negó lloroso-Squalo-nii no me dejara ni Mukuro hasta que les diga donde estoy y no puedo ver a nadie ahora sempai, necesito un momento para mi sin su sobreprotector amor... duele, duele que te mientan que te engañen que te traicionen-susurro con una mezcla de rabia y de dolor.   
  


 

Hibari se levanto y escribió un mensaje de texto para Byakuran y para Xanxus.  
  


 

"Tsunayoshi está conmigo, está bien lo llevare mas tarde a su casa... ni se les ocurra molestar"   
  


 

Envió el mensaje y apago su móvil para que no los molestaran. Sabia que después no abría quien se aguantara los gritos del escandaloso novio de Xanxus, pero ya lidiaría con eso luego.  
  


 

-Ven conmigo-se acerco con expresión seria a Tsuna tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a levantar.  
  


 

-¡Hibari sempai!-exclamo Tsuna sobresaltado.  
  


 

-No protestes y solo ven-le ordeno el de cabello negro guiándolo hasta su auto y obligando al castañito a subir a la fuerza literalmente. Hibari le puso el cinturón de seguridad a Tsuna quien dé la impresión no se movía mirándolo confundido y luego subió al asiento del conductor guiando hasta su sitio especial.-baja-le ordeno saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta de Tsuna.  
  


 

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto confuso mirando la hermosa casa echa en madera y cristal con una enorme terraza, casi en medio de un pequeño bosque era solitaria y hermosa.   
  
  


-Es mi taller de trabajo-le respondió Kyoya tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo dentro. -Siempre que quiero paz o que me siento furioso, confundido o feliz vengo aquí a trabajar-le dijo-este lugar es solo mío-le contó mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

 

 

-¿Por qué me trae aquí sempai?-pregunto Tsuna entrando tímidamente mientras Kyoya encendía las luces y Tsuna veía por primera vez el lugar de trabajo del joven y famoso ceramista que era su sempai.

 

  
-Nunca e traído a nadie aquí-Confeso Hibari cerrando la puerta-ni siquiera a mis amigos este es mi santuario... pero... creo que hoy tu también necesitas uno-le dijo incomodo por la forma dulce en que lo miro el herbívoro castaño.  
  
  


-Gracias sempai-le dijo.

 

 

-Iré por un poco de Té-dijo Kyoya para huir del lado del molesto y pequeño herbívoro que tanto lo confundida y tan atípicamente a su carácter le hacía actuar. Tsuna le vio alejarse y se volteo a mirar algunos de los trabajos que había hecho Kyoya y que estaban ahí, algunos ya terminados otros no, todos eran hermosos no había duda del talento de su sempai.

 

  
-Tsuna-le llamo Kyoya poniendo una bandeja de té en la mesa-ven-le llamo. Tsuna se apresuro junto a él obedientemente y se sentó en la mesa mientras Kyoya le servía el té. Tsuna tomo la pequeña tacita y bebió el suave y delicioso té de manzanilla.   
  
  


-¿Usted lo hizo?-Le pregunto mirando las tacitas y la tetera.

 

 

-¿El té o el juego de cerámica?-le pregunto divertido.

 

  
-El juego de té de cerámica sempai-le dijo Tsuna sonrojándose, por la ligera e inocente burla de su sempai.  
  


 

-Si-dijo mirando su propia tacita ya vacía.  
  


 

-Es bonito sempai, muy bonito-le dijo con sinceridad apreciando los delicados grabados.  
  


 

-Gracias-asintió Kyoya conteniendo la sonrisa que pugno por salir de sus labios-Parece frágil ¿verdad?  
  


 

-Pues si un poco-asintió Tsuna sin entender la pregunta-¡Hibari Sempai!-exclamo sobresaltado cuando Hibari extendió su mano fuera de la mesa y dejo caer la hermosa tacita al suelo pero para sorpresa de Tsuna no se rompió.  
  


 

-Puede parecer frágil pero es más fuerte de lo que parece... como tu-le aseguro Hibari después de todo el sabía que su niño era un sobreviviente del cáncer.... ¿Su niño? ¿Desde cuándo Tsunayoshi Sawada se había vuelto su niño?   
  


 

-Pudo haberse roto sempai-la vocecita de Tsuna lo saco de su propio shock.  
  


 

-Pudo pero no lo hizo-Asintió Hibari serio-¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le tomo volverse tan fuerte y resistente? Fue tamizada, presionada, moldeada, tallada, y resistió mas de mil trescientos grados, luego fue pintada con suavidad hasta ser esto-dijo tomando la tasita y volviéndola a poner en la mesa.-Para ser fuerte y saber quién eres en realidad tienes que pasar por un proceso. Tal y como lo experimentaste-le dijo extendiendo su mano y acariciando la mejilla de Tsuna que cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto-el no merece tus lagrimas, nunca llores por quien no lo merece eres mucho más fuerte que eso-le aseguro.  
  


 

-Creo... que entiendo lo que dice sempai-se atrevió Tsuna a sonreír tímidamente-muchas gracias.-Solo unas pocas palabras y Hibari Kyoya había logrado hacerlo sentir mejor con el mismo. Si el cáncer no lo había derrotado no lloraría por un estúpido se dijo así mismo Tsuna con firmeza. No cuando había mucha gente mejor que él.   
  


 

-Entonces si lo entendiste ven-le tendió su mano con una sonrisa fugas y tenue. Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta confiadamente y tomo su mano. Hibari lo hizo levantarse y lo llevo fuera hacia su auto.  
  


 

-¿Sempai donde vamos?-pregunto Tsuna cuando Hibari subió al auto junto a él.  
  


 

-Ya lo veras-le sonrió Hibari arrancando el coche.   
  


 

Para sorpresa de Tsuna terminaron en el centro comercial, pero no un centro comercial cualquiera si no uno caro de esos que Tsuna solo veía en la tele porque jamás había entrado a uno. Hibari casi lo arrastro a un salón donde lavaron y peinaron su cabello, luego lo llevo a una boutique donde un par de encargadas a orden de Hibari empezaron medirle ropa tras ropa hasta que al fin Hibari dio su aprobación a un conjunto. Tsuna se miro en el espejo incrédulo no parecía él, su piel estaba suavecita y brillante por lo que le habían hecho en el salón, su cabello perfecto y la ropa... Era cuando menos perfecto.  
  


 

-Sempai ¿para qué es todo esto?-pregunto Tsuna mirándose con curiosidad.  
  


 

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Hibari sin contestarle.  
  


 

-Si mucho-admitió Tsuna con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-Entonces vamos-le tomo la mano sacándolo de ahí de vuelta al coche sin darle explicaciones, Hibari Kyoya jamás admitiría que todo había sido para ver sonreír al pequeño Tsuna.   
  


 

-¿Ahora donde vamos?-pregunto Tsuna con curiosidad mirando a su sempai con entusiasmo.  
  


 

-Al sitio de moda esta temporada ya lo veras. –le sonrió Hibari, condujeron hasta un elegante club desde el que se podía escuchar la música aun afuera. Tsuna dudo un poco pero confió en Hibari dándole la mano al bajar del auto y siguiéndolo dentro del club. En el fondo se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en aquel lujoso lugar pero gracias a Hibari no se sentía intimidado mientras entraban.   
  
  


Pero su sonrisa murió cuando vio a Zakuro ahí dentro.

 

 

-Sonríe-le ordeno Hibari al oído-nunca dejes que nadie vea cuanto te duele algo.- Tsuna miro a su sempai a los ojos y sonrió con suavidad logrando a cambio una sonrisa de esas tenues y fugases de Hibari que le animo. –Espera aquí-le dijo al oído besando su mejilla y alejándose de el. Tsuna se sintió algo inseguro al quedarse solo ahí en medio de la multitud, además de que se quedo sonrojado con una mano en su mejilla por el inesperado beso de su sempai.  
  


 

Hibari se alejo y fue hasta la tarima donde hablo con el DJ quien dejo de tocar y el subió a la tarima.  
  


 

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo con coquetería el sensual pelinegro mientras las mujeres y hombres por igual se derretían ante su coqueta sonrisa y su mirada de superioridad. –Pero tengo un anuncio que hacer, aquí hay alguien que ha robado mi corazón –confeso el playboy arrancando gritos de entusiasmo-y para esa persona especial, quiero dedicarle esta canción-dijo y le pasaron un saxofón que llevo a sus labios empezando a tocar una romántica melodía.  
  


 

Tsuna miraba a la tarima embelesado no sabía que su sempai sabia tocar el saxofón, pero lo hacía y muy bien estaba tan distraído mirando a Hibari que se había olvidado de la presencia de Zakuro. Hibari casi había terminado la pieza cuando Zakuro noto a Tsuna acercándose a él.  
  
  


-Tsuna-dijo el chico provocando que este se volteara hacia el-pero si eres tu el pequeño Sawada Tsuna, no sabía que podías llegar a verte tan elegante y guapo-dijo sin nada de tacto. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera contestar la música acabo y Hibari bajo de la tarima mientras la gente abría camino a su paso y el pelinegro camino directo hacia él. Tsuna se sonrojo involuntariamente cuando Kyoya se paro delante de él y le tendió la mano.

 

 

-¿Dejaras de hacerme sufrir y aceptaras mis sentimientos?-le pregunto asiendo que todos lo escucharon, muchos contuvieron el aliento, mientras el sonrojado muchacho ponía su mano sobre la de Hibari.  
  


 

-Kyoya san-susurro.   
  


 

Hibari entonces miro a Zakuro como si acabaran de notar su insignificante presencia.  
  


 

-¿Lo conoces Tsuna?-le pregunto Hibari con una sonrisa. Tsuna le miro confundido hasta que vio la suave negativa que le dio Hibari con la cabeza.  
  


 

-No Kyoya san, no tengo idea de quién es-sonrió Tsuna tomándose a su brazo.  
  


 

-Vamos, la noche es joven para nosotros-le beso Kyoya en la mejilla, antes de sacarlo de ahí, una vez afuera Tsuna le miro sonrojado.  
  


 

-¿Kyoya sempai, que fue todo eso?  
  


 

-Te ayudo a salvar tu orgullo-le dijo Kyoya-No importa que te quiten no dejes que eso te lo quiten nunca-le dijo Kyoya acariciando su mejilla.  
  


 

-Pero ahora todos creerán que yo y tu...  
  


 

-Que crean lo que quieran y que no te importe-le sonrió Kyoya quitándose su bufanda y poniéndosela a Tsuna para que no cogiera frio, Tsuna sonrió dulcemente.  
  


 

-Gracias.  
  


 

-Vos no mereces que nadie te haga sufrir y menos un tonto como Zakuro, por hoy a tenido su lección si trata de acercarse de nuevo a ti... tendremos que ser más duros-le sonrió-sé que es una cita falsa pero no tiene por qué no ser perfecta-le sonrió sin notar que Tsuna se desinflaba un poco ante el recordatorio de que era una cita falsa y su sempai solo estaba siendo amable con el.-Vamos a comer helado-le invito Hibari. Tsuna sonrió y asintió.  
  


 

-Me encanta el helado-estuvo de acuerdo, Hibari le ofreció su brazo y Tsuna se sostuvo de el acompañándolo, los dos pasaron una divertida noche entre risas y platicas, cómodos ante la presencia del otro como nunca habían estado con otra persona sin ser conscientes que el celular apagado de Hibari estaba a reventar de mensajes de un cabreado Mukuro y de un cabreado Squalo hechas desde el celular de Xanxus y Byakuran respectivamente.   
  


 

**Continuara...**

 


	20. Capítulo 20: Enma Kozato

**Capítulo 20: Enma Kozato**

 

 

Ricardo Vongola hermano pequeño de Timoteo Vongola y tío de Xanxus era actualmente quien estaba a la cabeza del imperio Vongola desde que dos meses atrás su hermano tuviera que retirarse cuando empezó a enferma, su sobrina Viper tenia sus propias obligaciones con su esposo y el imperio de los Hibari que dirigía Fon y ahora también con su amante Skull Cascala que vivía con ella y Fon, si Ricardo estaba bien informado de los movimientos de su sobrina. 

 

Y Xanxus el heredero de Timoteo aun era muy joven para tomar el lugar lo que dejaba a Ricardo a la cabeza de todo, mientras su hermano cada vez empeoraba mas a pesar de tener los mejores médicos, cosa que a petición de su hermano se le ocultaba a los chicos para que no se preocupaban pero Ricardo estaba preocupado si la salud de su hermano seguía así Nono podría incluso morir. Tomo la carpeta que le entregaba su secretario serio mientras le echaba una ojeada serio, debía encargarse de todo. Era el trato con las empresas Kozato. Asintió después de revisarlo todo y sonrió oscuramente, ya era hora de que su sobrino Xanxus creciera y tomara responsabilidades.

 

-Prepara todo para el cumpleaños de Xanxus, será un gran acontecimiento-aseguro el serio e inflexible hombre.

 

***

 

Tsuna se cambio la canasta de brazo, mientras caminaba por el mercado asiendo los mandados que le había pedido su mama, Squalo había puesto mala cara por que el fuera solo, pero su hermano tenía que hacer algunas entregas de la lavandería, así que ahí estaba el haciendo los mandados solo. 

 

El mercado estaba lleno, pero a Tsuna le gustaba hacer los mandados, reviso entre las hortalizas y eligió las más frescas justo como aria su madre si fuera ella quien estuviera haciéndolo. Saco su cartera para pagarle a la mujer del puesto. Antes de pasar al próximo, en el próximo se detuvo a mirar las frutas le sobraba un poquito de dinero de su sueldo y a Lambo le encantaban las uvas se podía dar el lujo de comprar unas cuantas para el pequeño pensaba el castaño sin notar como alguien le estaba abriendo el bolsillo de la mochila y tomando su cartera.

 

-Hey tu ladrón-El grito de un chico pelirrojo que sobresalto a dicho ladrón fue lo que alerto a Tsuna, Tsuna se volteo metiéndole al ladrón con la canasta de los mandados. El ladrón saco una navaja pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico que antes había gritado arremetió contra este golpeándolo con su propia mochila asiéndolo caer. Se escucho el silbato de la policía el chico salto sobre el cuerpo del ladrón en el suelo tomo la mano de Tsuna y corrió, Tsuna no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo, pararon cuando perdieron todo el revuelo de vista y el chico se volteo riendo.

 

>>Hola-saludo a Tsuna. Tsuna miro al chico tenía el cabello rojiso y los ojos carmesí, no era muy alto pero si muy lindo y de apariencia despistada cosa que era a juzgar por las curitas en su rostro.

 

-Hola-le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa-gracias por lo de antes.

 

-No hay de que no me molestaría algo de ayuda si alguien intenta robarme-negó dulcemente con la cabeza tendiéndole su mano a Tsuna-soy Enma Kozato.

 

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero todos me dicen Tsuna-le estrecho Tsuna la mano.

 

-Soy nuevo por aquí salí a dar una vuelta y no sé ni como llegue aquí-sonrió el despistado pelirrojo -Temo que estoy perdido-confeso-¿Sabes cómo llegar a la calle principal?-le pregunto.

 

-Eh si claro... si quieres te llevo-se ofreció.

 

-No tienes que molestarte-le dijo Enma sonrojándose.

 

-No es molestia es lo menos que puedo hacer después que me ayudaste-aseguro Tsuna.

 

-Gracias-sonrió Enma con entusiasmo-soy muy malo para las direcciones.

 

-¿Eres Italiano?-pregunto Tsuna confundido.

 

-A medias, soy mitad japonés mitad italiano pero me e criado en Japón-Le conto-Estoy aquí acompañando a mis tíos y tutores tenia vacaciones después de todo-sonrió.-Uhmm tengo una idea. Tu vives aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto Enma. Tsuna asintió-Entonces... ¿serias mi guía?

 

-Uhmm de acuerdo-asintió Tsuna después de la ayuda del chico era lo menos que podía hacer.-pero antes tengo que llevar esto a casa. ¿Te importa acompañarme?-le pregunto.

 

-Para nada-sonrió Enma caminando a su lado-¿Eres un doncel verdad?-pregunto de golpe asiendo tropezar a Tsuna.

 

-Si lo soy. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto confundido.

 

-Yo también lo soy. Nunca e tenido un amigo doncel... bueno en realidad nunca he tenido un amigo-susurro-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-le pregunto.

 

-Eh.... Si porque no-le sonrió con entusiasmo Tsuna el chico le caia muy bien. Cuando llegaron a su casa Nana invito a Enma a tomar la merienda, luego se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y sin saber como ni cuando, Enma acabo durmiendo esa noche en su casa habían hecho muy buenas migas él, Squalo, Enma y hasta Lambo el chico era un chico muy divertido. Para Squalo fue nada mas verlo y sentirse todo protesto con el chico que parecía en carácter el gemelo de Tsuna y Lambo quería a cualquier persona que le prestara atención y jugara con el.

 

-¿Tus tíos no se preocuparan por ti?-pregunto Squalo cuando Enma entro a la habitación con una pijama de Tsuna.

 

-Le deje un mensaje a la tía Adelheid y al tío Julie-se encogió Enma de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, al hecho de que había apagado su celular para no recibir las llamadas que seguramente le darían de vuelta.-Nunca me había quedado a dormir en la casa de un amigo-sonrió con entusiasmo saltando en la cama de Tsuna. Squalo contuvo una risa si sin duda Tsuna y Enma se parecían mucho en su inocencia pensó al verlos saltar a ambos juntos.

 

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras y que Tsuna y yo no estemos trabajando o en la escuela-le aseguro Squalo en plan hermano mayor.

 

***

 

Pasaron dos días cuando Squalo llego a su casa y encontró a Enma esperando sentado en la entrada a que llegara.

 

-Enma- saludo el tiburón al chico, venia con Mukuro y con Tsuna tenían que hacer tarea juntos los tres.

 

-Squalo-nii-corrió Enma a saludarlo a él y a Tsuna -les estaba esperando.

 

-Enma déjame presentarte a Mukuro. Cabeza de piña el es Enma-los presento.

 

-Squalo y Tsuna hablaron mucho de ti-dijeron ambos chicos a la vez antes de reír y darse la mano.

 

-Entra, entra-dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta de su casa, su padre estaba trabajando y su madre había salido a llevar a Lambo a la vacuna, entre llantos y pataletas.

 

-Traje regalos, por el otro día- sonrió Enma.

 

-¿Eh?-pregunto Tsuna viendo las bolsas a un lado-Enma chan... no tenias que molestarte, nos divertimos mucho juntos no tienes que dar regalos por algo así-le aseguro el castaño.

 

-Pero... pero yo quiero regalar cosas a Squalonii y a Tsunachan-protesto.

 

-Tu amistad es mas que suficiente Enma-chan-le aseguro Tsuna. Enma los miro antes de sonreír.

 

-Salgamos juntos los cuatro.

 

-No podemos Enma... tenemos tarea-le informo Squalo dándole una mirada de disculpa.-Pero si quieres puedes quedarte a ayudarnos a hacerla. Aunque puede que no sea muy divertido-le advirtió.

 

-Me quedo-sonrió con entusiasmo.

 

Squalo asintió mientras servía jugo y todos se sentaban en la sala a estudiar, se sentía muy protector con Enma, tenía muchas energías y era impulsivo pero era un buen chico tierno e inocente que se notaba que nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos. Poco sabia Squalo de lo que les esperaba a todos, a Enma y a el, y a todos los involucrados con ellos.

 

-Sabes Enma-chan tienes que decirle a Squalo que te presente un día a su novio, Xanxus-nisan es genial, da algo de miedo pero es genial-aseguro Tsuna de pronto.

 

-¿Squalo tiene novio?-pregunto Enma no muy seguro de si eso le alegraba o no.

 

-Sí, si tiene-rio Tsuna huyendo de la colleja que le iba a dar su hermano y escondiéndose detrás de Mukuro-Y los amigos de Xanxus-ni son geniales, sobre todo Hibari sempai-suspiro ilusionado, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo dijo, Tsuna... estaba enamorado de Hibari.

 

-Olvida a ese demente-le dijeron a la vez perfectamente sincronizados Squalo y Mukuro.

 

-No le digan así-se quejo Tsuna a la defensiva-ustedes no conocen en realidad a sempai el es muy amable y es una gran persona-lo defendió.

 

-Lo que sea pero lo quiero lejos de ti-advirtió Squalo.

 

-¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar yo?-bromeo Enma.

 

-No-negó Squalo serio-quiero las manos de ese lejos de ti o de Tsuna o se las corto.-aseguro bélicamente. Asiendo reír a Enma y suspirar a Tsuna a ese paso y con un hermano como Squalo... llegaría a los 40 virgen.

 

**Continuara....**


End file.
